Heroes of Sun and Moon: Eeveelutions
by Literastiel
Summary: In a world of Pokéhumans, Eve is a female Eevee with no reason to complain: She's got her best friends, popularity and grades worthy of Johto's Oxbridge. Then, Ethan arrives and things start to get complicated. Eve, Ethan and everyone else has a role to play in an epic fight that was predicted millennia ago. After this, even Ash would be jealous of this adventure.
1. The Girl With The Long Brown Hair

Ok, I wanted to do this for a while, so humans and Pokémon are the same, like Ash would be him but blonde with Pikachu's ears and tail, anyway I hope you enjoy!

_**Beep. Beep. Beep. 'Good Morning Ecruteak City! It's 7 in the morning and everybody's getting ready for work, so join them and get going!' **_the news anchor man called into his mic, awaking this story's protagonist. A 13 year old girl opened her brown eyes groggily.

'I should get up now,' she thought '…but is it really worth it?'

"Eve!" Eve's mother shouted from downstairs "if you don't get up now, I'll have to come up and get you!"

'It's worth it.' Eve lifted herself out of bed, her brown ears perking as she yawned and her foxy tail stiffening. She shucked of her Cascade badge pattern duvet and jumped up, walked into the ensuite bathroom, turned on the shower, stripped and jumped in. The warm water washed over her body, fully waking her up. She stepped out and grabbed a soft, yellow towel and wrapped it around her body. She walked into the bedroom and started rummaging through her wardrobe. She decided on a pink t, which read 'Gotta catch all 'em boys!' and her light blue 'Squirtle-Squad' designer jeans.

"Eve!" Eve's mother called again "you have 60 seconds to get your tail down here!"

"Be right there!" She called back, fiddling with a hair band in her panic.

'Grrr, damn hairband! Oh, screw it; I'll just wear it long today!' Eve threw the hairband onto the bed, grabbed her bag from by the door and soared down the stairway, into the kitchen.

"Morning," Eve breathed, inhaling the smell of hot sausages.

"Morning sweetheart," Alan, Eve's farther, a man with light blue hair, crystalline blue eyes, long floppy ears - shaped like icicles- and a tail to match, wearing a white shirt, black trousers and a tie with a bubble pattern. If you still haven't guessed, Alan is a male Glaceon.

"You're just in time," Eve's mother, Sara, said, setting a plate of sausages and 2 fried eggs. Sara had deep blue hair, cerulean eyes, tan skin, fin-like ears on the sides of her head and mermaid tail slipping out of her classic style poke-dot dress, if you didn't know she was a Vaporeon, you obviously don't know Pokémon. Eve checked her watch: 7:15. 10 minutes. Eve shovelled the sausage and eggs into her mouth.

"Shovvy, got choo match jza bush (Sorry, got to catch the bus)," She said and ran out of the kitchen, grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

Alan and Sara stood looking at the doorway which there 15 year old, primary evolution, daughter just ran through.

"She won't evolve as easily as us you know," Alan said "no matter how much you feed her." Sara sighed.

I know," Sara responded "you trained in Ice Cave and I used a Water stone."

"I think Eve will be different, she doesn't seem like a water, fire or electric type…" Alan commented.

"She certainly not a dark, grass or ice type…" Eve added.

"That leaves psychic, but…" Alan started.

"But, both psychic and dark require something that is still unknown." Sara concluded.

"My Grandfather found the way…"

"So did my grandmother."

"Still, it's not our place to decide her evolution." Alan

"You're right, well time to clean up," Sara breathed.

"Time for work," Alan stood up to tighten his tie "Love you honey."

"Love you." Sealed with a kiss.

Well, that's the first chappie up and if you see this and are also reading my CCS story: Surpassing: The Limit. I'm sorry but yeah I got bored so I wrote this but I will get back to it, promise.

Well, you know the drill, R&R

Ja Ne

:p


	2. There's A New Boy In Town

YOOOOOO! I absolutely love getting reviews telling me to keep writing (just like any other writer) and just so I don't go off topic im gonna get to this chappie quick, hoping to upload by tomorrow so keep me going readers, R&R!

Kk! I want to try something so I need you to open a couple YouTube tabs and have these songs ready:

Hoku – Perfect Day

[Start Hoku – Perfect Day]

'Got to make it! Got to make it! Got to make it!' Eve thought. She looked back; she saw the yellow bus turn the corner. 'No, no, no I have to get to the bus stop; I wish the driver would wait in the morning and not after school!' Eve looked around and decided it was OK to use an attack.

"Quick Attack!" Eve said, she picked up incredible speed and made it to the bus stop leaving the wind to catch up with her, and ruffle her hair, a couple seconds later. The bus stopped at the bus stop and opened its doors for Eve. She stepped on and immediately started scanning for her friend, Jamie.

Jamie is a female Flaaffy; she has white hair, a whiter fluff collar, dark eyes, rosy cheeks, pointy black and pink ears and a black and pink tail with a little blue ball on the end.

Jamie waved from near the back of the bus. Eve saw her, walked and sat in the seat Jamie had saved for her.

"Hey honey," Eve greeted.

"'sup babes," Jamie replied.

"So, missed you this weekend," Eve stated.

"I told you, his parents are out of town," Jamie explained "besides we just spent a couple nights together and made-out, nothing freaky." Eve just stared at her for a minute.

"Really?" Eve asked "why do you have a hickey on your neck?" Jamie immediately covered the small bruise on her neck.

"Fine. He put some chocolate on my neck as a joke and I told him to wipe it off and he licked it off," Jamie blushed and mumbled towards the end. Eve continued to stare at her.

"It's true!" Jamie defended herself.

"What is he again?"

"Don't you remember? You met him in speed class; remember the only one that could keep up with you?"

"Oh Pikachu guy. Why did I think you were dating the Electabuzz from skill?"

"Dan? Honey, I'd rather take a ground type course." Jamie objected.

"You almost did take a ground type course for Richard."

"Oh please, he is so last semester." Jamie said. She looked up over her seat to see who they were picking up now.

"Do we always take this street?" Jamie asked. Eve looked out the window.

"No. We must be getting a new student." Eve deduced. There was a sudden buzz, everyone was talking about what the new student was gonna be like.

Soon, everyone saw the new guy…


	3. We Are About To Sweep You Off Your Feet

Alright! I'm coming back with a 3rd chappie, I am doing well! I absolutely love the way the story is progressing. Now it's time for Eve to meet the one who can and WILL change her life, forever!

Have ready:

Avril Lavigne – Skater Boy

[Start – Avril Lavigne – Skater boy]

He walked onto the bus, big brown eyes, short dark brown eyes, tan skin, wearing a black T saying 'Look at the size of my Pokéballs' and dark blue jeans, and to top it off he has brown Eevee ears and brown and white-tipped foxy tail.

"Oooh, he is fine," Jamie commented.

"Pikachu guy, Jamie, Pikachu guy," Eve reminded her.

"He has a name you know."

"Which is?"

"Ash." (You all knew it was coming)

"Right, he doesn't sound all that great."

"He wants to beat the pokémon league or something." The boy started to walk towards the back, looking for an empty seat. Eve turned around only to discover that the nearest free seat was directly across the aisle from her. The boy walked up to Eve and then swivelled into the seat across from her.

"Hey," he said.

"Yo, bro," she replied.

"Uh, my name's Ethan," Ethan held out his hand. Eve shook his hand.

"Eve, don't worry 1st day's always the worst, but I'll take care of you, we Eevees gotta look out for one another." Ethan chuckled lightly.

"Thank you, oh I know one other person that's meant to go to this school," Ethan started digging through his pockets and pulled out a piece of paper "uh, do you know Will…"

"Oh my god!" Jamie and Eve yelled "do you know Will Shane, the Gallade?"

"Uh, yeah, I used to live around here and we were good friends, so I'm hoping to find him at school, although it might be hard the last time I saw him he was a Kirlia, so…" Ethan explained.

"Yeah, that's always awkward, you wouldn't happen to have a picture of him as Kirlia would you?" Jamie asked. Ethan laughed a little nervous, but shook his head.

"Shame," Jamie commented "yo, sorry, Jamie, if you wanna survive here, remember it."

"Will do," He replied. The conversation was about to continue when the bus driver yelled back down the bus

"Hey kids you're here now, get off my bus!" The three finally realised that they had arrived at the school and decided to get off of the bus.

"Alright, let's get your new guy ass to the administrator's office," Jamie suggested. Eve and Ethan nodded. The trio began to walk towards the school.

**This school was huge; it had a classroom for every lesson:**

**Speed**

**Power**

**Stamina**

**Skill**

**Jump**

**Statistics**

**Also the move type classrooms:**

**Bug (a dense forest)**

**Dark (a lightless cave)**

**Dragon (closed for renovations)**

**Electric (a power station)**

**Fighting (a gym)**

**Fire (a volcanic chamber)**

**Flying (top of the school, open roofed room)**

**Ghost (a cemetery)**

**Grass (a meadow)**

**Ground (a cave)**

**Ice (an icy cave)**

**Normal (a plain obstacle course)**

**Poison (a toxic swamp)**

**Psychic (a plain room filled with items of many sizes)**

**Rock (shares with ground)**

**Steel (an iron girder room)**

**Water (a swimming pool)**

Eve, Jamie and Ethan walked up to the front door of the school.

"You ready for first step into Ecruteak High, Ethan?" Eve asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," He replied.

And so together, they took Ethan on his first steps in Ecruteak High, only to find that Ecruteak High was about to sweep him off his feet…

'til next time everybody! Remember to R&R or I think that you don't want me to continue! Later!

:p


	4. The Adventure Finally Begins

Alright, this story is going well, there have been reviews and favourites and im feeling good about this story, I've actually been writing all day, not THIS story all day but there you go.

Ok, we got to Ethan being swept off his feet, so let's continue with the sweeping!

Eve, Jamie and Ethan walked into the grand entrance hall, and they were greeted with over 350 pokéhuman high school students, cheering, shouting, screaming and hooting.

"W-waah?" Ethan looked around for Eve and Jamie but they were gone, suddenly he felt himself being lifted up off of his feet. He looked down to find himself on the shoulders of Eve and Jamie; they're strong, regardless what you think about teenage girls. The principle stood at the back of the hall on a stage and stood behind a podium.

"Welcome, Ethan Sakuya, we, as a school, are absolutely ecstatic to be receiving you into our school as a grade 9 student, please allow your mentors to carry you forward to the stage so you may receive your official beginners' badge. You cannot use any school facilities, other than reception, without it." The Principle announced. Eve and Jamie started walking and carried Ethan up to the stage, making Ethan level with the principle.

"Welcome, young Ethan, and good luck!" the Principle smiled and held out his hand. Ethan returned the gesture by shaking his new principle's hand.

Principle Arcane, an arcanine, he had light yellow hair, a mane of the same colour and fur around his ankles, his eyes were a red, hotter than flame, but they were usually closed but he could see, he wore a black suit, a white shirt and a plain red tie.

"Now," Principle Arcane re-began "I presume you've worked out who your mentors are, take care of him girls." The girls smiled at their principle.

"We will, sir!" They answered in unison.

"Now," Arcane began "everyone, now that we have begun young Ethan's initiation, it's time for registration!" There was a groan from all the students, save the kiss-asses, but there you go.

As they began to walk away, the principle called to Ethan

"By the way, Ethan, I like your shirt!" The three broke out into laughter, and nearly dropped Ethan.

Everyone had started making their ways to their respective classrooms.

The form classes were decided by the pokéhuman's type. Each pokéhuman began in the normal form room, until they learnt an attack that corresponded to their type or they evolved into something that wasn't a normal type.

This meant Jamie was in the electric form, and Eve and Ethan were in the normal form.

"Ok new guy, time to get off my shoulders," Jamie said lifting Ethan from off her shoulders. Eve did the same and allowed Ethan to jump back onto the ground.

"Ok honey, give me a hug and I'll see you in skill," Eve said, her arms extended.

"Course babes," Jamie said, returning the hug.

"C'mon newbie, you need to get your time-table, I'll take you to administration's," Eve turned around and led Ethan into a hallway. She took him down to the first room on the right, the sign next to it saying 'Administration's Office'.

They walked into find the administrator; Miss Syrupy.

Miss Syrupy is a female Butterfree, unlike most non-legendary flying types, she has her wings on her back, and she has the antennae on her head, long purple hair and big pink eyes (not bug eyes). She was wearing a lilac suit jacket, a white shirt and a lilac pencil skirt.

"Hey Miss Syrupy!" Eve called.

"Well," Miss Syrupy looked at Eve "if it isn't Eve Takuyaki. I haven't seen you in at least a year, how are you?"

"I'm fine, my last exams went well, how are you?" Eve replied.

"I'm tip-top, thank you, now I can only presume that this young man is either our new student or your new boyfriend, who you want to show off to me," Miss Syrupy half-joked. Both Eve and Ethan blushed.

"Miss Syrupy! You are just begging for some kind of scandal to start, aren't you?" Eve retorted. Miss Syrupy simply shrugged, as if to say _what can I say?_

"Although, I did hear about Miss Plume and Coach Stone, apparently they went out together last weekend, and one of the younger students…." Eve started. Miss Syrupy had leant forward to hear this piece of gossip. Ethan then coughed. The two girls looked back at him; he just did a small wave.

"Ah, yes, of course!" Miss Syrupy then began sifting through some files on her desk. After a moment she pulled out a folder that read _Sakuya, Ethan._

"Here you go, in here are your time-table, considering you're both Eevees you'll probably share the majority of your classes, and your learner's licence, that will allow you to use your attacks at school, any low populated area and in high populated areas but only I the scenario where you have been asked by a member of the public to help, which will be rare, no doubt." Miss Syrupy explained. Ethan nodded.

"Ok, we're already late for registration, so we better get going, later Miss Syrupy, have nice day," Eve said and then lead him out of the room.

They went down a light brown corridor that had white stars along the walls. They came to a wooden door, the sign next to it reading 'N2'.

"Ok, N2 is our class," Eve explained "ready to meet your new classmates."

"No, but do I get a choice?" Ethan replied. Eve chuckled but shook her head. She placed her hand on the doorknob and began to turn, and with one motion of pushing the door open, the adventures of Eve, Ethan and Jamie had finally begun…

I'm gonna leave it there, both because I thought it was a good way to stop and I have to leave for Sports Day (¬)_(¬) so I'll start next chapter after that.

Later, and remember R&R!

Ja Ne

:p


	5. Eyes Of Pure Ice

I am loving this story, especially the reviews (although few, meaningful)! I love it! So just remember if you like this story, Kaitolighto loves you! One chica who knows how to do it is SpiritGirl183; her reviews always make me smile so I thought I'd give her a shout out.

Now, on with the show, yeah!

Eve pushed open the door and in the same moment pulled Ethan through the door. Ethan had planted his feet to the ground but when Eve pulled him in, she was strong enough to yank him off the ground causing him to land on her.

The lower halves of their bodies were holding the door open but the top halves of them were shown to the entire class.

Eve was on her back, because she wanted to see Ethan to make sure he came in, so when Ethan landed on her their stomachs were touching and they were face-to-face. Eve opened her eyes to see Ethan's face immediately in front of her.

"Remember how I said 1st day's always the worst?" Eve questioned.

"Uh, yeah," Ethan replied.

"Do not, I repeat, do not, make it worse," Eve warned.

"Yeah, sure, ok," Ethan replied, scared. Ethan started to pick himself up, up until he could see over the desk next to him to see a boy Munchlax.

He had dark blue/black/green hair, pointy ears and a beer gut. He was wearing a green hoodie saying '_You got the munchies too?' _and yellow trousers.

The boy was merely staring at them. Ethan raised his head a little higher and saw the entire normal class just staring at the scene in the front. Ethan then lowered his gaze to Eve. They then both looked forward to the teacher, Miss Plume.

Miss Plume is a female Clefable. She was wearing a pale pink, fluffy hair. She has dark eyes. She has rosy cheeks. She was wearing a light pink suit; pink blazer, pencil skirt and fluffy white shirt. And at this moment she had a surprised face.

"Eve, Ethan, I presume, you are late," Miss Plume said in an anger-controlling tone.

"Sorry," Eve and Ethan smiled nervously. Ethan then properly lifted himself off of Eve and, once he was standing, he helped Eve up.

"Chirpse!" some random kid called from near the back.

(F.Y.I. chirpse - flirt)

"Fuck you Alex!" Eve called.

"Eve!" Miss Plume said, obviously appalled at her student's language.

"What?" Eve asked innocently "oh that? Sugar, you ain't heard nothing yet." Miss Plume was shocked, and put her hand to her mouth in a shocked expression.

"C'mon Ethan," Eve directed her attention to Ethan. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the back row, where 2 empty desks sat.

"This is my seat," Eve said pointing to the desk on the right "and this is now yours." Now pointing to the right.

"Uh, thanks," Ethan replied. There was an 'attention-seeking cough' coming from the front, more specifically, from Miss Plume.

"If you would like to come down to the front, Ethan, and introduce yourself," Miss Plume said "before **I** select your seat." Ethan looked at Eve, who was glaring at Miss Plume.

"I'll do the first part," Ethan decided "but the second part's already been done." Miss Plume gave Ethan a socked expression that said 'on the first day?' Whilst Eve gave him a look that said 'now that's what I'm talking about,' then shot Miss Plume a look saying 'suck it bitch!'

"Just come down to the front and introduce yourself," Miss Plume was using a very strained voice. Ethan calmly walked down to the front and turned around.

"Hi, my name is Ethan Sakuya, and I'm a sex god!" Ethan started. The class laughed.

"I'm from Viridian City in the Kanto region, I used to go to Viridian Middle School and I left with a P.H.D."

(P.H.D. – Pretty Huge Dick)

The class was roaring in laughter.

"And when I leave here I plan to have an M.D."

(M.D. – Massive Dick)

This class was pretty immature so, a couple of them were crying by now.

Eve was laughing at the back of the class looking at her new friend, thinking 'He'll be fine.'

After Registration….

1st Class: Speed

Normal Class were on an outside track.

Eve had swapped her jeans for light grey sweat pants, but kept the T.

Ethan swapped the jeans with dark blue sweats.

Their teacher was Coach Stone, a Golem.

He was essentially Brock's father, but a little bulkier, with rock segments covering his skin, framing his face.

"Now class," Coach Stone began "first off, we will have a relay run around the track, then we'll block smashing and then we'll finish up with some lamp jump."

The class 'awwed' at the announcement, but shuffled along to the track anyway.

Everyone was positioned at the starting line, ready to run.

"3!" Coach yelled "2! 1!"

_**Pheeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwww**_

Coach blew the whistle and everyone rushed from the start. In no more than 3 seconds 1st and 2nd place had been decided; as two brown blurs raced around the track.

Eve and Ethan were neck and neck (not that you could tell which was which), and at some point the other students just stopped running and watched them.

They were running right beside each other.

"You're pretty fast," Eve breathed.

"I'm not new at running," Ethan replied.

"Maybe I should start trying," Eve retorted.

"I will, if you will," Ethan said. And with that, their speed increased 10 fold. They were literally blurs now. They soared down the final turn and down the straight, it was down to mere seconds to decide 1st and 2nd.

The track was a quarter long;

These were the times:

Eve's speed: 2 m 22 s

Ethan's speed: 2 m 21 s

The two runners stood just after the finish line, doubled over and panting.

"You're a quick little bastard," Eve puffed.

"You're a fast little bitch," Ethan retorted.

Eve gave Ethan a look that said '_You wanna be starting something?'_

They glared at each other for a moment, and then they started bursting out in laughter. By the time the rest of the class had caught up the two Eevees were lying on the floor laughing maniacally, the rest of the class were so confused that they began joining in with nervous laughter which combusted into hysterical laughter. Coach Stone, at some point, disappeared, so the students (only 2 knowing why) just laughed until the bell rang, signalling the end of this period.

_But whilst they were laughing,  
>Little did they know,<br>That watching them were eyes  
>Capable of freezing snow<br>And with his motion set,  
>Confirmed and begun,<br>Our heroes' final song  
>Was about to be sung.<em>


	6. A Flying Psychic Type

Oh God! I hate starting chapters! But still I'm really loving this story (the reviews) so I will continue writing this until the very end! Now, we have to get on with the show, don't we? So, let's get a move on!

_But whilst they were laughing,__  
><em>_Little did they know,__  
><em>_That watching them were eyes__  
><em>_Capable of freezing snow__  
><em>_And with his motion set,__  
><em>_Confirmed and begun,__  
><em>_Our heroes' final song__  
><em>_Was about to be sung._

Class 2: Skill

Eve and Ethan walked back into the school and jogged into their skill class, ready to take on the puzzle of the day.

Eve walked in and started walking to the back to meet Jamie again. Ethan walked along calmly behind her.

"Hey Hun," Eve sat down.

"'sup Sugar," Jamie replied "new guy." Ethan nodded a greeting and then took a seat in front of Eve.

"So," Jamie started "I heard about your registration." Jamie smiled. Eve and Ethan blushed.

"Well," Eve and Ethan started together.

"I was trying to introduce him to the class-and I had to make him move-he went through the air," Eve said.

"But, she caught me off guard- so she yanked me off the ground too hard- and I landed on her," Ethan said, simultaneously.

"And that's basically what happened." They concluded in unison.

Jamie just stared at the two blushing. She looked to Eve, then Ethan, back to Eve. Then said

"I was talking about you're introduction," she said nodding towards Ethan "but this sounds like a very interesting event." Jamie rested her head on her hands, and looked at the two blushing beings in front of her, looking like she was waiting for an answer.

"Oh look," Eve stalled "our class is starting, better pay attention; I failed this class last year." Eve directed her full visual attention to the teacher. But her actual focus was back to the registration when Ethan had landed on her. It was only then she realised how fast her heart was beating.

'Must have been the shock,' she though trying to convince herself of the reason, not succeeding. Eve tried to focus on what her teacher was saying, something about thinking, looking, studying, falling, beating, enjoying it- what? Ethan, no, even.

'Why is it so hard to pay attention in Skill?' Eve thought, she was straining her eyes, but the teacher seemed so distant. Eve looked to Jamie, but Jamie looked like she was a mile away, she looked behind to find Ethan, strangely Ethan seemed normal. Eve looked back to her BFF, hoping she'd come back, she hadn't.

Eve looked back to the front, to the left she saw a white light; Eve narrowed her eyes, and then widened them in realisation.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Eve screamed. Once she screamed the illusion was broken. Eve got out her seat violently. The chair was forced to the ground. Eve stormed up to the front of the classroom to a female Hypno.

The girl was blonde, a big nose, white fur around her neck. She was wearing a plain white tank top, a yellow jacket and light blue jeans, with sparkly stones studded down the side.

The girls name was Jennifer, and is with all girls in High School, she had an 'enemy' (TBH just someone she feels the need to be a bitch to.) and that enemy was our own Eve. No-one knows why they fight; all they know is that the two have to try to destroy each other every time they see each other. Some say it started over a cookie in kindergarten, others say it was over a boy, but whatever the reason; it would take something powerful to get those two to stop trying to kill each other whenever they were in the same room.

"Oh, hello Eve," Jennifer said in an innocent tone "what a pleasant surprise."

"Fuck you, Jenny!" Eve yelled in Jennifer's face "I know you put a hypnosis spell on me!" Jennifer put her hand to her chest and opened her mouth to look offended.

"Are you accusing me of using my powers on you," Jennifer said "I will have you know; I do not sink so low as to use my own powers on someone as low as you."

"Yes I am accusing you! Because you fucking did!" Eve replied. By this point the entire class was just staring, waiting for the first slap, punch, kick or, in rarer cases, bites.

"I knew you were jealous of my psychic powers but I didn't think you would go so low as to try and get them revoked," Jennifer commented.

Eve bared her fangs.

"I don't have the time to plot attacks on, regardless how much I would love to," Eve retorted "and even if I did, there are people who deserve my attention much, MUCH more than you."

Jennifer clenched her jaw.

Ethan was staring, tense, in case he needed to step in. It was then his eyes flicked to their teacher turning the pages of a magazine.

Mrs Stroke is a female Furret. She has brown with light blonde highlights. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a long beige turtle neck. She was also donning a pair of sleek and stylish sunglasses.

Mrs Stroke had her feet on the desk, looking bored, whilst reading the latest issue of 'PokéMania'.

"Uh, hello, Miss!" Ethan called to the teacher "shouldn't you be stopping this!"

Mrs Stroke lowered her sunglasses to look at Ethan.

"Oh, you're the new kid, aren't ya?" She said "yeah, I should, but I don't have to intervene in a silly shout off, if they start hitting each other, that's when I'll do something."

Ethan just looked at her with a shocked face and his jaw hanging open. He then closed his mouth, got out of his seat and walked up to the front of the class.

Eve and Jennifer were still slagging each other off, when Ethan came up.

"Ok, you two need to stop, now," Ethan tried to break the two up.

Eve stepped back, but continued to glare daggers at Jennifer. However, Jennifer did something else entirely…

This was a desperate attempt to try and defeat Eve. The simple truth was this; if you wanted to hurt Eve, your main targets had to be her friends.

Jennifer turned to face Ethan, and before anyone knew what was happening, Jennifer had locked their lips.

For the first second no-one but Jennifer knew what was happening, but it didn't take everyone else long to catch up.

3 seconds: Jennifer kissed Ethan; silence.

2 seconds: People saw Jennifer kiss Ethan; cat calls.

1 second: Ethan didn't pull away; Eve lets loose a tear.

0 seconds: Jennifer is outside the smashed window of the classroom.

When Ethan didn't pull away from Jennifer, Eve lost it; mind, willpower and control.

No-body knows what happened exactly. But what they do know is that in the space of 1 more second, Eve had moved in front of Ethan, Ethan was lost in the confusion of what had happened, and Jennifer?

Jennifer had found her way through the window, smashing it, and was currently falling to the earth below.

Whoa, deep. I didn't plan it to take that turn but, in its own way, I think it sorta works.

Thanks for reading, now please review, I'll be waiting.


	7. Boy Needs A SLAP

Hey, readers. The last chapter had something kind of deep so if you feel that that sort of stuff deserves a higher rating than T, please let me know and I'll knock it up to an M, but if you are reading T fics I feel you are mature enough to handle this stuff.

Alright now, on with the show!

Ethan stood where he was, confused.

Eve stood in front of him, she turned around quickly.

_**SLAP**_

Eve was facing towards the back of the class. Ethan had a red hand mark across his cheek.

"Bastard," Eve muttered. Eve then turned back to Ethan. She raised her head, showing her eyes.

Her eyes.

They were bloody red, tear stained and full of envy, sorrow and rage. Ethan looked into her eyes and his own widened in shock. Eve's eyes softened, she looked sad and regretful above all else. She walked up close to Ethan and then rested her head on his shoulder and began sobbing.

"S-sorry," Eve stuttered through the tears "I'm sorry." Ethan took Eve in her arms.

Jamie then came up from the back and began rubbing Eve's back.

"Oh how touching," a familiar voice commented from behind "I suppose we've all forgotten about the girl falling out the window?"

Everyone turned to the smashed window. And as a result they saw Jennifer standing on the window sill.

Jennifer stepped down onto her desk and then skipped onto the ground, as she skipped onto the ground; the broken fragments of glass were resurrected and re-formed the window. Jennifer walked up to the teacher's desk.

"I fixed the window, Mrs Stroke, no charge," Jennifer smiled widely.

"I got eyes," Stroke replied nonchalantly. Jennifer glared at Mrs Stroke for a moment before turning on her heels.

She stopped to look at the three around her desk.

"So I fall out the window and she gets comforted?" Jennifer remarked "I won't forget this." She took her seat and faced the front, where the forgotten puzzle was written.

Ethan walked Eve back to her desk and Jamie followed.

It was 10 minutes later, the bell rang and Eve bolted out of the room. Jamie followed her, into the girls' bathroom, Ethan waited outside.

Eve was pouring her eyes out over the sink. Jamie stood behind her and put her arms around Eve's shoulder.

"Shhh shhh," Jamie rubbed Eve's shoulder softly "it's OK, it's fine, it's over now."

Eve shook her head.

"No, it's not over," Eve argued "it's never over, not with her." Eve continued to sob and Jamie continued to rub her shoulders…

5 minutes later…

Eve came out, with Jamie, her eyes dried and her head held high. Jamie looked proud. Ethan was still waiting by the bathroom door, and when he saw Eve he rushed to see if she was OK.

"Eve are you alright?" Ethan asked, worried.

Eve took in a breath of air.

"Yes, Ethan, I am perfectly fine now, however I think it would be appropriate if you met some other people around the school," Eve spoke, the lines rehearsed "I won't bother you, and perhaps you'll finally be able to reacquaint yourself with Will, or make other friends. Good day." Eve span 180° on her heels and walked the other way.

Jamie walked up to Ethan "Relax, she just needs a little time, but why didn't you pull away?"

"I didn't even realise until just before Jennifer went out, if I'd reacted faster I would have pushed her away, but she caught me by surprise." Ethan responded.

Jamie breathed "Ethan,"

"Yeah?"

"The lips have some of the most sensitive nerves in the body and are very close to the brain, reacting to a kiss should only take about 1 or 2 seconds to realise," Jamie explained "biology is Eve's worst subject so she doesn't know that, but don't let it happen again, and if you do ever make Eve cry again, you'll have me to answer to."

"I understand," Ethan nodded.

"Good," Jamie concluded "now, go make some of Will's friends, then introduce them to us, and then we'll forgive you." Jamie smirked and Ethan chuckled.

"I'll see what I can do.

After some boring classes, a 20 minute break and 2 more boring classes, you know what that means…

LUNCH

Jamie and Eve walked out of Statistics together and started heading towards the cafeteria.

"Alrighty, let's see what trash they're serving, as their poor excuse, for lunch today," Jamie said looking at the menu, posted outside the grand dining hall.

**Soup:**

Cream of Mushroom

**Main:**

BBQ Chicken

Or

Roast Chicken

**Side:**

Mah Potatoes

Or

Chips/Fries

**Vegetarian:**

Tofu

**Dessert:**

Chocolate Fudge Cake

"It sounds OK to me," a voice said from behind.

Eve and Jamie turned around to see Ethan. Ethan looked down to Eve, with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"Eve, I just want to say…" He began.

"No, you don't have to say anything," Eve dismissed his words.

"Yes I do, I didn't want to kiss her, or do you guys refer to her as it?" Ethan said.

"It," The two girls replied.

"Well, 'it' caught me by surprise and if I had known what was going on I would have pushed her away," Ethan explained.

There was silence for a short while, until Eve spoke

"C'mon, have lunch with us," Eve said "you're right, it sounds OK."

Yay! Ethan's back with the girls, but how long will that last? Will Jennifer simply disappear? And who is the one with the freezing eyes?

I'll tell you one thing, I don't know, I'm making this up as I go along.

So, let's find out together!

Also, if you want your favourite pokémon featured in this story let me know, I'll find a place for them somewhere in this story (I hope :S)

Thank You for Reading now please review and you'll hear from me, hopefully, not too long from now.

Ja Ne


	8. A Second Side Of One Story

So, Ethan is back with the girlies, but you have to be wondering; what did he get up to whilst he was away?

Well, I'm gonna give this chappie to him.

So, we may be taking a step back but next chappie we can take two steps forward.

Enjoy.

Ethan stood there, in front of the girls' bathroom, watching Eve leave once Jamie caught up with her.

'Sheesh,' Ethan thought 'I knew things wouldn't be that easy.'

You see, when Ethan met Eve, this is what Ethan thought would happen:

Meet Eve

Become her friend

Become her best friend

See her go into a relationship

Fall in love with her just as she gets involved

Help her through the bad break up

Have a romantic moment

Live happily ever after with Eve

It was a simple, yet childish, Disney-ish and almost completely impossible plan, but he figured it would work.

He did not plan having her run away from him on the first day; he was worried it might happen on the first date, but not on the first day.

There were two more classes until morning break; thankfully his parents enlisted him into the Water and Dark courses, Eve had enlisted into the Fire and Psychic courses, Jamie had enlisted into the Electric and Fight.

'I might as well head down to the swimming pool," Ethan sighed.

The Swimming Pool of the school is in the school's basement, this is because, the water of water type attacks is so pure, the water used here is sent around the school, although, for safety reasons, the drinking water is from a secondary resource.

The basement is where the Fire, Water and Electric course are held.

The Fire course room uses the fire as a heater for the school.

The Electric course serves as a generator.

All 3 of these spaces are constantly in use. When they aren't there are back-up heaters, water supplies and electric generators.

Ethan walked into the boys' changing room, for obvious reasons.

He walked into the changing rooms to see something that is always awkward…

Other boys changing, boys who are so accustomed to the people around them they don't care to cover up.

Ethan was going to try and walk straight through, to a more secluded corridor of lockers, with as little eye or…physical contact as was possible.

You're wondering how far he got.

Let's just say this:

It would take 32 steps to get to his destination.

Now take 32 and divide it by itself and that's how many steps he got…on his own at least.

After he took said many steps he got picked up by 2 other 9th grade swimmers.

The swimmers were a male Marill and a male Wooper.

The Marill was called Mitchell. Mitchell has blue hair (this is Pokéarth anything is acceptable) brown eyes and was wearing speedos.

The Wooper was called Wallace. Wallace had brown hair and dark brown eyes with a clueless look. He was wearing a towel.

Ethan was picked up and put on their shoulders and walked into the main 'promenade', shall we call it, of the changing rooms and he was received by cheers from the swimmers, mostly water-types, but there were some normal, fighting and ice-types, but also one Dragonair.

"Welcome to the water course, new guy!" the Dragonair announced. The claps continued.

"Ugh, excuse me, yes me, trying get through here," there was a very American, boy-ish, gay voice called "hey! Yes you. Either get your, admittedly very sexy, ass out of my way, or walk in front of me and go where I tell you to."

A male (sorry, Oshawott, I didn't know how else to put him in) Oshawott stepped through the crowd.

"Hey, new guy, the name's Oscar, I don't want you forgetting it, so…" Oscar pulled out a pen and wrote 'Oscar' along Ethan's arm "it."

"Alright then, I'm actually used to remembering peoples' names with my mind, but I guess this'll work too," Ethan said, slowly, little scared, but not homo-phobic scared.

Oscar has white hair with blue highlights, light brown eyes and a small shell stuck to his chest.

He wore white speedos.

"Ok, basically, I am the freshman star swimmer," Oscar explained "and in here you're all my bitches."

[If you're having trouble imagining Oscar's voice, look at a series called Will and Grace, the character Jack, that's what I'm thinking of]

"Really?" Ethan asked "every single boy in here is your bitch?"

"Yes!" Oscar giggled "now, time for your initiation." There was a combination of giggles and groans. Ethan just made a face that said 'aw crap'.

'Cause let's be honest, when was the last time 'initiation' and 'fun' came into the same sentence.

Ethan was pushed into a large changing room and for his initiation every swimmer came into the cubical and Ethan had to…

**Ethan: Whoa! You're not actually going to tell them what my initiation was, are you?**

**KL: Let's say I was, what would that mean, to you?**

**Ethan: Well, first…**

**[Very long, disturbing and scary threat later…]**

**Ethan: and that Kaitolighto is what would happen to you.**

**KL: …**

**KL: I'm afraid readers that due to a…very graphic…technical difficulty...I am unable to, um, give any information on, uh, Ethan's initiation into the, uh, swim thingy, uh, whoa that was actually quite terrifying.**

After getting changed.

Ethan walked into the swimming pool, and to his surprise he saw Eve, fully dressed, back in her jeans, she was putting down hoodies and tracksuits by the diving boards.

"They're for a novelty swim race," she called back to him. He looked her in the eye.

"How did you hear me?" Ethan asked. Eve merely pointed to her ears on top of her head "you got the same pair, y'know."

"Uh, yeah, I guess so," Ethan admitted.

Awkward silence.

"Eve," Ethan started.

"I'd better go back to my fire class, I just came to set this up," Eve interrupted, before using quick attack to run away, by doing this she was gone in the space of one more second.

I'd like to say more happened but after that he had a standard Dark course, a break where he couldn't find Eve a Jump class and a History class on Mew.

Then it was lunch and he was planning on having his 1st lunch alone, but when he went to the dining hall, well, you know the story from here.

Yay! I managed to fulfil a request although 'I didn't actually think I would do that, because out of the Unova/Isshu starter pokémon, Oshawott is the best overall. I'm sorry Oshawott, but he is kinda funny.

Ja Ne


	9. Table For 5

So yeah, after my last chappie did I get a 'Woop Woop'? No? OK. So, we're all back together.

Ethan, Eve and Jamie.

You and Me.

Gaga and Judas.

So, let's get this pokéball rolling.

The three walked into the dining hall and both Jamie and Eve's eyes lit up.

"Hey girlfriend!" Eve called and ran to hug the boy.

"What is up?" Jamie called.

Ethan grimaced to see the two girls hugging the boy.

"Why?" Ethan murmured.

"'Cause he's my girlfriend!" Eve replied. The boy being hugged looked at Ethan with light brown eyes.

"And she's my boyfriend, duh!" Oscar chimed in.

"No, I mean," Ethan raised his arms and looked up "why, Arceus, why?"

"Don't be horrible to my girlfriend," Eve told off Ethan, hugging Oscar tighter "you've already had your faux pas today." Ethan lowered his gaze in shame.

"Aww, s'ok now," Eve went to hug Ethan.

"Uh, excuse me," a quiet voice said from behind. They turned around to see a Froslass.

She was a pale girl by the name of Florence. She had very light blonde hair with purple ribbons. She was wearing a plain white button T and a long blue skirt. She had her eyes directed to the floor in her bashfulness.

"Hey Flo!" Eve said. She grabbed Flo's hand and pulled her to Ethan "this is new guy, aka Ethan Sakuya."

"It's nice to meet you," Ethan stretched his hand out. Flo took it shyly, her head still down.

"Y-you too," Flo said, blushing lightly. Ethan chuckled.

"Eh-hem" They heard from behind. They then realised that they were holding up a good fifty students, not all freshmen, but all a little PO'd.

"Sorry!" Eve called whilst shuffling the rest of the group along.

They all grabbed their lunches and sat down to a table near the back of the lunchroom.

"So, Oscar," Eve started "you are in the same swim class as new guy, correct?"

"It's true, we're pool pals," Oscar laughed. The rest of the group, minus Ethan and Flo, for embarrassment, so basically Oscar, Eve and Jamie joined in.

"So, how was he? Was he good? Was he bad? Was He fast?" Jamie asked Oscar, but obviously she didn't sound like she was talking about swimming.

"Oh, darling, if he was any faster he might give Slowpoke Sammy a run for his money, L-O-L, am I right, but no, Ethan's actually a decent swimmer, and by decent I'm talking about fire-type standard," Oscar explained "sorry sugar, but you just ain't cuttin' it, at least not like this Eevee girl." Oscar put his arm back around Eve's shoulder; Eve was actually eating while Oscar was talking so her face was full as Oscar's arm took her by surprise. She raised her head quickly and her face looked like a Qwilfish.

There was a short silence.

Then a roaring laughter.

The entire lunch hall stopped to look at the group of freshmen near the back. They noticed people were staring so they stopped the roaring laughter and converted it into nervous laughter.

"Sorry" Eve called. The rest of the lunch hall went back to their business. Our group just looked at each other and used their 'indoor laughs'.

So here's how things went:

Jamie, Eve and Oscar had a fabulous time laughing and talking and joking, sometimes at Ethan, OK most of the time at Ethan.

Ethan and Florence had a very intellectual conversation about stuff only the give a crap about; like grades and shit like that.

Then when they were done with the school food, they went out to the front of the school, but then Flo had to leave for a violin lesson. Then Oscar had to leave for a Swimming Council, being the freshman star swimmer meant he was an instant member.

And so, Ethan, Eve and Jamie were the three once again.

They decided to sit down on a bench, near the front of the school.

Awkward silence.

Eve looked to Jamie. Jamie looked at Eve. Smiles were exchanged.

"Awkward Squirtle!" They called to each other.

**Awkward Turtle is an actual thing; basically in an awkward situation, you put your right hand on top of your left, stick your thumbs out to the sides and turn them in a circular motion and say/yell 'awkward turtle.' It sounds stupid but hey, there you go.**

Ethan just looked at them, confused, as per norm.

"Awkward Squirtle?" He asked.

Jamie and Eve just gaped at each other

"OMG! You don't know awkward Squirtle?" They screamed into each of his ears.

"No," Ethan replied quietly.

After another explanation of 'Awkward Squirtle' the bell rang signalling registration.

The three walked into the main entrance hall and spilt into their two respective groups. Hugs were exchanged between the girls and it was time to face the final three lessons of Ethan's first day.

Alrighty, I'm gonna stop there, half to build up a little suspense and half because I just want to get another chapter up, I think that's my second today, I'm proud.

Alright babes

Ja Ne


	10. Eve's Favourite Claw

Well, it's been 9 chapters and only now is the first day finally ending. What a day it's been.

Now, on with the show!

Eve and Ethan walked into the normal form room for the second and last time that day.

As they walked in the rest of the form giggled, Ms Plume, however, sighed quietly and began calling the names from the register.

"Ethan," Ms Plume called.

"Here," Ethan replied.

"Eve," Ms Plume called.

"'sup!" Eve replied.

"Eve," Ms Plume repeated.

"Yo!" Eve answered.

"Eve!" Ms Plume continued menacingly.

"Here," Eve finally submitted. Ms Plume continued with the register as Eve and Ethan began their conversation.

"So, favourite colour?" Ethan asked.

"Rosy pink," Eve replied "you?"

"Midnight black," Ethan answered.

"Ooh, mysterious," Eve joked.

"I know right," Ethan chuckled.

"Hey," Ethan started "do you, like, wanna come over, y'know, after school." Ethan was blushing lightly.

"Sure," Eve replied smiling.

The door of the classroom opened to reveal a male Zangoose.

"Uh, sorry miss, I had a doctor's appointment," the boy explained.

"Very well, Zack," Ms Plume said "please take your seat." Ethan was momentarily distracted by the new entry but soon returned his attention to Eve; Eve however was a bit more distracted.

Eve was tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, biting her lip and with her right hand was stroking her neck and grabbing her shirt as a nervous reaction.

Zack had, what appeared to be, bleached white hair with some blood red highlights, and some pure red eyes. He was wearing a white T that said 'You wanna start something?' and black jeans.

He took his seat next to Eve. He turned to face her.

"Hey V," Zack said casually smiling. At the simplest greetings Eve blushed.

"Uh, hey Zack," Eve replied nervously, tugging on a lock of hair.

"So, what did I miss in Skill?" He asked.

"Not much, had another puzzle, Mrs Stroke is still my favourite teacher, had another fight Jennifer," She mumbled the last part about the fight.

"You had another fight?" Zack asked "isn't this getting just a little old." He did the 'pinch the air' thing to emphasise the little.

"I think it is, but I guess she disagrees," Eve argued, just staring into his eyes.

"Maybe you should be the one to end it," Zack suggested.

"Maybe…" Eve said. Eve then felt a light tap on her shoulder; she turned around to see a very neglected Ethan.

"Ah, Ethan, hey," Eve said, embarrassed about forgetting poor Ethan.

"Yeah, still here," Ethan said.

"Uh, Ethan this Zack, Zack meet, new guy, Ethan," Eve introduced them.

"Hey," Zack nodded as a greeting.

"Hi," Ethan responded.

Awkward silence

Eve turned to Zack.

"Awkward Squirtle!" Eve and Zack did the awkward Squirtle.

"Eve! Zackary!" Ms Plume called from the front in a warning tone.

"Woman-whose-first-name-we-don't-know!" Eve and Zack retorted in unison.

Ms Plume opened her mouth to answer back but was cut off by the ringing of the bell.

Zack and Eve got up together and walked straight to the front, looked Ms Plume dead in the eyes and said

"Indeed," and walked out.

The two walked out and just smiled.

"Uh, I have History," Zack said, pointing behind him.

"Uh, cooking," Eve pointed the opposite direction.

"I guess I'll see you around," Zack blushed very lightly.

"Yeah," Eve had the same reaction. They smiled and began walking away from each other. Once Zack turned a corner, Eve let out a sigh she was unaware she was holding.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around.

"Hi, I'm Ethan and I'm new, nice to meet ya," Ethan mocked.

"Oh, Ethan I'm so sorry," Eve apologized "as an apology, I'll make you something in cooking." Ethan considered it, and then nodded.

"Later,"" Eve said, walking past.

"Later," Ethan agreed.

'Alright, I have another History class next, oh that's right, Mrs Arcane said we're getting a partnered assignment, wonder who I'll get."

Cooking class

"OK students, today we're going to make a chicken curry and white rice," the teacher Mr Licks, a male Lickilicky, explained.

Mr Licks was a jolly, fat man; he had pink curly hair and brown eyes.

He was wearing a white short with the sleeves rolled up and wearing grey suit trousers.

Mr Licks began writing the method on the white board.

However, Eve already knew how to make a great chicken curry, so she began quietly and discreetly prepping her dish, by the time the class had time to look at the method she was cutting the chicken.

History Class

"All right students, you will be doing an assignment in partners," Mrs Arcane announced, the students began whispering to each other about who they were going to pick "your partners will not be decided by you, as such."

The class groaned.

"They also won't be decided by me," Mrs Arcane said.

Mrs Arcane was the Principle's wife.

She was a female Ninetails. She had long blonde hair with a red fringe in the front and a pony tail at the back and petrifying pink eyes. She wore a light yellow pencil skirt, along with a matching jacket and a red shirt.

Mrs Arcane stepped to the side to reveal a ladder game.

"Each of you will write your name somewhere on this ladder game, half of you will be at the top and, obviously, half of you will be at the bottom," Mrs Arcane explained, her pink eyes seemed powerful with knowledge, but also to the extent she seemed slightly demonic.

It took ten minutes for the entire class to have their names on the board.

Ethan had his name on the bottom near the right.

Zack on the top in the middle.

Mrs Arcane took ten more minutes to assign everyone to their partners.

It doesn't take a rocket scientist to work out one pairing, in particular…

I think it's OK if I leave it there.

Ja Ne


	11. End Of The Day! Start The Adventure!

OK, I'm gonna finish this day off THIS chapter, no excuses!

Let's get it going!

Ethan walked through the halls of the school, he looked fine but he felt like he was carrying the weight of the world.

'Of all the people in the class, no, of all the people in the world, I got him!' Ethan thought 'there were more than 20 students taking that class and I got him.'

Classes were over for the day and Ethan was heading to the school bus.

Nothing interesting happened;

History: Partners and assignments were…assigned.  
>2nd &amp; 3rd Swim Class: Teacher was out so Oscar got everyone to do another novelty race. It went well, for most.<p>

Ethan stepped out into the fresh air and breathed.

He walked onto the bus and saw Eve and Jamie chatting in the same seats they were in that morning. Eve noticed Ethan and waved.

Ethan walked up to them and sat down in his seat.

"Hey girls," he greeted them.

"Hey," Eve replied.

"Hi," Jamie said.

"What happened in cooking?" Ethan asked.

"Made curry," Eve and Jamie said in unison.

"Cool, save me some?" Ethan said.

"Yes, in fact, I did," Eve said "it's in my bag."

"Oh, and someone else is on the bus," Jamie said "Eve, if you'll you're your attention to the front of the vehicle." Jamie said in a tour guide voice.

Both Eve and Ethan looked to the front to see a familiar white haired boy step onto the bus.

While Eve's eyes lit up, Ethan's darkened.

'!' Eve thought.

'Ah crap," Ethan thought.

Jamie just looked at them and thought 'This WILL be fun.'

Zack saw the three and smiled at them; he walked up to them and looked at Ethan.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked Ethan. Ethan looked to the empty seat next to his.

"Uhhh," Ethan stalled.

"It's not!" Eve stepped in. Zack looked at Eve, smiled and blushed.

"Cool," Zack said, then squeezed past Ethan "well, this is good, we actually need to get to work on that assignment."

"Oh, are you guys doing a project together?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, Mrs Arcane wants us to do something on Mew," Zack explained.

"Oh, if you're doing a project, I won't come to your house," Eve said.

"No!" Ethan and Zack protested in unison.

Ethan looked at Zack. Zack looked at Ethan. Eve looked at them both in confusion.

"Uh, OK I guess I could come for a little while," Eve said in response. Both the boys smiled.

It took 15 minutes of light conversation between everyone, but Zack and Ethan, to get to Ethan's house.

Ethan, Eve, Zack and…Jamie?

"Jamie, this isn't your stop," Eve pointed out.

"Oh like I'm about to leave you alone with these two," Jamie looked at the boys "please girl, you know I got your back." Eve smiled.

"Thanks girl!" Eve hugged Jamie.

"Uh OK, my apartment is just over here," Ethan pointed in the direction the bus had come from.

It took about 5 more minutes of idle chit-chat to arrive at Ethan's home. Ethan took out his key and slipped it into the opening, turned and the door was open.

They all stepped into the large apartment, and what they got would put a smile on Eve, Jamie and Zack's face for a good two days.

"HIIII! HONEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYY!" Jane, Ethan's mother called, while sliding in from the kitchen.

Jane is a female Jolteon; she had sexy messy blonde hair and childishly excited emerald eyes. She was wearing a white T with a blue thunderbolt imprinted on it, a yellow jacket with sleeves that swallowed her hands, a very frilly very yellow skirt and brown cowboy boots.

Ethan stared blankly at his mother, dressed like a ray of old western sunshine, while the other three just smiled.

"Ah, you brought friends, great!" Jane exclaimed.

She walked over to the three guests.

"Hi, I'm Ethan's mother, Jane," She shook each of their hands "we're having a little party to celebrate both moving and everyone's first day at school and work, would you like to join us?" Eve, Jamie and Zack looked at Ethan, and then looked at each other, and then back to Jane's shining eyes

"Oh yeah," They replied in unison.

They went into the living room area, from which you could see the basic plan of the apartment:

The living room was essentially the centre of the apartment, there was an opening that lead to the kitchen, a small corridor that lead to the front door, there was a room next to the living room; the master bedroom, and down the hall there were three doors, on the right Ethan's room, straight down was a bathroom and on the right was Ethan's half-sister's, Sangii, room.

And speak of the devil, Sangii walked through the front door.

"Hey, I'm home!" she called "I brought "Jeremy over for dinner."

"Oh fantastic! Now, it's a real party!" Jane exclaimed.

"Why? It's not like he brought alcoh- oh, it brought back people," Sangii said, sourly.

"Hey Sis," Ethan said in strained nice voice.

Sangii is a female Serperior; she had forest green eyes and long brown hair. She was wearing a dark green tube top and long light green hippy trousers. She was wearing a bunch of sparkly bands around both her wrists.

Jeremy is a male Scyther; he has light green hair and beautiful, kind blue eyes. He was wearing blue jeans and a white T with green sleeves. He also had Scyther wings on his back.

"Hi, I'm Jeremy," Jeremy introduced himself. They all turned to look at him and Jamie and Eve weren't going to stop, unless there was one hell of a reason.

"Hey," they all replied; but with three different tones:

Ethan: Hey, nice to see you.

Zack: Hey, why is my crush staring at you?

Eve and Jamie: Hey, I'm Eve/Jamie, you seeing anyone?

5 minutes later Ethan's father came home, and that's when the real fun began…

Ethan's dad, Liam, is a male Leafeon. His hair is green and his eyes match. HE was wearing a red bandana that covered his mouth and nose, a blue checker pattern shirt and yellow trousers and shiny brown and black cowboy boots.

If he had been wearing a cowboy hat, Zack, Eve, Jamie and Jeremy may truly have lost their voices by the time they were done laughing.

Thankfully they were able to contain their explosion of laughter.

"Howdy everybody!" Liam yelled in mock a cowboy voice "I'm Sheriff Liam, please to make your acquaintance."

"Hey, the names Jamie and your son is my bitch," Jamie said, blatantly.

"I like her, can we keep her?" Sangii immediately said in response.

Eve and Zack laughed. Ethan lost all power in his face from sheer embarrassment and Sangii began talking to Jamie with great enthusiasm.

Eve eventually dragged her eyes away from Jeremy, and looked at Jane.

"You know, I am loving your hair," Eve commented.

"Why thank you. And your hair looks fabulous loose, it's simple but it's beautiful," Jane responded.

"Why, thank you! I wanted to put a ribbon in it this morning but I needed to rush," Eve continued.

And those two had a fun conversation about hair, then make-up, then shoes, then Ethan, then boys in general and so on and so forth.

Zack and Liam were having a man's conversation about sports.

This left Ethan and Jeremy.

"So…" Ethan said.

"So…" Jeremy replied.

"Are you dating my sister?" Ethan asked.

"No," Jeremy said quickly.

"But you want to, right?" Ethan persisted.

"Ah, well, uh, um, what about you?" Jeremy tried to turn the conversation. Ethan just gave him the look that said 'are you high or something?"

"Oh, I don't mean your sister, I mean either of your lady friends," Jeremy corrected himself. Ethan shook his head.

"The boy?" Jeremy guessed. Ethan gave him the same look as before.

"You never know until you ask," Jeremy defended himself.

These conversations continued until there was a large _**ding**_.

"Oh! That'll be the chicken!" Jane announced "Eve would you like to help me in the kitchen?"

"Oh my god, yes, of course!" Eve replied and half skipped, half sprinted to the kitchen.

5 minutes later they walked out with dishes galore.

We got:

Southern Fried Chicken

Curly Fries

Burgers

Pasta

Rice

Salad

Not to mention the great variety of dip and sauces.

"Time for the 1st annual Fiesta Feast" Jane announced.

"Everybody 'yay-ed' except for Ethan. What did you expect?

After that the party was a great success. Everybody left at 9:00pm.

And that was the end of Ethan Sakuya's first day at Ecruteak City High. And the first day of a great adventure.

I did it! I finished the first day! Wooo! Thank you to those who have read and reviewed and stuck with me so far, but don't let me fool you into thinking this story is over. Believe me, it's only just begun!


	12. Looking To The Future Winners!

Welcome back everybody! You experienced the first day to the fiesta! Now, the real adventure begins!

~:|:~

It's been a week since the 1st annual Fiesta Feast.

Ethan has settled in to the school nicely, although he mostly remained with his mentors.

Jamie and Ash were still dating.

Eve and Zack still remain as friends, both refusing to tell each other about their crushes, but hey there you go.

Zack and Ethan had worked together on their Mew project, albeit reluctantly, and managed to achieve an A.

And that's what you missed on Heroes of Sun and Moon: Eeveelutions!

~:|:~

School bus and the group were getting ready to leave. The four got off the bus to see a black Jaguar XF pull up outside the school. Out of the car came a familiar blonde, annoying, bitch.

In other words, Jennifer.

Jennifer's door was opened by her chauffer; a male Mr Mime.

"I don't expect you to be late like you were on Friday, Andrew!" Jennifer snarled at her chauffer.

"Madame, I explained that I would be late…" Andrew began.

"I don't care! Your job is to drop me off at school at 8:30 and pick me up at 3, you don't have any alibi!" Jennifer snapped.

"My wife was in labour," Mr Mime reasoned.

"I don't care if she was giving birth to Arceus herself! You are to be here promptly at 3, got it!" Jennifer yelled.

"Yes Madame," Andrew conceded.

Good."

Jennifer walked away. Andrew sighed.

"That bitch," Eve said under her breath, in shock of how rude, ungrateful and un-understanding Jennifer was being.

Eve then stopped and stared into the distance…

_Eve saw Jennifer crossing a road. A car drove into her. Someone stepped out in front of the car in black suit trousers._

"_3 o'clock, Madame," a man's voice said._

Eve snapped back to reality.

"Eve? Eve? Snap of it girl!" Jamie snapped her fingers in front of Eve's face.

"That was weird," Eve commented.

"What was? I know it wasn't Jennifer being a bitch and I know it wasn't me talking to you, so…" Jennifer reasoned.

"I spaced out, and I saw Jennifer getting hit by a car driven by her chauffer," Eve explained "he's planning to hurt her, maybe even kill her."

"That's deep," Zack commented "but wait how do you know you weren't just daydreaming, she's certainly not your favourite person."

"I don't dream about her death!" Eve argued.

"Come on, are you saying you saw Jennifer get hit by a car, in the future?" Jamie said.

"I don't know, but I definitely saw something," Eve admitted.

"You're tired, it's too early for Jennifer talk," Jamie reasoned.

Eve turned to Ethan, who'd said nothing.

"Ethan?" Eve said.

"I don't know, you may have been daydreaming but I don't know," Ethan said.

"Ya know you'd make one hell of a politician" Jamie said, the sarcasm almost physically dripping from her voice.

"Yeah, did you ever consider running for President?" Zack agreed with Jamie.

"Ha-ha," Ethan said "did you ever consider that I genuinely don't know what to think?"

Jamie and Zack looked at each other then looked at Ethan.

"We can go into school now you know," Ethan pointed out.

"We're aware," all three replied.

"So, are we going in?" Ethan pressed. The other three stopped, and then burst into an uncontrollable laughter.

"You're killing me," Eve said through her laughter.

Ethan was just blank faced.

Then the bell rang, signalling they didn't legally have a choice. They went into the main hall of the school and it was there that Jamie separated from the group once again.

"I'll see you all after reg," Jamie said walking to the electricity wing.

Today was a special day; today was the school's 100th anniversary. For the 100 year anniversary they would be digging up a time capsule left for the freshman of this year. So, in order to celebrate, there would be a tournament for each type and then a grand tournament for the individual category winners.

The other three walked into the Normal form room, to find not Ms Plume but, yes, ladies and gentlemen please give a warm welcome to Mrs Stroke!

"Ya late, what's your excuse?" Mrs Stroke said in a bored voice.

"Got bored?" Eve tried.

"Fair enough, sit, stand, eat a cookie for all I care," Mrs Stroke 'instructed'.

"Can I actually eat a cookie?" Zack asked.

"Knock yourself out," Mrs Stroke said whilst reading her magazine.

The three norms took their places and talked for 5 minutes before Mrs Stroke stood up.

"Alright, ya know why Plume isn't here she's helping set up whatever at the tournament, and you're getting a new student," Mrs Stroke announced "get in 'ere!"

Through the doors walked a female Swablu.

Her name was Madison.

She had white hair, straightened of course, with a bluish fringe and sky blue eyes. She was a shy looking girl. She was wearing light blue jeans and white T with slightly poofy sleeves that read 'The Sky Is The Limit'.

"I don't know what your usual teacher would do, but just sit in front of…" Mrs Stroke instructed "Ethan, the guy Eevee at the back."

Madison walked down the aisle quickly.

"She looks like she's going to drop from fear," Zack whispered to Eve.

"Yeah," Eve agreed.

Eve once again looked and stared into the distance…

_She saw Madison walking up to her new desk and being tripped up by the Smeargle two seats in front of Ethan._

_Madison fell and was attacked by Smeargle's tail. Madison sat up with orange paint smeared across her face and she began to cry._

Eve snapped back.

Madison was about to pass the Smeargle.

The Smeargle, who's actually called Sam, rolled out his tail. Madison tripped over the tail, but this time Eve used quick attack to catch her mid-fall.

Madison was in a slight state of shock of falling and then being suspended in the air.

"Are you alright?" Eve asked.

"Yes, thank you," Madison said in a very quiet voice. Eve helped Madison up, and then turned to glare daggers at Sam, her look said 'be afraid, be very afraid.'

Madison sat down at her seat. Eve walked back to her seat.

"You've improved your reaction time by like a thousand, that was a good save," Zack commented.

"That's the thing, it wasn't on reaction," Eve argued " I could never react that quickly, I had, like, a vision of Sam tripping her up and then she was about to trip so I saved her."

"Wow, that's a cool power to have, hey can see if I'm going to end up with who I want?" Zack blushed.

"I didn't know you had a crush on someone, who is it and I'll see what I can do," Eve said.

Zack blushed harder.

"Uh, could you just see who I'm going to end up with?" Zack asked.

"Well, I would but I don't know how to activate these visions, can't you just tell me who it is and I'll make an educated guess?" Eve persisted.

"Nuh-uh-uh, can't tell ya 'til I know how to make it work," Zack backed away.

"You're no fun," Eve pouted.

"What're you guys talking about?" Ethan leaned over.

"I can see into the future," Eve said.

"And I can see into the past," Ethan replied sarcastically.

"I'm serious, how do you think I saved her?" Eve questioned.

"Uh well…" Ethan stalled for a plausible explanation.

"Um," Madison spoke, the three turned their heads "I, um, just wanted to thank you for helping me, I'm Madison, by the way."

"Eve, the bleached hair is called Zack and this guy is Ethan, he's only been here a week," Eve introduced everyone.

"Yeah I'm pretty much new, like you," Ethan said "let's try to get along."

"It would be a pleasure," Madison smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Madison," Zack extended his hand.

"And you," Madison shook his hand.

_**Ding Dong**_the school intercom rang:

'Will all students please make their way to the front of the school for the retrieval of the time capsule. All students to the front of the school please?' Miss Syrupy's voice sounded through the school.

"Alright, you heard her, get out," Mrs Stroke said.

The class rose and started filing out, linking up with friends. Zack, Eve and Ethan began walking out, hoping to find Jamie, when Madison spoke

"Um, would mind if I came with you three? I don't know anyone and I don't want to be alone, so…" Madison became quieter as she spoke.

"Of course you can join us! The more the merrier!" Eve smiled joyously.

The Normal four walked out to the front of the school. Eve tried to get Zack to tell her who his crush is. Ethan and Madison had a pleasant conversation about the school and Ethan showed her as many important details about the school as he could before they went outside.

They got out side and were joined by Jamie. It was then Principle Arcane stepped out onto a podium and began some long-winded speech about 100 years of school blah blah blah.

Then Principle asked Coach Stone and Mr Licks to raise the time capsule out of the ground.

They opened it, releasing the hundred year old airs.

Then a small box was picked up and handed to the principle.

He opened the box to revealing 17 necklaces, each representing a different type.

"These are the prizes for the individual categories, so please, everyone, do your best!" Principle Arcane announced.

It was then a very large basin was presented to everyone.

"Now," Principle Arcane said, finishing his speech "let the games begin!" And with that he used Flamethrower and set a fire alight in the basin, a bit like the Olympics.

~:|:~

And with that the games have indeed begun. So stayed tuned for the next instalment of Heroes of Sun and Moon: Eeveelutions! I don't forget to review!

Seriously, review!


	13. The School Olympics Part 1

It's time to begin the individual categories.

Let's start at the top.

~:|:~

"Now, the first category will be for the bug course students!" Principle Arcane announced "the prize will be the Insect pendant!"

These will not be battles; they will activities to decide the strongest competitor.

The activity for the Bug course will be to cut through 50 feet of grass in the fastest time.

No-one cares about the bug students, so the winner was a Scyther named Ivan.

Next up is Dark.

This was one of Ethan's categories.

"Good luck Ethan!" Eve called.

"You're my bitch, so ya better win!" Jamie called.

"Do your best!" Madison called.

"What do you want me to say?" Zack said.

The Dark challenge is this:

The dark course students will be locked in a blindingly bright room, their challenge is to find the exit. The only rule is that they cannot close their eyes. Close your eyes and you're immediately disqualified.

All the dark students were gathered in the centre of the large dome that served as the arena.

"Ready? Begin!" the dark teacher, a male Absol, called.

The dark students opened their eyes to the blinding light. They all started moving blindly. It didn't take long for the first few to close their eyes, they were disqualified.

Soon, it was down to Ethan and a female Mightyena named Magnolia (I had nothing else).

Ethan had been waking aimlessly, he stopped and breathed.

He looked straight ahead and became calm. It was then he saw there were darker patches on the walls but on closer inspection they were…arrows! Arrows pointing to the exit! Ethan followed the arrows and walked to the wall, he felt the wall and felt a knob, a door knob. With that he turned the knob and the door flew open.

Ethan emerged to hear the Principle's voice

"And the winner of the Dread pendant; Ethan!"

The crowds of students cheered for the champion of darkness.

Magnolia stepped out and congratulated Ethan, purely happy to be able to close her eyes again.

"Congratulations!" Eve said as she gave him Ethan a big hug.

"Yeah, you actually won, be proud," Jamie said.

"Congratulations," Madison said quietly.

"OK, who are you?" Jamie said, looking Madison up and down.

"Oh, I'm Madison, I'm new," Madison said with her head down.

"Look at me child," Jamie said "you don't have to act so shy, if you got us, nobody can mess with you."

Madison smiled.

"Next up, the Dragons!" Principle Arcane announced.

"Well, that's me," Madison said "wish me luck."

"Good Luck Maddie!" Eve called.

"Good luck!" Everyone else yelled.

The Dragon Event:

This challenge is simple. Fire a dragon type attack into a cave, after firing your attack, the cave will light up and show how powerful you are.

First up was a male Shelgon, he fired a dragon pulse. It wasn't very powerful.

Next up, a female Dragonair, she fired a decent dragon rage. It nearly escaped the confines of the cave.

Several attempts later, but none beating the Dragonair…

Last up, Madison.

Madison looked extremely nervous, she was sweating and you could see her breathing really deeply.

"Madison," Principle Arcane addressed her "when you're ready."

Madison breathed and closed her eyes. Madison opened eyes that didn't appear to be hers. Eyes that projected seriousness and some form of confidence.

Madison crossed her wings in front of her chest. A growth of a blue sort of power began to grow between her wings and her chest. She opened her wings forward and the power of a supreme dragon pulse erupted from her.

The attack fired into the cave, disappeared and then a grand light erupted from the cave and the wind that accompanied it almost knocked the entire crowd over.

When the winds died down, everyone saw Madison standing firmly yet graceful, with one leg in front of the other and the fluffy feathers on her wings swayed gently; the true image of strength and grace, worthy of a goddess.

"A-and the winner is Madison," Principe Arcane barely managed.

Nobody could believe how much power a little pokégirl like Madison could empower such a powerful force and still have such elegance about her; it was, frankly, surreal.

Madison stepped down from the arena and the crowd made a path for her. She walked up to the others and smiled sheepishly.

"So…" Madison started "how did I do?"

"You could put a Rayquaza to shame," Eve said.

"You think so?" Madison's eyes lit up with hope.

"Next we have the Electric event!" the Principle announced.

"That's me, I don't think the results will be too shocking," Jamie said, walking away.

"Jamie, that was truly terrible," Eve responded.

"Still true!" She responded.

The Electric Event:

In this event contestants must use electricity to charge a giant light bulb for as long as possible whilst keeping a certain level of brightness.

Each Electric course student sat in a cubicle with a giant light bulb on the roof. Each participant put on a pair of gloves, connected to the light bulbs.

"Ready? Begin!" the electric teacher, a male Electivire, shouted. Immediately all the students began charging their bulbs.

It took 20 seconds for the first student to drop out. 35 for the next and so on until it was down to two.

Jamie and Ash.

Jamie and Ash were sitting on opposite ends, but exchanged glances. Needless to say, whoever won this ruled the relationship.

Jamie was sitting comfortably in her chair, her powers running through the gloves.

Ash seemed to be struggling a little bit more, but thus far was managing.

Then, it happened…

"It's time for the tie-breaker!" Mr Spike, the Electivire, announced.

It was then a couple of people from the water course combined their powers to create a large Surf attack.

Jamie and Ash braced themselves for the force of the water.

Once the wave had come and gone, one light bulb was still lit.

"And the winner is…" Principle Arcane announced "Jamie!"

The crowd cheered as a drenched Jamie raised her soaking wet head.

"Let's get an instant replay," Principle Arcane instructed.

In the replay, the wave crashed into both the electric types, they both remained where they were, but the water mixed with the electricity being distributed and both of them should have been hurt, not severely but hurt, Ash had been damaged slightly by the conduction but Jamie had suffered nothing.

"How did you manage to get through that without suffering any damage?" Mr Spike asked.

Jamie pointed to her wool.

"Basically, this is what happened…" Jamie started.

Eve began explaining to the other three "Her wool absorbs electricity…"

"When I was hit by electrified water…"

"The wool around her neck immediately began storing excess electricity…"

"Therefore protecting me from the electricity and only shaking me a little…"

"Nothing she couldn't handle whilst charging the bulb," Eve finished the explanation.

"I didn't think she had much power behind her tongue," Ethan commented.

"That girl's electrical prowess is unbelievable, this isn't her limit," Eve said "this isn't even close."

Jamie went up to her group.

"Oh yeah, I am that good," Jamie said.

"Congratulations," Eve hugged Jamie.

"Nice one, Jamie" Zack said.

"It was really great!" Madison chirped.

"You have power outside your mouth," Ethan commented.

"Yeah and there's enough in my mouth alone to take you down, so watch your step," Jamie warned.

The rest of the group laughed.

"Next up it's time to fight, fight, fight!" Principle announced.

"Jamie, that's us," Zack said.

"Already? Ugh" Jamie replied.

The Fighting Event:

In this event participants have one punching bag in front of them; this punching bag is on a chain on a line, when punched with enough force the punching bag will be forced backwards. Using one punch/kick knock the punching bag as far back as possible.

Jamie went up and used a Thunder Punch to knock the bag just over halfway to the end.

Zack used Mach Punch and got a little further.

Then stood the school dream boat. Will Shane the Gallade.

Will opened his light red eyes, his green hair rustling in the wind. Girls sighing in teenage lust.

Gallade charged energy in his fist and used a massive focus punch on the bag and forced it neatly to the end.

The crowd woo-ed and the principle announced Will the winner.

"Aww, too bad you guys," Eve hugged them both.

"That's cool, I won mine already," Jamie laughed "you on the other hand have to win the Steel event. Good luck."

"Thanks for the confidence boost," Zack said sarcastically.

"Next up is fire!" the Principle announced with great enthusiasm.

"Wish me luck guys," Eve said, nervous, as she walked away.

"Good luck hoe!" Jamie called.

"Thanks bitch!" Eve called back.

"Good luck Eve!" Ethan and Zack said in unison. They looked at each other and then turned away from each other in defiance.

The Fire Event:

In this event participants must use their power over heat to boil a tank of boiling water; the participant to get the water to 100 degrees in the shortest time is the winner.

Halfway through all the characters who we don't care about, it was our Eve's turn.

She took a deep breath, focused and blew…

~:|:~

I'm going to leave it there for now. Remember to review. :p

Ja Ne


	14. The School Olympics Part 2

Time to finish this little 'Sports Day' up.

So, let's do it.

~:|:~

She took a deep breath and blew…

And nothing happened.

"When you're ready Eve," the Principle said.

Eve nodded, then rubbed her hands together, then pushed them forward in hopes of creating fire. It didn't.

"Eve," Eve looked up "once more and then we're going to have to continue." Eve nodded.

Some people were snickering at Eve's failed attempts.

Eve sighed in surrender. She raised her hands into the air in a truly desperate attempt to create fire. She threw her hands down. And at that exact moment, a blazing orb fell from the sky and landed into the tank and the water instantly reached 100 degrees.

"That was great Eve, but I'm afraid it was not the fastest," the Principle announced "the winner is Francesca!"

Francesca is female Flareon. She's basically silent but she's a straight student.

Eve stepped down from the tank. Everyone stepped back from her, just that little bit scared.

Eve made it to her group.

"That was pretty cool," Zack commented.

"Yeah, way to build some suspense," Jamie joined in.

"Uh, yeah," Eve said "that wasn't me."

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked "we saw the fire come down at your command."

"I can't use fire type moves, my fire course sessions let me protect myself _against _fire attacks" Eve explained "I don't know how to use fire attacks."

Eve once again looked into the distance, another vision…

_The top of the school._

_Fran was on the roof; from her point of view she saw Eve's failed attempts. Fran readied a Fire Spin and at the moment Eve threw her hands down she threw the Fire Spin down into the tank_

Eve snapped back.

"Now _that _was weird," Eve said to herself, then snapped her head to the roof of the school, only to see a small silhouette retreat into the school via the flying type opening in the roof.

"Eve," Zack asked, concern in his voice "d-did you just have a vision."

"Yeah," Eve breathed "but this time, I think I had a vision from the past. I saw Fran throwing a fire spin into the tank during my turn."

"Fran? You mean the Flareon?" Zack asked.

"Yeah," Eve replied, still confused by what had just transpired in her eyes.

"Next we have the Flying Event," the Principle announced.

The Flying Event:

Three small balls will be released into the sky and move in random directions across the sky. Two of these will explode on contact; those who are caught in the explosion will not be harmed but will be disqualified. Find the real ball and you are the winner.

"This is my other event," Madison said "wish me luck."

"If your flying skills are half the extent of your prowess, you won't need it," Eve said.

Madison lined up with the other flyers.

"Ready? Begin!" The flying teacher, a female Pidgeot, called.

The balls were released and the students took off.

The first student to grab a ball grabbed a fake and knocked himself out and four others.

The second ball took out 5 more.

One more.

Madison had it in her sights and was heading full speed for it. But she was just beaten by a female Staravia named Starla.

"Aww, don't worry Maddie" Eve hugged Madison.

"Yeah, you already won the Draco necklace," Ethan reasoned.

"It's fine," Madison smiled "I've seen her fly in class, she's amazing, she deserves the Sky necklace."

"Next is the Ghost contest!" Principle Arcane announced.

The Ghost Event:

This challenge is simple; pass through as many walls as you can in 30 seconds.

It was a race.

The winner was Maggie, a female Misdreavus, with 28 walls.

Remember these are ghost people, they're usually solid.

"Next we have Grass!"

The Grass Event:

Sprout and bloom a single flower in the shortest time.

The winner was Isaac, a male Tangela.

"Next we have Ground!"

The Ground Event:

Contestants must take one unlit flare and then use an attack to dig a hole; you must be at least 20 feet below the surface before you light the flare. First flare to re-surface will signify the winner.

The winner was a silent boy called Chris, a Cubone

A Cubone pokémorph doesn't actually wear a skull that would be creepy. He wore a white hat and a white neckerchief; he also wore black jeans, white shirt and a brown leather jacket.

"Next we have Ice! Brrr!"

The Ice Event:

A gusher of hot water will erupt in front of each student. Contestants must use their power to freeze the water. The contestant to freeze the gusher in the shortest time will win.

This was Oscar and Florence's category.

Florence and Oscar lined up with the other Ice students.

"Ready? Begin!" Miss Crystal, a female Weavile, shouted.

The gushers erupted in front of the students and everyone unleashed an Ice Beam, all except Flo. Flo waited and then unleashed a mighty blizzard, freezing her geyser and everyone else's.

"Well, due to the fact that she froze everybody's gusher at the same time, Florence is the winner!" the Principle announced.

The crowd cheered for the winner.

The other competitors stepped down.

"Oscar!" Eve called; Oscar looked up "Oscar over here!"

Oscar half ran half skipped over to the rest of the group.

"Hey guys!" Oscar said upon his arrival; he turned to Zack and Ethan "ladies."

"I'm sorry, wha-" Ethan said.

"How have you been?" Eve interrupted Ethan.

"Oh fabulous! I tried to find you but I got distracted by a couple jocks who felt the need to ask questions about my sexuality," Oscar explained "I tell ya now, it's like being caught between a rock and a hard place, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, you're too much," Eve laughed.

"I know," Oscar admitted "that's why I have a boyfriend now."

"Get out," Eve said surprised "who is he? What's he like? Is he cute? And does he have friend?" (T.A.Q. remember)

"His name is Jacob, he's a Marshtomp, he's the sweetest boy in the world, he's gorgeous and I do believe he does have a friend."

"I want to meet him, I want to meet the friend and I want to know everything else," Eve dug deeper.

"Well…" Oscar started.

"Next we have poison!" the Principle announced.

"That's not anyone here, is it?" Oscar asked. They all shook their heads.

The Poison Event:

Contestants must use their poisonous powers to kill a bloomed rose.

The winner was Rita, a female Roselia.

"Next is, yes I think I'm getting something, Psychic!" Principle Arcane announced.

"Oh Arceus, that's me," Eve said.

"You'll be fine," Jamie said.

"You'll do great," Zack complimented.

"I have no psychic type attacks," Eve said.

"Oh, you're screwed," Ethan said. Oscar hit Ethan.

"You'll be fabulous, trust me," Oscar said.

Eve went up to the stage.

The Psychic Event:

Participants will sit in a booth. They'll put on a helmet; on top of the cubicle is a meter that will register each participant's psychic strength. The strongest reading after 30 seconds will be declared the winner.

Eve sat down into her booth, hope all but lost. In the cubicle next to her sat down the only person Eve could not stand. You guessed it! Jennifer. (Boooooooo. Hisssss)

"Ready? Begin!" Mr Mind, a male Alakazam, the psychic teacher, said.

The meter was circular with a large needle. Everyone's needle began to go around the meter often stopping just after 90 degrees. Jennifer's needle stopped just before 180 degrees.

"Get ready to lose again, bitch," Jennifer said to Eve at the 20 second mark.

Eve sighed.

Eve stopped and stared into the distance. Another vision!

_Eve saw Principle Arcane holding a pink necklace. Oh! The Mind Pendant._

_The Principle was saying something._

"_The Mind Pendant winner: Miss…"_

Just before the winner was revealed Eve snapped back to a loud high pitched sound in her ear.

"Eve! Snap out of it!" Mr Mind yelled into her right ear.

"Huh?" Eve woke up.

"You broke the machine," Mr Mind explained.

Eve stepped out to look at the meter. The needle was spinning wildly, even though Eve was no longer connected.

"That's how much it spins purely on the aftermath of the power you forced into it.

"Ah," Eve said "I see."

"Can you imagine how much it spun when you were connected?" Mr Mind asked.

"Well…" Eve said, ready to say no when…

Eve had another vision

_Eve saw herself in the cubicle, and then she started staring into the distance. _

_The vision!_

_The needle started spinning like there was no tomorrow. Sparks were flying out of the machine. The cubicle was shuffling forward due to the extreme motion._

Eve snapped back.

"Whoa," she commented "too many at a time."

"The winner is Eve!" the Principle announced.

"Next we have Rock!"

The Rock Event:

Contestants must use their powers to destroy a large boulder and then carve another boulder of the same size from the earth. The fastest contestant wins.

Eve went up to the rest of her group.

"Congratulations!" Oscar and Jamie said whilst hugging her from two sides.

"Thank you, but I'm not sure if I won, was I in time?" Eve said.

"You had 10 seconds left, y'know, before you knocked everyone else out of the park!" Jamie exclaimed.

"You were amazing," Zack said with soft eyes. Eve half melted just from that.

"T-thank you," Eve blushed. Zack blushed too.

"It was great," Ethan commented, actually having conversation with Madison.

"You were fantastic," Madison said.

"Hey, isn't Richard in this category?" Eve asked Jamie.

"Ah yes, the notorious Richard," Zack chimed in.

"Probably, I don't care, he's probably also in Zack category," Jamie replied "isn't that next?"

"Nope," Zack said, looking to the stage "it's right about now."

"And the winner is Richard!"

"So, nearing the end next is Steel!"

"Wish me luck," Zack said walking to the stage.

"Good luck bleach!" Jamie called.

"Good Luck Zack!" Eve yelled. Zack looked back to Eve and blushed. He hurried to the stage faster.

The Steel Event:

There will be an iron wall; contestants must use their power to create the most damage on to the wall. Each student is allowed one hit. The contestant that causes the most visible damage is the winner.

The last one up was Zack. He would have to beat a Steelix boy.

Zack raised his right hand, readying. His hand began to glow signifying the power flowing through it.

He ran to the wall, jumped and moved his hands diagonally, seeming not to hit the wall. He landed with grace.

One second - Nothing

Two seconds - Light scratch

Three seconds – Giant grooves across the entire iron wall

"And the winner is Zack!"

The crowd cheered.

Zack walked up to the rest of the group.

"I'm a winner after all," Zack said.

"Just like me," Eve said, hugging Zack.

Eve: blush

Zack: blush

"Now, it's just you Oscar," Jamie said.

"So it seems," Oscar said.

"Now, let's wrap this up, it's time for Water!"

"Ethan," Oscar addressed "let's go."

Ethan nodded.

The Water Event:

A wooden tower is in front of each participant. When the clock begins, the towers will be set alight. Be the first to extinguish the fire on your tower and you win.

Everyone was lined up. Ready.

"Ready?" Mr Surf, a male Ludicolo, cheered "Begin!"

Everyone, but Ethan of course, began using water attacks. Oscar also didn't use a water attack right away; instead he began collecting water in the palm of his hand. It took him 5 seconds to judge it ready. He raised the orb of water in the air then threw it on the ground, resulting in a powerful Surf. The surf doused every fire, including Ethan's. The surf covered everyone's sights, but in the shock of it all Oscar turned around. Through the waters he saw Florence and glared. Her reaction was unexpected.

She smirked.

Oscar narrowed his eyes in a quiet rage.

The waters passed and Oscar adopted his usual sunny attitude.

"The winner is Oscar!"

The wet crowd roared both for Oscar and the fact that after the prizes were awarded everyone got to go home.

~:|:~

Award Ceremony

"I'm going to make this quick and just give out the awards," Principle Arcane announced "so let's get the winners up here!"

The crowd cheered and clapped as the winners for each category stepped up to the stage.

"The Insect Pendant winner: Mr Ivan Blade!"

Ivan accepted the award.

"The Dread Pendant winner: Mr Ethan Sakuya!"

Ethan accepted the award.

"The Draco Pendant winner: Miss Madison Scorch!"

Madison accepted the award.

"The Zap Pendant winner: Miss Jamie Charge!"

Jamie accepted the award.

"The Fist Pendant winner: Mr Will Shane!"

Will accepted the award.

"The Flame Pendant winner: Miss Fran Fyre!"

Fran accepted the award. As she stepped down she threw a quick look at Eve.

"The Sky Pendant winner: Miss Starla Streak!"

Starla accepted the award.

"The Spooky Pendant, which I'm a little scared to hold, winner: Ms Maggie Scrame!"

Maggie accepted the award.

"The Meadow Pendant winner: Mr Isaac Bloom!"

Isaac accepted the award.

"The Earth Pendant winner: Mr Chris Level!"

Chris accepted the award.

"The Icicle Pendant winner: Miss Florence Mount!"

Flo accepted the award.

"The Toxic Pendant winner: Miss Rita Terada!"

Rita accepted the award.

"The Mind Pendant winner: Miss Eve Takuyaki!"

Eve hesitated. The Principle looked at Eve expectantly. Eventually Eve did accept the award.

"The Stone Pendant: Mr Richard Big!"

Richard accepted the award.

"The Iron Pendant: Mr Zachary Diamante!"

Zack accepted the award.

"Finally, the Splash Pendant winner: Mr Oscar Wish!"

Oscar accepted the award.

"All winners are to be expected at a special party, to which they may invite whoever they like; it will be this Friday starting at 7pm, now enjoy the rest of your day!"

~:|:~

Woo! They won yay! Now, I have to plan for this party, and you're invited, because I have a feeling there's going to be a lot more than soft drinks and dancing at this school party! Longest chapter yet!


	15. Well, This Is Fun

The real, unplanned, unanticipated (by me anyway) plot is about to reveal its true form.

So, let's get this party started.

~:|:~

Friday night at 6pm.

'!" Eve thought to herself 'OK Eve, you need to breathe, breathe. KYAAAAAH! OhmyArceus! Alright its fine, he just asked you as a friend, yeah, you're just friends.'

Basically, this is what happened.

Wednesday

_Normal form room._

_Eve was talking to Ethan about the fact that they don't have date to the party on Friday._

"_You know what'd be fun?" Ethan said._

"_What?" Eve replied._

"_Our pendants have opposite meaning; wouldn't it be funny if we went together?" Ethan chuckled._

_Eve giggled "Yeah, I guess it would be. Tell you what, if neither of us have dates by Friday, we go with each other, deal?"_

"_Deal."_

_Then Zack walked in, late again. He walked to the back of the class and sat in his seat. _

_Zack breathed in deeply._

"_Eve," Zack started._

"_Yes?" Eve said innocently as she turned to face him._

_As he looked into her eyes he could hear his heartbeat in his ears._

"_W-w-wo-wo-wou-w," Zack stuttered "uh-uh-buh-um-uh."_

"_Zack? Are you OK?" Eve asked._

"_?" Zack said, forcing the words out of his throat._

"_Um, if you said what I think you said then," Eve started "yes, I would love to go to the dance with you."_

_Zack blushed and his eyes lit up. The bell rang._

"_I'll pick you up at 6:30?" Zack asked._

"_That would be nice," Eve responded._

Present (Friday)

Eve was dressed in a simple long pink dress with a cherry blossom pattern down the side and a flower designed belt, the belt buckle being a bloomed flower.

"Mom!" Eve called.

Her mother came into the room and gasped.

"You look wonderful honey!" she exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Eve said "how's my hair? Is this dress too plain? Arceus, I don't know what I'm doing."

"Alright," Sara held her "you look gorgeous; now your date is Zack right?" Eve nodded.

"Yeah, he said he'd be here at 6:30," Eve looked at her watch; 6:20.

"Alright we have 10 minutes so we're going to do your hair," Sara said.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Eve said, suddenly more defensive.

"Honey, it's lovely, but I'm beauty stylist," Sara explained "trust me."

7 minutes later…

_**Ding Dong **_

Alan opened the door to see Zack.

Alan saw white hair, red fringe, blood red eyes and a simple black and white tux, also holding a bouquet of purple peonies and red roses.

Alan was not amused.

"So," Alan said folding his arms bringing out an icy glare "you want to take my daughter out?"

"Well," Zack started (Oh Zack never start with well) "I'm here now so, preferably."

(For those of you confused he's NOT on a suicide mission)

"I see," Alan said slowly, his eyes were growing colder by the second "why don't you come in? Eve will be down in a moment."

Alan led Zack into the kitchen. Alan gestured for him to sit down, so he did.

"So," Alan started "what are your intentions towards my daughter?"

Zack froze.

"Ah, well, I was planning just to take her to this party at the school," Zack explained.

Alan looked at him suspiciously.

"What's that necklace around your neck for?" Alan asked.

"Oh, this is the reason the party is happening," Zack explained "as I'm sure you know, it was the schools 100th anniversary this week, so we had a tournament and this was one of the prizes."

"I see," Alan nodded.

"Yeah, Eve's got one too," Zack added.

Sara then walked into the kitchen.

"Oh hello," Sara said pleasantly "you must be Zack."

Sara held out her hand. Zack shook her hand.

"Yes I am," Zack replied.

"Well, Eve will be down in just a second," Sara smiled "ooh, actually I think that's her now."

Eve ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Mom, I need you to help me with-" Eve ran into the kitchen. She saw Zack.

Zack stood up.

Eve's hair was down with blonde highlights.

"Zack!" Eve said, surprised to find him in her kitchen "uh, five minutes. Mom."

Eve went back upstairs and Sara soon followed suit.

Zack sat back down.

"So…" Zack said, directed to Alan.

"So," Alan replied.

Eve's room –

Eve sat on her bed with her head in her hands. Sara sat down beside her and put her arm around her daughter.

"Are you OK honey?" Sara said.

"Yeah," Eve sighed "I'm fine, but I'm super nervous and I have no idea what I'm doing."

Sara sighed.

"C'mon, you have a cute boy downstairs waiting for you," Sara encouraged "besides I think it's only fair to save him from your father, I saw the look in his eyes."

Eve chuckled.

"You're right," Eve admitted "I probably should rescue him."

Eve walked down the stairs; Zack was waiting at the bottom.

"Ready?" Zack asked.

"No," Eve smiled "but I'm sure you can take care of that."

"Have fun kids," Sara waved.

"Mr Takuyaki, thank you for the _pleasant _conversation," Zack said, hoping.

"I don't like you," Alan said bluntly "but you're welcome, none-the-less."

Zack nodded.

And so they left for the party, arm in arm.

They took a hired car.

It took 10 minutes to pull up by the school; they could hear the pokérap from inside.

"Alright, let's do this," Zack said stepping out the car.

"Yeah!" Eve replied.

The Eve had another vision.

_Eve saw some steps and then two pairs of white shoes. Then she saw white trousers and a white dress. A wedding dress. She was about to see their faces but the sun prevented her. It was a beautiful wedding. Eve saw the bride had long pink hair with blonde highlights. _

_The vicar was speaking "By the power invested in me by, well, me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!"_

Eve snapped back.

"Eve?" Zack asked. Eve looked at him a little surprised by his presence.

"Wait, did you just have a vision?" Zack whispered.

"Uh, yeah, but it wasn't important," Eve waved her hand dismissingly.

"Oh OK, if you say so," Zack said "how about we get to that party?"

Eve nodded and so they went into the school, which had been transformed into a party venue.

Disco lights, streamers, loud music, drinks (not initially alcoholic), snacks, for some reason a few poles had been dotted around the school.

Eve and Zack stood by the front door, taking in the entire event.

"They cleaned up good," Zack said.

"They're going to have to," Eve remarked. Zack chuckled.

"Yo, girl!" Jamie called from further in the main hall.

"Hey Jamie!" Eve waved.

Jamie was wearing a long gold dress with a sparkly pattern down the front and a yellow scarf thing that you hold that goes round your back when you wear a dress.

"Jamie, you look lovely," Eve remarked.

"Why thank you!" Jamie smiled "and I must say you pull off pink very well!"

"Thank you," Eve returned.

Zack coughed.

"You look fine," Jamie said, quickly returning her attention to Jamie.

"So, where's Ash?" Eve said looking for him.

"Ah well," Jamie started.

"Ah well? No good sentence ever started with 'ah well'," Eve commented.

Jamie laughed half-heartedly.

"After we were awarded our pendants, I went to see how he was," Jamie started "I saw him walking home so I ran to catch up with him, I gave him a hug from behind and he threw me off, turned around and said 'Stay away from me, you fucking slut!' I asked him why he was saying that and he said 'You know that pendant belongs to me, so either hand it over or fuck off!" then when I said no, he flipped me off and walked away."

"Jamie…" Eve said, feeling total regret for her friend.

"It's fine," Jamie said, her eyes brimming with strength and confidence "if that's how he's gonna be, he's not worth my time, or yours so don't get involved like you did with Richard."

Eve smirked.

"OK," Eve complied "c'mon let's have some fun, it looks the entire school was invited."

"No, just freshmen and sophomores," Jamie corrected.

Eve started waving to someone.

"Who are you waving at?" Zack looked for someone waving back.

"Ethan and Maddie," Eve replied. Soon enough Ethan and Madison appeared from the crowds and worked their way over to the others.

"Hey," Eve said, hugging Madison and Ethan.

"Hey," Ethan replied.

"Hi," Madison said.

"Are you two here with anyone?" Eve asked innocently.

"Uh yeah," Ethan said raising his hand, intertwined with Madison's.

"Oh," Eve smiled deviously "so, who asked who?"

They both blushed.

"Uh, Madison asked me," Ethan admitted.

"I was wondering which one of 'em would wear the pants," Jamie mumbled.

The whole grouped laughed.

"Hey ladies," Oscar said, appearing from nowhere.

"Oscar!" Eve said pulling him into a hug "so, where is your new boy toy?"

"Oh, Jacob is just getting me a drink," Oscar explained.

"Aww, that's so cute," Eve hugged Oscar again.

"Yeah it's adorable," Ethan mumbled.

"Zack, I need to talk to Jamie, Maddie and Oscar alone for a sec," Eve said.

"So, coke?" Zack said, looking through the words.

"Basically," Eve agreed.

"Ethan, would you mind getting me one?" Madison requested timidly.

"No problem," Ethan said "be right back."

"OK," Jamie said, with a more serious tone "what do you really want to talk about?"

"Wait, I thought you just wanted to get Zack to get you a drink," Madison said.

"No, she's just trained him to think he can see through her," Oscar explained.

"Oh, that's good," Madison admitted. They all looked at her surprised.

"Anyway, I have a very bad feeling about tonight," Eve said "something's off."

"What do you mean 'off'?" Jamie inquired.

"Apparently, the necklaces that were awarded at the ceremony are meant to hold divine powers, together they have the power to bring down Arceus herself," Eve explained.

"I doubt they're that powerful," Jamie said.

"I can feel more power here and now than at any other time, with the entire school here, it's just freshmen and sophomores here tonight and I can feel more power than ever before," Eve explained "but not as much as there should be."

"What?" Jamie said.

"All the necklaces should be a lot more powerful than this," Eve explained.

"Then why don't we just drop it for now," Jamie suggested "look the guys are coming back."

"Why didn't want them around, anyway?" Oscar asked.

"I know them, if I explained this feeling to them I know they would become all worried and frustrated and ask questions and I might even be wrong and I would've wasted this night for them," Eve explained.

"You're a good person Eve," Madison commented. Eve smiled as a thank you.

"Hey, I got you your drink," Zack popped up from behind Eve.

"I should hope so, for your sake," Eve teased, taking the drink from his hand.

"Uh, hey," a male Marshtomp said from behind Oscar.

"Oh Jacob!" Oscar's eyes lit up with glee of his boyfriend's arrival "I'm sorry for going away, but I saw these guys and it slipped my mind, I'm sorry."

"S'ok," Jacob chucked "don't be silly."

Then they hugged.

And every single person saw their dream.

They all wanted someone who would hug them when they were being silly. Someone who understood what they were feeling. Someone who you could always relate to, no matter the situation.

And in that moment they all felt jealous.

Whether they suddenly realised just how much they lost…

Or how much they now had to live up to…

Or even how much they weren't expecting to require being in a real relationship…

In that moment they each felt a tinge of jealousy mixed in with feeling of happiness and pride.

But in that moment they all realised how little they had to worry about.

Worrying because one more person didn't like them…

That a relationship could form in many ways…

That they could create something from scratch entirely different but held the same promise.

"You two look cute together," Eve commented calmly.

"Thanks Eve!" Oscar smile maniacally.

'No,' Eve thought 'thank you.'

"*cough* *cough*" the Principle gathered everyone's attention on the mic "welcome everyone, before I allow you to continue I have a rather embarrassing secret to admit; it has been confirmed that three of the pendants given out at the ceremony are, in fact, fake."

The was a loud mumble from the students about which ones were fake.

"There is a way to determine which are the genuine article and which are the forgeries," the Principle announced "if the recipients would squeeze the pendants in their hands, the ones that shatter are the fakes."

All the recipients of the awards took their prize in hand, knowing that three of their necklaces were going to break.

The first to lose their pendant was Ivan, the Insect pendant 'winner'.

Next to lose the prize was Isaac, the grass pendant 'winner'.

Our favourite group took each of their pendants in hand, readying to do it all together.

"On three," Ethan said.

"One," Oscar said.

"Two," Jamie.

"Three!" Eve said. And on queue they each squeezed their pendants as hard as they could.

"Look on three?" Eve suggested. They all nodded.

"Three!" Jamie said immediately. They all opened their hands. The one who lost their pendant was…

None of them.

The last to lose their pendant was Florence, who, when she found her pendant was a fake, gritted her teeth and went up the stairs of the school, heading to the flying course room.

"Well, we're all in the clear," Eve said, containing joy.

"So we are," Jamie smirked "I knew it all along."

Then the doors opened and Sangii and Jeremy walked through and started looking for Ethan.

Upon spotting him and the rest of the group, they made their way over to him.

"Yo brat!" Sangii yelled.

"Hey Sangii," Ethan said, surprised "what are you doing here?"

"You dropped this," Sangii said, she then presented him with the Dread Pendant.

"Oh, thank you," Ethan said putting the pendant around his neck.

Then a female Jynx walked in.

She was dark skinned with blonde hair. She was wearing a red T that appeared to magnify her cleavage, and a long white skirt.

"Yo, bitches, what's taking so long?" she yelled.

"Chanequa, calm yourself!" Sangii said.

It was then, as Chanequa ran into the school, the lights suddenly became as bright as day, the children groaned, but the lights kept brightening until they shattered. Then upon the stage appeared a blinding light appeared.

A loud voice erupted from the light.

"YOU HAVE DEFIED MY POWER AND YOUR THEFT HAS LED YOU TO DIVINE RETRIBUTION!" the voice called "IF THOSE WHO HOLD THE KEY OF DESTRUCTION DARE TO OPPOSE ME, I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE! BUT YOU MUST GET TO ME FIRST! WE SHALL BATTLE AT THE HIGHEST PINNACLE OF YOUR PROWESS! WE SHALL MEET SOON!"

The light dimmed and everything returned to normal. Suddenly all the doors and windows in the school slammed shut.

Chanequa tried to pry the doors open, but they wouldn't budge.

"Well, this exciting," Chanequa said.

~:|:~

Now, the fun begins. But what does Chanequa's introduction have to do with the lights? Stay tuned and find out next time! You've read, now review! Because YOU are the key to unlocking the mystery of this story!

(R&R)

Ja Ne


	16. No Turning Back

Everyone, this chapter is officially the beginning of the end (not actually official because then Pokémon can sue me). This is where our adventure takes its final turn. Please, enjoy this adventure; I sincerely hope you won't be disappointed.

~:|:~

There was a lot of mumbling and talking, mostly about the strange event that had occurred.

"OK," Eve started "what do you guys think that _thing _was talking about?"

"You have defied my power and your theft has led you to divine retribution," Jamie quoted, everyone turned to look at her "if those who hold the key of destruction dare to oppose me, I accept your challenge. But you must get to me first. I will be at the highest pinnacle of your prowess. We shall meet soon."

"You got ALL of that?" Ethan asked, shocked.

"Don't be so surprised," Eve explained "Jamie may not act like an especially smart person, but she has a Donphan's memory."

"That's nice, but if we don't figure out he means it's not much help," Sangii commented.

"So," Eve started "we have defied its power which has led us to divine retribution…"

"Divine retribution is the punishment of someone by a deity," Madison explained "who or whatever that was must feel we've stolen something from them and wants us to be punished."

"Now we just need to know what we stole," Zack inferred.

"Wait!" Eve said "it started the moment Chanequa walked in!"

Everyone turned to Chanequa.

"Chanequa," Sangii asked "do you know anything about the key of destruction?"

Chanequa pondered and then it dawned on her something that had to do with the key of destruction.

"Oh!" She said "I have heard of the key of destruction, there's a legend…"

_In the beginning there was nothing, a void. _

_Then an egg appeared and hatched a being named Arceus, he then created a single being to control time and space, the being was called Giratina. But Giratina tried to destroy Arceus. As punishment, Giratina was banished to the Distortion World. Arceus then made Dialga, to control time, and Palkia, to control space. Dialga, Palkia and Giratina, the beings of existence, then used their powers to create Azelf, the being of Willpower under Dialga, Mespirit, the being of Emotion under Palkia, and Uxie, the being of Wisdom under Giratina. These were known as the being of Willpower. Eventually, more powers were forged, the being of the Land, Groudon, the being of the Sea, Kyogre, and the being of the Sky, Rayquaza. Lugia, being of the Stormy Waves, and Ho-oh, being of the Rainbow Winds. But anyway, Arceus' life force was down to the 17 plates he held, together with Arceus they formed the Key of Creation. Many years ago there was meteorite that was on a crash course to Earth, it was big enough to destroy the planet. Arceus saw the meteorite and used his own body to defend the planet. In that process, the 17 plates that held Arceus' life force were scattered. Arceus didn't have enough power to find the plates herself, so she retreated to her dimension and began a long slumber, in order to regain her power, which last to this day._

_The legend says that when the plates scattered away from Arceus they became fragments of life, but when they came together once again, their combined power would bring down Arceus, the being of creation, by forming the Key of Destruction._

"Eve," Jamie said "you said that the pendants awarded were strong enough to defeat Arceus, could it be that…"

"It's very much possible, which means we need to gather everyone who has the pendants, it's definitely us and Chanequa, Will, Starla, Fran, Chris, Rita and Richard," Zack said.

"But Ivan and Isaac's pendants were destroyed as well, therefore the Insect pendant and Meadow pendant must be in here," Ethan concluded.

"But where?" Eve asked.

Then Eve had another vision…

_Eve saw Jeremy standing against a Pinsir boy._

_Jeremy raised his hands in the air, suddenly a forest green ribbon wrapped itself around Jeremy's arm, the ribbons snapped to reveal Scyther blades. He pointed his blade at the Pinsir._

_Jeremy's necklace then hung around his neck._

_By the powers of the Insect Pendant!" Jeremy yelled "I will not lose!"_

Eve snapped back.

"Eve," Zack put his hand on her shoulder "what did you see?"

"Well," Eve started.

Then Eve had yet another vision.

_Eve saw Sangii hold her necklace in the air. She was facing a Pidgeot girl._

"_I swear by the Meadow Pendant!" Sangii shouted "I'm gonna take you down."_

Eve snapped back.

"Did you just have two visions?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah," Eve said "I know who has the Insect and Meadow pendants."

"Huh?" Everyone said "Who?"

Eve looked at Sangii and Jeremy and pointed at them.

"You."

"Us?" Sangii and Jeremy said in unison.

"I saw you," Eve said "Jeremy had the Insect pendant and Sangii had the Meadow pendant."

Jeremy and Sangii looked at each other, confused. Then realisation dawned on them.

They each reached into their pockets and dug out the Meadow and Insect pendant.

"You mean these?" Sangii inquired.

"Yes, those are the ones!" Eve shouted.

Insect

Dread

Draco

Zap

Meadow

Icicle

Mind

Iron

Splash

Right now, they have 9 pendants in their hands.

Fist

Flame

Sky

Spooky

Earth

Toxic

Stone

They need 7.

"We need to gather the other seven holders," Eve announced.

They split to find the others:

Jamie and Zack went to find Will

Eve went to find Fran.

Madison and Chanequa went to find Starla.

Ethan went to find Maggie.

Jacob and Oscar went to find Richard.

Jeremy went to find Rita.

Sangii went to find Chris.

~:|:~

Will was by the punch bowl, with two girls under his arms, being 'comforted' by him. But when they weren't looking, he had the most disgustingly smug grin on his face.

When Jamie and Zack found him, they both cringed.

'Bastard!' Jamie thought.

'Idiot,' Zack thought.

They walked over to him. He looked up with a questioning look.

"Can I-" Will started.

"You need to come with us," Jamie said blatantly.

"Ah, OK," He replied he started tugging the two girls along.

"Just you," Zack said. Will sighed.

"I'll be right back ladies," Will said.

"Don't count on it," Jamie intervened, turning away.

Will gave her a curious glance but followed them none-the-less.

~:|:~

Eve found Fran by the side of the main hall, in pretty bad shape.

She was on the floor, resting against the wall, with bruises along her face and panting like a dog.

Eve's eyes widened as she ran over to her.

"Oh my Arceus Fran what happened?" Eve said.

"Wait for it," Fran managed. Eve shot her a questioning look.

Then Eve had another vision.

_Eve saw the light again; this was a post-cognitive vision, a vision from the past. It was giving the speech. Eve saw Fran jump behind it, she started powering up an Overheat but the light released its power and overwhelmed Fran. She disappeared and then reappeared by one of the corridors. Fran tried to get back in to fight again but the light had disappeared._

Eve snapped back.

"Why?" Eve questioned.

"That light…" Fran explained "was Arceus."

Eve's eyes widened in shock.

"W-wha?" Eve said.

"Hundreds of years ago there was a meteorite on a crash course, it threatened to destroy the planet, but Arceus put her life on the line to protect it. She sacrificed 16 plates that held the majority of her life force. She entrusted a woman named Gemma with the plates, so she could spare the lives of those in danger. Then Arceus went to rest. Years later she visited Gemma to retrieve the plates, but Gemma betrayed Arceus. Arceus had barely any power left so she had no choice but to retreat. In that time she created two beings, Dia the Dialga and Pearl the Palkia. Dia was chosen to rule time. Pearl to rule space. Together they took down Gemma. But Gemma, who Arceus had bestowed an entire dimension upon, escaped to a place called the Distortion or Reverse world, with the plates." Fran explained "200 years ago my ancestor found an opening into the Distortion World and stole the plates from Gemma. That night he had a dream; Arceus spoke to him, telling him to hold the plates until Arceus had enough strength to return for them. But 50 years later the plates were stolen, the only thing my ancestor saw were two black wings and three red thorns. These are the plates that were stolen."

"What was Gemma?" Eve asked.

Fran looked up.

~:|:~

Madison tried looking for Starla but found no success. She turned to Chanequa.

"Keep looking around here, I'm looking from above."

Chanequa nodded.

Madison walked up the stairs until she came to the flying classroom, top of the school. She looked up to determine her course but saw something she didn't expect…

Starla flapping her wings, in order to remain in the air staring dead into the eyes of…Florence.

Florence had changed into her traditional kimono. The kimono she wore after evolving into a Froslass from Snorunt.

Starla was hurt and the tip of her right wing was frozen, which explains why she was having trouble staying in the air.

Starla's eyes flicked down to Madison.

"Featherdance!" Starla called, pulled her wings together and then spread them causing an explosion of feathers. The feathers hindered Florence's view.

"Blizzard!" Florence unleashed a frozen gale from the long sleeve of her kimono. Starla was knocked by the blizzard and had to take a break on one of the spires of the school.

"Are you going to kill me?" Starla questioned.

"I may be harsh, but I'm no killer," Florence replied "but I can hardly have you running around messing up the Lady's plan."

Starla's eyes flicked to the ground and back. Florence followed her gaze to the ground and saw…nothing.

"Don't bother trying to escape," Florence warned "otherwise I may be forced to take your suggestion."

Starla looked dead into Florence's eyes. Then Starla smiled. Florence frowned.

"Do your worst!" Starla challenged.

"Very well," Florence said calmly "Ice Beam!"

The electric like ice attack fired from Florence's hands and struck Starla at close range. A great flash consumed the area. When the light dulled Florence was alone. Her eyes widened.

"What?" she screamed. She turned around and was faced with a fiery brave bird.

Florence was knocked out of the opening and onto the structure of the school. Starla steadied herself in the air before the toll of Brave Bird hit her and she fell, but she saved herself and landed on the ground. Her breathing was now heavy.

"Did you think THAT would defeat me?" Florence questioned, levitating above her "I would've thought the Sky Pendant would be more powerful than that. Interesting. Oh well, time to close the curtains on this show."

Florence raised her arms. The air chilled as she began powering up her Blizzard.

"Featherdance!" Starla shouted and released her flurry of feathers but they were no match for Florence's blizzard.

Frozen.

"Now," Florence started, her powers growing calm "time for the Sky Pendant."

~:|:~

Ethan was searching for Maggie, keeper of the Spooky Pendant.

He saw a glimpse of her so he ran to the side of the hall. He got there but was met with the wall.

'I must've missed her,' he concluded.

He turned around and caught another sighting of her. He ran to her but some Mankey dude got in his way. Once Ethan had diverted around said guy Maggie had vanished.

Ethan stopped to consider the situation.

'She's a ghost,' he realised.

Ethan spent the proceeding 10 minutes finding and losing Maggie.

'What is she doing?' Ethan was becoming irritated 'does she even know I'm trying to get her?'

'Need a hand?' Ethan heard someone say. He looked around to find who was talking to him.

'Oh don't bother trying to find me, I'm just here to help,' the voice said cheerfully.

'Who are you?' Ethan thought, hoping it would allow him to freely communicate with this unknown being.

'You don't need to worry about that, although you know about me you don't need to know me, just call me Mirage,' the voice said.

'OK Mirage, I'm looking for a girl called Maggie,' Ethan thought.

'I know that, she's testing you, she wants to know if you have the skill to catch her,' Mirage explained 'so, do you?'

'…of course!' Ethan replied.

'Good. She's heading to the stage, see if you can catch her,' Mirage advised.

Ethan began to rush to the stage area; he kept a lookout for Maggie, who so far was nowhere to be seen.

'Mirage, are you sure she's coming this way?' Ethan thought.

'This is YOUR challenge, I shouldn't be helping you as much as I have,' Mirage reminded.

'I can't see her anywhere,' Ethan complained.

"That's because you're only looking with your eyes! Look with your soul' Mirage instructed.

'My soul?' Ethan questioned.

Ethan calmed down and slowed his breath, then heard a scream. His eyes flew open.

'That sounded like…Madison!' Ethan thought. Ethan began running in the opposite direction. Ethan then began to float and then fell to the ground, except it wasn't the hall's floor it was warn and soft. Ethan looked around and saw gentle lights.

'A trick room?' Ethan thought.

"Very good," A voice said.

"Maggie!" Ethan said.

"You're a smart one," Maggie complimented "why are you chasing me?"

"We need to gather all of the pendants because…" Ethan began to explain.

"Hush!" Maggie said "I'll find out myself, just so I know you're not planning on betraying me."

Maggie's form appeared. She was wearing a dark purple and black witch style dress. She kneeled down to Ethan's level.

"Hypnosis," Maggie said. Ethan then fell asleep.

"Dream Eater," Maggie then absorbed Ethan's knowledge on Maggie's question.

"Interesting," Maggie concluded.

'But what was that voice that told him of my whereabouts?' Maggie wondered 'it couldn't possibly be…'

Maggie's eyes widened as she saw a small distortion in her Trick Room move around Ethan. It touched Ethan's face then Ethan's head was brutally smacked. He then woke up.

"Ow! I didn't need a Wake-Up Slap; just give me a couple minutes!" Ethan complained.

"We don't have that much time," Maggie said "now, get up, I'm opening the Trick Room."

Ethan stood up and so the gentle lights died and they returned to the real world.

~:|:~

Oscar was pulling Jacob along by the hand.

"So, who're we trying to find again?" Jacob inquired.

"A guy called Richard Big, he's a Lairon" Oscar explained "he'll probably be around some other rock heads, Rhyhorns, Rhydons, Cranidos that sort of crowd."

"OK," Jacob said "how about that one?" Jacob was pointing directly at Richard.

"You're amazing! I was about to walk straight past them." Oscar yelped with joy "this is why I love you; you're a total good luck charm!" Oscar sealed his little gratitude speech with a kiss. A long sweet kiss. To this, the other boys around them began moving away, totally creeped out.

"Now let's go get 'em!" Oscar said.

"Right behind you," Jacob agreed.

The two made their way over to the, so-called, rock-heads.

"Heya," Oscar announced his presence. The rock-heads stopped their conversation and looked in Oscar and Jacob's direction "Richard, we need to talk to you."

"Sorry, I don't do gay sex," Richard joked, the rest of the RHs laughed.

Oscar chuckled "Yeah, funny, but seriously I need you to come with us."

"Sorry, I'm not coming with anyone who doesn't have a pair on their chest and an inny," Richard said, again the others laughed.

"Ok, I get it, I'm gay, it's hilarious, now just come on," Oscar said, no longer finding this humorous.

"Whoa, I'm not getting on anything without a lawyer," Richard persisted with his little act. Again the others laughed.

"Will you just do as we say…?" Oscar started.

"Do as you say? What am I your bitch?" Richard continued.

Oscar sighed "OK, now you're killing it."

"Killing? Isn't another word for that screwing? 'Cuz I'm not letting you screw me!" Richard pushed.

"Now you're just beating a dead Ponyta," Oscar said.

"Beating? Kinky bastard!" Now the whole group was laughing.

"…alright, fuck it! You can all just sit here and die, because you know that light that appeared a while ago, yeah that thing is going to try and destroy all of us and their going to start with those who hold the pendants because those pendant are what it's after! So if you plan to ignore me and decide to stay here with your homophobic little buddies here, I hope your conversation is your good-byes!" Oscar yelled then stormed off into the crowds.

"Oscar!" Jacob called. No reply. Jacob turned around, and he did NOT look happy.

Oscar had tears in his eyes as he pushed through the crowds. He then heard a large splash and loud yelling coming from the part of the hall that he was just running from.

He turned around and soon found Jacob walking down a path the others had made for him, Richard was following him.

"OK, got him," Jacob smiled cheerily. Oscar stared for a second then smiled radiantly.

Oscar took a hold of Jacob's hand "Thank you." They walked back to the group.

~:|:~

Jeremy went to find Rita, a reasonable woman so she came without a fuss.

Sangii went to find Chris who was so shy he didn't have the guts to argue, not that he was doing anything.

~:|:~

Fran had finished explaining everything to Eve.

"I don't have the strength to fight anymore," Fran said "so take this." Fran then bestowed upon Eve the Flame Pendant. It felt warm in her hands.

"But," Eve resisted "I can't use fire type attacks, the Flame Pendant is wasted on me."

"Eve!" Fran retorted "enough of this, I can't fight anymore, I'll assist you to the best of my ability but the Flame Pendant is a bigger waste on me then you. Now, go! Fight! Win!"

Eve was stunned for a brief moment but straightened her face in a determined position.

She held the Flame Pendant; she then placed around her neck, next to the Mind Pendant.

A gentle breeze stirred in the hall and each of the holders of the Pendants felt a surge of power.

This battle had finally begun…

~:|:~

Hope you haven't forgotten me but I was on holiday then I lost my mojo but I'm trying to make up for it by making this chapter over three thousand words long. I enjoyed that. Now, from here on out it's fighting time so review the peace whilst you can! In other words, R&R.


	17. Ice: If I'm Going I'm Taking You With Me

Now, the fighting begins! Our heroes have an enemy to face, now see how they perform.

~:|:~

Almost everyone had gathered back at the meeting place, the only two missing were Madison and Eve.

Madison fell from the ceiling and landed in the centre of the group, her breath was heavy and she was wearing two pendants: the Draco Pendant and the Sky Pendant.

"Starla," Madison panted "has…fallen."

The group gasped.

"But how?" Oscar asked.

"Fl—fl-Florence," Madison answered.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" Jamie asked. Madison nodded gravely. Ethan held Madison's hand and Madison looked into his eyes with gratitude.

Then Eve burst into the crowd.

"Guys!" she yelled "is everyone "OK? What's up?"

"Yeah, we're all fine," Jamie answered "why?

"That light, yeah, it took down Fran," Eve explained.

"What?" Everyone responded.

Eve then proceeded to tell everyone the same story Fran told her.

Just as Eve had concluded the story there was a rumble.

The air turned icy and snowflakes began appearing and expanding on materials.

From the ground arose an army of Snorunts and Sneasels using dig.

"BARERS OF THE KEY OF DESTRUCTION, BY REFUSING TO SURRENDER YOU HAVE CHOSEN TO FACE ME IN BATTLE. FIRST YOU'LL HAVE TO REACH ME. I CHALLENGE YOU TO EXCEED YOUR LIMITS. DEFEAT THE ARMIES OF MY FRAGMENTS AND WE SHALL SEE IF YOU ARE WORTHY OF MY PERSONAL WRATH." The light's voice spoke again, although the light was nowhere to be seen.

'Ethan!' Mirage called.

'Mirage!' Ethan thought.

'Ethan! You have to get to the top of the school and you have to hurry!' Mirage warned.

'What? Why?' Ethan asked.

'Don't ask questions! Just do it! Hurry!' Mirage screamed into Ethan's mind.

"Guys, we need to get to the top of the school! Ethan blurted out.

There were murmurs of Ethan's sudden outburst.

Then Eve had a vision

_She saw Ethan and herself standing against the light, except the light was a hundred times larger than it was before. The light turned red and then exploded but the explosion was then sucked back into where the core was and a figure began to form. A silhouette began to form of an old woman. She stood in mid-air and spoke "Are you the only ones able to challenge me?"_

Eve snapped back.

"He's right!" Eve yelled, the group then turned to her.

Eve and Ethan began talking in unison "At the top of the school is the Alpha pokémon, the being with 1000 arms, God; Arceus. She is waiting for those who hold the Key of Destruction. She will challenge them to the battle of a life time, we don't know if she'll win, but we know it will be a long battle, and the winner will barely be left standing. Just as the Prophesy foretold."

The group looked between the two, who had ominous looks in their eyes. The strange look in their eyes vanished and Eve and Ethan returned to their conscious states.

"Is everyone ready?" Eve asked.

Everyone nodded. They then turned to the army of Ice types.

The Snorunt crouched down, preparing their attacks. The Sneasels began sharpening their claws.

"Go."

Everyone turned to Chanequa.

"This all started as I walked through the doors, besides you guys need to get to the top of the building," Chanequa explained "so go!"

"We're not leaving…" Sangii started.

"We don't have time for a sappy 'we're your friends we're not leaving you' deal, just move it!" Chanequa interrupted her.

Sangii was quiet but nodded. Everyone moved on..

"So, your friends have left you here to fight an army, 50% of which you aren't meant to face?" a voice called "all by yourself?"

"Shut up and bring it on!" Chanequa yelled.

The voice laughed "very well, move out! Fire at will!"

The Snorunts, which were basically children in shells fired icy winds.

The Sneasels, mostly girls with feathers in their hair, fired of ice beam.

Chanequa immediately put up a Protect.

The attacks struck the green force field. The impact caused Chanequa to reel back for a moment, but she soon found her feet and used the shield to disperse the attacks against her.

Chanequa closed her eyes in focus, then opened them, added with a bluish hue. She then unleashed a large Psywave. The attack sent the Snorunt flying but the Sneasels used their immunity against psychic type attacks to push forward.

Seeing this Chanequa unleashed a Powder Snow to try and blow them back. The Sneasel were putting up a good fight but a large per cent of them were frozen.

Chanequa fell to her knee, panting heavily. Using that much power in one swoop is NOT easy.

"Well done Jynx!" a deep voice called from the back of the hall.

"The name's Sam," the voice announced "Commander Sam Slit, I command this squadron."

Chanequa looked at the Commander.

"You did well to fight off such a large army, especially the Sneasels who, if I re-call correctly, have a type advantage over you," Sam spoke.

He then stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself.

"As do I," Sam, the Weavile.

He was dressed in a black suit, white shirt and blood red tie.

"Think you'll have the same success with me?"

His red hair was slick against his head and his gloved fingers implied some serious claws.

"What do you say, Ice vs. Ice?" Sam tempted.

Chanequa grunted. She rose to her feet.

"I accept your challenge!" Chanequa pointed at him "but first, *deep breath* PROTECT!"

Chanequa created giant Protective shield over the crowds of students.

Chanequa took another deep breath. This is a lot of power to use so quickly, especially if she's about to face a tough opponent.

"Ready?" Sam said, patience eminent in his voice.

Chanequa pushed some hair out of her face and nodded.

"Blizzard!" Sam called, moving his hands in a waving motion, creating a powerful Blizzard.

"Powder Snow!" Chanequa countered. The harsh gales and frozen bullets were proving difficult for the soft snow to counter, let alone defeat.

Chanequa was putting her full power into her attack, whereas Sam was smirking, considering his victory assured.

Both attacks ceased and Chanequa fell to the ground. She was taking in a lungful of air at a time.

"Well, I expected this to be somewhat more exciting," Sam sighed "I didn't expect the holder of the Icicle Pendant to be more of a challenge, or maybe I've prepared just a little too much for the holder."

Chanequa's eyes snapped open.

"Holder of the Icicle Pendant?" She questioned.

"Yes, the holder is the person who wears the Pendant and learns to utilise its powers," Sam explained.

Short Silence.

"Oh!" Chanequa, eventually, caught on. She then started rummaging through her purse.

She then pulled out a light blue pendant.

"Ya mean this?" Chanequa asked.

Sam reeled back "Y-you weren't wearing it?"

"No, this has been in my family for ages, it's meant to be a good luck charms, it's supposed to be good luck so I kept it in my purse because I didn't want it to break," Chanequa explained "I guess that explains why I could only use Blizzard when I wear it."

Sam looked at Chanequa, his eyes filled with a mixture of shock and fear.

"Well, it doesn't matter," Sam was internally panicking "I'll still win this battle!"

Chanequa slid the Pendant onto her neck "Now! I'm ready!"

Chanequa put her hands together in a prayer sort of fashion "Recover!"

Chanequa's wounds were magically healed and some of her powers restored.

Chanequa yelled "BLIZZARD!" Sam called.

There as a great clash of snow, ice and wind. It was practically an explosion of frozen power.

Chanequa was handling her Blizzard with ease, whereas Sam was struggling after using another one before. Suddenly, they both jumped out of the way.

"Dark Pulse!" Sam charged an orb of darkness and fired it into a beam at Chanequa.

"Protect!" Chanequa countered. The familiar green force field protect Chanequa from the impending danger.

"Ice beam!" Chanequa fired the frozen beam.

"Agility," Sam whispered and dodged the attack. He used the speed Agility lent him to get up close to Chanequa.

"Shadow Claw!" Sam yelled. However, the instant Sam used Agility Chanequa activated Future Sight and was readying a Fire Punch.

Sam sped at her on the path Ice beam had used and fired towards her. Chanequa then began forcing her way through with her fist of fire.

The two met halfway and caught each other in the cheek, both were hurtled through the air, in their respective directions, due to the damage from super-effective critical-hits.

Both opponents were hidden in dust clouds caused by the impact.

As Chanequa hit the ground a small crack appeared in the Protect.

Chanequa leaned up, dazed, and found herself face-to-face with Sam.

"You were a lot more entertaining than I thought you were," Sam commented "thank you, for a very fun time." Sam smirked and placed his hands an equal distance from them both.

"It's time to end this."

"Yes it is!" Chanequa agreed "but, If I'm going down, I'm taking you down with me!" She then grabbed Sam's hands.

In unison they ended the battle "Sheer Cold."

In that instant, the freezing effects of Sheer Cold created a mist that shrouded them both. The only tell as to who won, was that Chanequa's Protect shield…shattered.

~:|:~

It was a good fight! But the connection between Chanequa and her powers have been severed, does that mean..? You've read now time to review!

Ja Ne


	18. Fight: I Refuse To Lose

We've thawed through the last chapter, so let's keep the ball rolling.

~:|:~

The large group made its way up to the 1st floor of the school.

Eve was at the lead with Jamie and Zack just behind.

Suddenly the lights went out. The group froze, waiting for something to happen. The lights returned.

In front of the group floated a female Gengar.

She had dark purple hair, blood red eyes and a wicked grin.

"Evening," she said in a suave voice "I am Janine; I am one of the commanders of Her army."

"Are you here to challenge us?" Eve asked.

Janine shook her head "No, not yet, I'm here to make your adventure just that little bit more interesting."

Janine raised her hands into the air "Trick Room."

The school's height was then multiplied, making this journey all the longer.

"There," Janine smirked "my work is done, have fun"

She disappeared.

"Grrr" Eve growled.

"That Janine does tend to cause trouble," a rough voice commented from behind them.

There stood a male Lucario.

"I am Lucian," he said "another commander of Her army. But unlike Janine, I am here to challenge you."

Lucian had long black dreadlocks, deep crimson eyes and a calm expression.

He drew his hands back to his side and charged his signature move: Aura Sphere.

"Hah!" Lucian fired the attack, the group scattered, except for Will who caught the Aura sphere and smashed it into dust.

"I see," Lucian smirked "you are the Fist Pendant holder, you alone will be my opponent."

Will nodded.

"Guys get out of her!" Will instructed.

"Are you kidding?" Jamie yelled.

"It seems these commanders are going to want to face us all one-on-one, we're both Fighting types, and it's only fair." Will explained.

"Fine," Eve said. Everyone look at her in shock, this was very OOC "Will's right, we won't get by if we all stay together, we need to get to our real enemy as fast as possible, this is the best way."

Everyone was surprised at Eve's opinion but understood.

Everyone started moving towards the next floor, preparing to make the group smaller yet.

"Will," Ethan addressed. Will turned. "I just met you again, please let there be a third time."

Will smirked "Don't worry, I can promise there will be."

Ethan smiled then went to catch up with the others.

Will turned back to Lucian "All right, let's get this thing started!" Will's arms were then wrapped in light green bands. The bands then snapped and revealed Gallade blades.

"Happy to comply," Lucian said calmly "Aura Sphere!"

Lucian fired another blue sphere at Will. Will jumped out of the way, causing the sphere to make contact with the wall, then erode through it. Will landed back on the ground, having just witnessed Lucian's destructive force.

"You're strong," Will commented.

"You're fast," Lucian replied.

Will then took a hit to the back. Will was sent to where Lucian was no longer standing. Lucian was now crouched where Will had just been.

"But you're not quite as fast as me," Lucian added. Will grunted. Will tried getting up but he fell down. Will's eyes snapped open.

'Drain punch!' Will thought.

"That's right, Gallade," Lucian was now standing over Will "you're a young fighting type, you have a lot of energy and I don't have the time to wear you down by conventional means."

"So you stole some of my energy," Will finished "you gained what I lost."

Lucian smirked "Well, technically I gained half of what you lost, but, essentially, yes." Will gritted his teeth.

"Well, I suppose I shouldn't underestimate a commander," Will sighed, then smirked "which is why I didn't.

Lucian narrowed his eyes. Will then vanished.

"Double Team?" Lucian yelled.

"That's right!" Will shouted from…above!

Lucian looked straight up to see Will thundering down from the ceiling.

"Focus Punch!" Will yelled as he collided with Lucian and created a large dust cloud. Two figures shot out of the dust cloud and bulleted straight into opposite walls.

On the left: Lucian.

On the right: Will.

Lucian pushed himself out of the hole the impact had created. He clicked his neck and looked at the still figure of his enemy, like a standing corpse.

"Best make sure," Lucian murmured to himself "Aura Sphere."

The light blue sphere collided with its target. The figure took the impact as a critical hit. Will's eyes flying open, his whole body tensing and blood spilling from his mouth. Will's body then fell to the ground in defeat.

Lucian was panting "It was a good fight."

"Do you think you've won?" Will's voice rang through Lucian's ears. He snapped his head back. Will's body was rising like a puppet on strings. Suddenly, without pain and very eerily. His head even rolled to look at Lucian like that of a broken toy.

The fear in Lucian was growing.

Will's blade-like arms were raised to hang limply in the air.

Will's voice rang again "Psychic."

Lucian was flung back against the wall. He grunted. He looked at Will, still standing like a broken toy. It was then Lucian noticed something, the hole in the wall…was gone.

Lucian's second Aura Sphere hit a wall and eroded through it. The hole it created had disappeared.

"This fight," Lucian had finally caught on "is an illusion!"

As Lucian shouted the word 'illusion' the battle field became fuzzy. Will's body disappeared and the hole in the wall was restored to its original position. Lucian found himself on lying on his back, being struck with Will's nightmare attack. Lucian grabbed Will's arms and threw him against the wall.

Lucian was breathing heavy.

"How did you-?" Lucian began.

"When I dodged your first attack, I knew you would appear behind me, so as you were attacking I used Hypnosis on you, you fell asleep instantly. I used Dream Eater until I had regained all of my energy and then continued with Nightmare, I've been defeating you from the inside since the beginning." Will explained "right now, the only evidence of our battle is the reason it's about to continue."

Will pointed at the hole in the wall, the only damage the room had suffered since the very beginning.

"You're good," Lucian granted "You used my own speed against me and empowered yourself through it. Right now, I'm at a serious disadvantage, even my drain punch will hardly save me against a psychic type."

Will smirked, but felt slight unease. Will stopped.

"Psywave!" Will unleashed the shock wave over the area of the room, Lucian was knocked back, but electrical energy began leaking from his body. Then out of Lucian's chest, a small Riolu jumped out. He had taken only a little less damage compared to the Lucario body.

"So, all this time, you've been my opponent," Will understood.

Lucian growled "I can still win."

"As a Lucario you were having a rough time, now you suffer a large type advantage and you're the only one who has taken any noticeable damage.

"Shadow Claw!" Lucian struck. Will opened one eye, which gained a bluish hue.

"Confusion," Will whispered. Lucian remained suspended in mid-air.

Lucian closed his eyes and the confusion was broken.

"Do not underestimate me because I am a Riolu," Lucian warned.

"Fine," Will complied.

"Focus Blast!" Lucian yelled; he then fired a massive attack the exploded on contact with Will.

Riolu collapsed onto his hands and knees, panting like a dog.

"Nice attack," Will said, the smoke cleared and revealed Will under Protect "shame it ain't gonna work too well."

"NO!" Lucian screamed "I refuse to lose to an arrogant jock like you. I ABSOLUTELY REFUSE!"

Lucian grabbed a needle out of the Lucario body and tabbed himself in the leg and forced the liquid into his blood stream.

"I REFUSE!" were the last words Lucian said before he began to glow a pure white light.

He's evolving!

Lucian was now a real Lucario. He was wearing the fur tunic with the thorn in the chest. The blue puffy shorts.

When pokéhumans evolve their outfit is wiped out of existence and replaced with the ceremonial clothes of that species. For Lucario it is a Shakespearian style outfit.

Lucian now held his new black gloved hand by his side and began charging a very powerful energy. The ground beneath him began to crack and the air became heated with the tension.

Will then assumed the same position and began charging the very same attack. The same effect on the environment occurred. Pieces of the hall they were in began to chip of and then shrink and disappear to the high pressure of the situation.

"THIS DAY!" Lucian screamed.

"THIS BATTLE!" Will retorted.

Then in unison "I REFUSE TO LOSE!"

They then charged towards each other, aiming for each other's chest pieces.

"FOCUS PUNCH!"

An explosion of stored up power erupted from this hall, the hall was as good as destroyed.

But the effect of Focus Punch, if attacked before the attack is executed, focus punch will not only fail but the user will freeze and be open for attack.

Only one focus punch hit.

~:|:~

There's another fight completed. I'll get the next one up ASAP

Please review. It's what keeps me going.

Ja Ne


	19. Ghost: Night Night

We pounded our way through the last one, so let's keep pounding!

~:|:~

The group had risen to the 3rd floor, this hall was lightless.

"Sangii!" Ethan called back.

"Jamie!" Eve said.

"Flash!" Sangii and Jamie called in unison.

The intensity of the new light blinded them all momentarily but after a second or two they could all see relatively well. They were travelling down another hall of the school.

"Well, we meet again," Janine's voice cooed from every direction.

"Where are you?" Eve yelled.

"I'm everywhere," Janine replied "yet, somehow I'm also nowhere."

"She's in the lights," Maggie said bluntly.

"Hmph, it's no fun if you know the answers," Janine appeared in a ghostly form, coming from the lights directly above their heads, the lights then flickered back on "I suppose my opponent is the ghost girl?"

"That's right," Maggie said.

"Well, I suppose the rest of you want to get moving along to the next floor," Janine assumed.

"Not just yet," Maggie objected "Flash!" Maggie summoned a ball of light and fired it at Jamie's shadow. A copy of Janine was knocked out of the shadow as the light eradicated it.

"Very clever," Janine granted "how did you know?"

"You're a Gengar, the Shadow species, I know of your ability to slip into people's shadows, and your tactic of striking when they least expect it, I never expected you to simply allow the enemy to pass through," Maggie explained.

Janine smirked "You're a bright girl; this should be a fun battle!"

"Protect!" Maggie summoned a Protect shield on…Janine?

"Ah, you've managed to reverse the effects of Protect;" Janine commented "instead of keeping things out, you can now keep things in. This must be a very useful addition to your arsenal."

"Everyone, go now!" Maggie instructed.

The group moved ahead. Ethan hesitated.

~:|:~

"Good luck Maggie!" Ethan called back. Maggie nodded.

'Will she be alright Mirage?' Ethan asked.

'I sensed a lot of strength coming from her, none of it was from malice or evil,' Mirage explained 'I believe that someone like that has a better chance than someone with the emotions I sensed from Janine.'

'What about Chanequa and Will?' Ethan asked.

'…'

'Mirage?' Ethan called.

'I can't sense any movement from them or their opponents,' Mirage admitted.

"What?" Ethan screamed.

Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"Ethan, what's up?" Eve asked, panicking.

"It's nothing let's keep moving," Ethan replied.

'Maggie…'

~:|:~

Maggie was holding up the Protect on Janine until she was sure the others were far enough.

"Alright Janine, let's make this quick, I want to either be on the move or dead in the next five minutes," Maggie warned.

"Alright, bring it," Janine challenged.

"Shadow Ball!" Maggie yelled, gathering the spiritual energy to form the dark orb. The dark sphere was fired at Janine.

"Shadow Claw!" Janine countered the attack perfectly and with only moving her right arm.

"Please don't be reckless, you're a smart girl, I want you to put your entire being to your attacks," Janine requested "after all, that's the only way you're going to survive 5 minutes."

Maggie grunted.

"Hypnosis!" Janine raised her hands in the air, wiggled her fingers which caused growing circles to slowly move towards Maggie.

"Screech!" the call of the attack was the attack itself, causing similar circles to appear in the air, moving slightly faster and the circles slightly distorted.

The two sonic attacks collided in the middle, causing both fighters to become drowsy from the Hypnosis but would feel pain inside the dream from the Screech.

"Thunderbolt!" They both called tiredly. They both released thin bolts of lightning from their hands, fighting sleep.

"Thunderbolt!" They both called again. The bolts were weaker.

"Thunderbolt!" Janine called.

"Ice Beam!" Maggi countered. The two forces countered each other perfectly. But the lightning was too hot and the Ice Beam couldn't hold it off. The Thunderbolt was inches away from Maggie when she used Protect. When the Thunderbolt attack had finished Maggie was struggling to stay awake.

"Your Protect won't last long in your state," Janine commented.

"But will you stay conscious long enough to use that to your advantage?" Maggie countered.

Janine snickered "We'll have to find out together won't we?"

"Shadow Claw!" Janine moved sluggishly to the Protect around Maggie and slashed at it, her movements becoming slower and slower. Janine suddenly stopped, her arms falling to her side, she finally slumped against Maggie's Protect. Asleep.

Janine fell completely to the ground when Maggie's Protect cut out.

Maggie then fell on top of Janine, both too exhausted to fight.

"Night night ladies," a voice called from the darkness.

~:|:~

'Ethan,' Mirage addressed the running Eevee.

'Yeah?' he responded.

'They're not moving,' Mirage announced.

'What?' Ethan yelled 'Maggie too?'

'I'll go check on her and report before you start moving again,' Mirage suggested.

'Thank you Mirage,' Ethan said, allowing her to go.

~:|:~

Mirage's invisible form floated through the air like a fish in water.

Mirage came to the sight of the battle.

She found Maggie.

"Wake-up slap!" Mirage activated an awakening power in her hand and went for Maggie's sleeping form.

"Protect," a similar voice to Mirage's called. Another Protect rose around Maggie.

Mirage turned to find a little girl lurking in the shadows.

"It's been quite a while, hasn't it, Mirage?" the voice said.

"You tend not to have regular reunions with someone that wakes up once every thousand years," Mirage retorted.

The voice chuckled "Fair enough, I admit I have a rather inconvenient schedule."

"Please don't make me fight you, you know I won't lose," Mirage warned.

"I know and I can't even you MY power for myself, shame really," the voice continued.

"Why are you fighting for Her, you know the real story," Mirage argued.

"I can sleep in after I use my power two more times, I would fight for you if I could," she said "YOU have to fight and YOU have to win!"

Mirage nodded and floated away.

As Mirage floated away she began speaking to herself 'Good luck…Elyon.'

~:|:~

I know short chapter, long wait, but I ran out of ideas. Please keep reviewing.

Ja Ne


	20. Sand and Stone: Fissure of Family

We snoozed through that one; let's hope we can keep that up.

~:|:~

The group was progressing to the next floor. They came to the next set of stairs.

"We need to be ready for whoever we leave behind," Eve reminded "so, everyone prepare yourselves!"

Everyone nodded, signifying that they were ready.

"Alright, let's move!" Eve commanded.

The climbed the stairs to face an empty hall, spare one large boulder.

"Richard, get ready," Eve called.

Richard stepped up.

"Rock Tomb!" Richard bent down to the ground and large clumps of the ceiling fell around, effectively blockading the large boulder in the centre.

"Stealth Rock!" Richard then summoned stones to surround the area the boulder laid.

"Alright we've got the one noticeable thing in the room surrounded!" Eve announced "but we can't lower our defence. Chances are the next fighter is going to be Richard or Chris!"

Everyone nodded and turned to see the candidates. Their looks symbolized that they were installing their trust in them.

"Why make this journey last any longer than it has to?" a rough voice called.

"Exactly, this is taking too long as it is," a much smoother, more suave voice cooed from the surrounding area.

A sandstorm brew from the ground and moved around the Stealth Rock like a snake, it constricted then scattered the stones. The large boulder was once again revealed.

Pieces began to shift.

Piece by piece.

They came to reveal.

A Golem.

Coach Stone.

The coach that had tested Eve and Ethan's speed was now going to face their friends.

The sand snake then returned and crashed into the ground next to Coach Stone. From the sand emerged the Ground Commander.

A female Marowak.

"I am Commander Sands. This is my colleague Commander Stone." Sands announced "since you're taking so long, I thought we should speed things up with a double battle."

"I'm cool with that," Richard agreed "Chris?"

Chris merely nodded.

"The rest of you may proceed," Sands allowed.

The rest of the group hesitated.

"Relax, I'm not like Janine, I fight my own battles, no-one else's," Sands reassured.

Eve looked back to the group and nodded. They then moved on.

"J-Jamie!" a small voice called. It was Chris.

Jamie turned around. Chris rushed up to her, lowered his mask and kissed her on the lips.

Chris drew back and replaced his mask.

"I-in case I-I don't c-come back!" Chris forced himself "I LOVE YOU!"

Chris tried to look up at Jamie but before he could Jamie had re-started the kiss.

"That's why you're coming back," Jamie reasoned "alive!"

Chris' eyes lit up as Jamie began to walk away.

"It's nice you won't die single," Sands charged with a Double Team clones using Dig.

The two clones crashed into Chris and the sand exploded around him.

Sands thought she'd won easily but as the sand drained from the target, they revealed the target: standing strong, standing tall, with a smile on his face.

He turned around, his joy eminent through his mask.

"Let's do this!" Chris cheered in a powerful voice.

"Alright!" Richard agreed "let's get this party started."

Richard settled into a primary position and Stone did the same.

Sands stood gracefully, her Sandslash hair blowing elegantly in the sandy winds. Chris was happy to create his own battle position.

"Earthquake!" they all called in unison. The Earthquake began and the entire school was being shaken by its foundations. It threatened to collapse directly beneath their feet.

They all sensed the fragility of the ground beneath them, they ceased their attacks.

"Sand Tomb!" Sands called. The snakes of sand returned and sealed Chris in a large twist of sand.

"Rock Tomb!" Stone called. The same effect occurred on Richard, obviously with rocks however.

"Shadow Claw!" Sands charged into the mound of sand and struck it right in the heart.

The force of the attack caused the sands to disperse, revealing Chris's form, pierced by a dark purple claw.

Chris's form dropped to the floor and lay there.

And then…

Vanished.

Sands realised she had merely pierced a Double Team; she began searching frantically for her real opponent.

Meanwhile, Stone was focused on Richard, who had yet to attempt his escape from Rock Tomb.

Suddenly a spiral of sand erupted from beneath Stone; he wasn't fast enough to move out of the way so he was taken to the air.

It was Chris using a very powerful Dig attack, and why was obvious.

Whilst underground Chris had used Double Team, hundreds of other Chris-es where using mud shot to fire Chris into the air whilst he used Dig.

The increased attack force created pressure when Chris was beneath the ground, so when he allowed an opening the pressure was released and Chris was forced at Stone faster than normal, Dig being a physical attack caused a great increase in power.

Lairon appeared under Sands using his own Dig.

"Here's a trick I learnt from a Corsola honey," Richard bragged "Rain Dance!"

Richard summoned the rain.

And rain Richard summoned.

This was more of a monsoon dance.

The rain hurled itself at Sands and washed him to the wall. He was knocked against said wall with the impact of a Wailord hitting her. The rain dance also countered the Sandstorm.

Chris was given an idea.

"Richard!" Chris called; Richard turned "use Rain Dance again!"

"Hell no," Richard retorted "we've got them cornered! Why waste more power when we could help the others?"

Chris didn't have a stable argument at the time, so he just grit his teeth.

"Stealth Rock!" Stone raised many sharp stones into the air. Chris was having trouble manoeuvring through the stones, especially since the stones were following his path and rising in accordance with it.

Chris was overusing his clones Mud Shots and wasn't able to dodge the last stone and was knocked out of the air. He fell to the ground and his Double Team vanished as they each hit the ground.

Chris quickly jumped to his feet.

"Richard, quickly use Earthquake!" Chris yelled.

"No! An Earthquake will send us down with them!" Richard argued.

"Richard! Listen to me!" Chris retorted "you have to use Earthquake now!"

"I don't know about you but I'm neither crazy nor suicidal, so I'm gonna not use Earthquake or waste my time on Rain Dance!" Richard argued.

"Don't you get it?" Chris yelled "I can't yell the plan out to you in front of the enemy! Just do it!"

"No! It makes no sense!" Richard retorted.

"Earthquake!" Chris smacked the ground, the floors gave way beneath the enemies.

"Stealth Rock!" Stone commanded falling stones to rise and hold him and Sands in place.

"Now look!" Richard accused.

"Now look," Chris pointed. Richard turned to the opponents "Earth Power!"

The Stealth rocks literally exploded where the opponents were and they disappeared.

Sands and Stone crashed opposite our friends and, although beaten up and down, stood strong.

"Like we said in the beginning," Sands began "we wanted a double because this was taking too long, so why don't we finish this up?"

"Earthquake nearly killed us all in the beginning," Chris reasoned "and you want to use _that_?" Chris argued.

"This has been a good battle but we all know that at least one of us will stand, he or me will decide the winner," Sands smirked.

Chris sighed.

"We could've won," he sighed again.

Sands and Stone chuckled.

"Yes you could of," they replied in unison.

Richard's eyes bulged "What? How?"

"You see," Sands explained "if you had re-used Rain Dance in combination with your friends Sandstorm, you could've created a large quicksand sandpit, or if you had used Earthquake in conjunction with his Earth Power you would've dropped us into an explosion. Your friend is clever, so much I'd like to live or die knowing his name."

"Chris," Chris answered "but you already know that."

Sands' eyes widened then closed with understanding.

"Yes," she replied.

"You are my mother after all," Chris said.

The two ground types bent down to one knee.

"Fissure!" They called in unison.

~:|:~

I used Chris' mother because a Cubone is meant to wear its deceased mother's skull but Chris doesn't wear a skull. Did you notice?

Thanks for reading. Now please review.

I'll be waiting.

Ja Ne


	21. Poison: Take My Time

Now that's what I call maternal issues, let's settle the family feud some other time. Let's kick it!

~:|:~

The group continued onwards.

'Mirage, are you there?' Ethan called out.

Silence

'Hmm, she's been gone for a while,' Ethan thought.

_'I'll go check on her and report before you start moving again'_

'She should've been back by now, hmm,' Ethan worried.

'Ethan,' Mirage's voiced echoed.

'Mirage!' Ethan checked.

'Sorry it took so long, I, uh, ran into a friend,' Mirage covered.

'Why does that sound bad?' Ethan asked.

'I'll tell you once you pass this stage,' Mirage bargained.

Ethan turned to notice the next set of stairs.

"Everyone ready?" Eve asked.

Everyone nodded.

It was then everybody noticed Eve.

Once this whole thing started, Eve's strength had doubled, nah, tripled, nah quadrupled.

She had taken a full head charge on the mission…since she talked to Fran.

The Mind and Flame Pendants were constantly glowing, radiating heat from the Flame Pendant. A calm but intensely powerful aura coming from the Mind Pendant.

Her eyes seemed alive and her body was almost glowing.

Everyone looked at Eve.

Eve with Strength.

Eve with Skill.

Eve with Heart.

Eve with Heat.

Eve with Mind.

Some had even taken the time to see her astounding beauty…and found, they liked what they saw.

They went up the stairs to find a woman standing gracefully in the centre of the room.

She had long poisonous coloured hair. Her eyes were a blood-stained red. She was wearing the little backless black dress. A long purple snake tail slipping out from underneath.

"My name is Hearts," she spoke, slowly, calmly, and sexily.

"Poison," Rita stepped forward "I had a feeling I was next to rise up to battle, do your worst."

"I intend to," Hearts hissed, as snakes do.

"Spikes," Rita fired dozens of needles around the ground "this should spice things up: Ingrain. Growth."

This was a very different technique, like Maggie's Protect.

Rita's ingrain vines slipped out of her green dress into the ground, they then wrapped themselves around the scattered Spikes and pushed power from Growth into them causing them to grow at an incredible pace, it soon became a Spike Forest.

"This is something new I made up," Rita explained "Sands wanted to speed things up, I, however, want to take my time."

"This is a rather stressful time for your team," Hearts argued "you're picking now to take your sweet time? Why?"

"I believe that life is short," Rita smiled "you may be the toughest opponent I ever face; that's not something I want to rush. If you rush through life you miss all the beautiful details. If you go too slowly you won't see enough of the world to make the details matter."

Hearts chuckled "Fine, we'll do this your way. The rest of you get out and move to the next stage!"

Eve moved the rest of the group towards the next stage and left Rita to have her fun.

"You're already at a type disadvantage," Hearts commented "do you think you can actually win."

"That's irrelevant, it's time to fight," Rita readied herself "Sunny Day!"

She fired a ball of fire into the ceiling, similar to a scale model of the sun, the light hit the Spikes and the lights danced around the room, occasionally blinding the fighters.

Hearts decided to start moving for Rita, but Rita had a plan.

"Flash!" Rita burst into light and almost totally blinded Hearts. Hearts began wobbling from side-to-side.

"Dizzy Punch!" Rita fired a fist into Hearts. Hearts had to keep her eyes shut in order to keep balanced.

"How can you fight with such accuracy?" She hissed angrily.

Rita rose. She was wearing…you'll never guess…Armani (which I don't own) sunglasses (which I do own).

"Yeah biatch," Rita commented.

"What do you mean 'yeah biatch'?" Hearts spat "I can't see!"

"I'm wearing sunglasses bitch!" Rita taunted.

"Of course!" Hearts realised. She then began fumbling around her pockets, before realising something else "Thief!"

Rita smirked "You thought you were too good to be confused my Dizzy Punch?"

"It was a cover," Hearts gathered "you used Flash to blind me so that when you used Thief you could cover it with Dizzy Punch and I wouldn't know."

"Y'know it's hard to sound smart when you've just been made a fool," Rita smirked.

Hearts grit her teeth "Dig!"

Hearts shot under the ground and began circling Rita. Rita could tell that Hearts was beneath her because of the Ingrain she'd used earlier. But for that same reason she couldn't move. The Dizzy Punch hadn't moved her far but she had already pushed the roots to their limit.

Hearts burst out of the ground directly behind Rita.

"Fire Fang!" Hearts called, her mouth aflame.

Hearts was on a direct course with Rita.

But she closed her mouth.

Well, I say she closed her mouth; a more accurate description would be it was shut for her.

Right as Hearts' mouth was closing on Rita, Rita used her old trick and grew a spike through Hearts mouth was pierced by the Spike.

"Cut!" Rita grew out the thorns hidden under the sleeves and used them to break her ingrain.

Rita turned around gracefully.

She then held out her hands, around left wrist a blue rose grew and swallowed her hand, around her left wrist a red rose grew and swallowed her other hand.

She held the flowers close together.

They then began to glow.

They glowed their respective colours initially before slowly fading into a sweet lilac.

"VAT JZA HEWL JOO OO SHINK YOOR DOOWIN?" (WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?) Hearts screamed around the Spike.

"Hyper Beam!" Rita said. She then fired a deep violet beam directly into Hearts' chest, the attack caused a large explosion that blasted Hearts out of sight.

Rita was moving out of the field of Spikes, assuming Hearts would use the Spikes in her own way, but as she reached the edge of where her Spikes lay she suddenly got a chill up her spine, a feeling of eyes piercing her skin, she froze where she stood.

'Glare!' Rita gritted her teeth 'how did she recover so quickly?'

Hearts sat in the cloud of smoke the Hyper Beam had left.

When the smoke cleared she was revealed inside the safety of a Light Screen.

The damage was not totally effective but Hearts still took a lot of damage, she did however have the power to muster a Glare.

"A powerful attack, from a strong opponent at point-blank range," Hearts said, except it wasn't Hearts, it was a Double Team, Hearts' mouth was still sealed shut "if I was any slower I would not have survived."

"Why not use Protect, you would've survived the attack without a scratch to your person," Rita reasoned "well…"

"Oh very funny," Hearts' clone sneered "you've pierced my real mouth, so I have to use a Double Team to talk; you understand this will only intensify my desire to kill you. Not for Her, for Me!"

"Who is She, anyway?" Hearts inquired.

"She is the key," Hearts' clone said.

"The key?" Rita murmured, then sudden realisation "The Key Of Creation? That's…"

"Yes!" Hearts hissed "I am merely her pawn, I know I was not made to last, purely to fight you is what I was created for. Your real opponent is…."

Slice.

Hearts' hair was mostly sliced off her head.

"Don't," Rita warned "speak Her name in this place and I'll spill your blood faster than Deoxys on speed."

"Fine," Hearts' ignored clone sighed.

"But considering the circumstances," Rita said "Cut!"

Hearts' head rolled.

"W-what have you done?" Hearts' fading clone stuttered.

"What needed to be done," Rita said "despite what you may think I'm rather religious, I would've liked to take my time on this one, but she spoke of Her in a way and in a place that filled me with true rage. It was my duty as an Arcite."

Rita turned to help the others but she fell to the ground, her legs had given.

She looked down at her legs and saw the hindrance. Hearts.

Hearts severed head had clamped onto Rita's left leg.

"Night Fang," Hearts' clone spoke "it's a new fang attack designed to inflict pain whilst putting the victim to sleep. Good night."

"But, how?" Rita said fighting sleep.

"If you cut a snake in half, it will regenerate," Hearts' clone explained.

"And the Spike?"

"Fire Fang."

"I see," Rita said "not much I can do now, you were definitely my best opponent."

Rita's head hit the ground and she fell asleep.

Hearts' clone crouched down by Rita's head.

"For what it's worth," she said calmly "you were mine."

~:|:~

Well, she put up a better fight than Maggie, but hey Rita's obviously a bad bitch.

You've read now please review.

Ja Ne.


	22. Bug: 5 On 1? Easy

Part 2

~:|:~

Jeremy had unleashed his scythes, ready to fight the pincers of Commander Click.

"Quick Attack!" Jeremy aimed for a direct hit.

Click lowered his head, levelling his pincers on Jeremy's target.

"Cut!" empowering the cutting force of his pincers.

As Jeremy was moving swiftly through the air, forest green ribbons, identical to the ones that revealed his scythes, burst out of the back of his shirt. They began to glow, signalling that they were ready to blow.

By the time Jeremy got into range of Click's attack, he was a deep green blur.

Jeremy zoomed into the exact mid-point of Click's pincers.

Perfectly placed…

To dodge.

Jeremy was placed exactly on the line between Click's pincers, so when they came to Cut they met each other, leaving Jeremy directly in front of Click's face, with his best weapon unable to strike.

The forest green ribbons then snapped.

"Wing Attack!" as the ribbons broke; a gust of wind was unleashed. Striking Click at point-blank range.

Further cracks appeared along Click's pincers.

Jeremy turned around to use the Wing Attack against Click's body, causing high levels of damage.

Jeremy then flew away, he began to flutter in a position where Click couldn't reach him.

Jeremy was then being swept away from his position by a gust of wind.

He looked to see where it was coming from, finding the source to be four Pidgeots using Tailwind.

Each of the Pidgeots were hovering around Jeremy from a different direction.

'Where did they come from?' Jeremy wondered.

He caught of rustling inside Terra's tree. Pidgeot 5 then sprang out to challenge Sangii.

"Feather Dance!" Pidgeot to the East, Pidgeot 1, used.

"Tailwind!" Pidgeot to the South, Pidgeot 2, summoned.

"Whirlwind!" Pidgeot to the West, Pidgeot 3, assisted.

"Sand Attack!" Pidgeot to the North, Pidgeot 4, completed the circle.

The respective powers travelled in a clockwise fashion, once joint to each other, the closed in on Jeremy, effectively creating a sandstorm with an added feather effect.

Jeremy dived below, but the Pidgeot flew up and used Gust to force the sandstorm in his direction.

Jeremy circled above to attack but they appeared below to blow the sandstorm back in his face.

Jeremy tried for the middle to attack, but they used Whirlwind to force the sands at him. He was trapped into the sands like a whirlpool. He struggled to break free from the sands, the moment he broke out the suction force the sands created pulled him back in. It took Jeremy three Aerial Aces to force his way out and far enough away to stay safe.

Jeremy then noticed something:

The sandstorm was spinning in a clockwise direction, but there was one small lump that was constantly moving anti-clockwise.

Jeremy decided to try and hit it, but didn't know what attack to use to attack something that might be a friend but might be a foe.

"Sword Dance!" Jeremy activated the holographic swords around his person and fired them into the lump.

The lump noticed the attack and swiftly moved from side-to-side in order to dodge them.

Jeremy had to get in closer.

He lowered his altitude until he was close enough to see the lump clearer, but far enough that he wasn't in danger of being dragged into the sandstorm again.

"Sword Dance!" Jeremy activated the same attack into the lump, the lump tried to dodge again but was hit by one of the swords, and lost focus causing it to reveal itself from under the sands.

"Dig!" Click rose from beneath the sand and tried to attack Jeremy.

Click flew in Jeremy's direction in an attempt to hit him with Dig.

Jeremy simply sighed and moved to the left.

Click failed so epically that he actually landed on the ground on his feet and THEN fell down.*

Jeremy looked at him pitifully.

"Really?" Jeremy asked with an almost disappointed expression.

Click looked up at Jeremy through enraged eyes. Click then began charging a red and yellow flore between his pincers.

"Hyper Beam!" Click unleashed the power towards Jeremy.

"Protect!" Jeremy released his shield and deflected the beam towards the sandstorm, the proceeding explosion knocked away Pidgeot 1-4 and blew them to the ground.

Pidgeot 2-4 faded and Pidgeot 1 reversed to a Ditto.

Click had to recuperate from the Hyper Beam.

"Agility! Sword Dance!" Jeremy zigzagged towards Click sharpening his scythes on the holographic swords, creating a slalom of sorts.

Click began to use his final attack.

Jeremy was doing the same.

Their attacks met in the middle allowing only one to rise again.

In unison "Guillotine!"

~:|:~

*You know how if you jump from a high place then we get the kind of pain shoot through your body? That happened to Click so he fell down.

Sorry for such a long update, I've had like no time to do this recently. ~Thanks for your patience.

Ja Ne


	23. Grass: 5 On 1? Easy

Sliced through another one (quite literally) let's keep going.

~:|:~

The group was once again moving.

They came to the next set of stairs; they now knew the drill so they each mentally prepared themselves for battle.

They climbed the stairs to find something new…

A forest.

Everyone knew it was going to be between Sangii and Jeremy, the latter of which had been looking anxious since Chris and Richard had left.

"Sword Dance!" Jeremy called. Several holographic swords surrounded Jeremy's person. They began slicing as if to sharpen a blade, theoretically increasing Jeremy's physical attack power.

"Sword Dance!" Sangii copied, allowing her own physical power to be modified; if it wasn't for her she could surprise her next opponent regardless.

"Guillotine!" a snarling voice called and two pincers rose from the ground and tried slicing them all in half.

"Protect!" Eve shouted. She rose a pinkie purple Protect, the pincers hit the Protect and tried to crush it but Eve stood strong and caused the pincers to receive cracks.

Eve held her hands out to the sides and brought them to her chest, the Protect she created followed, and she held the Protect in a ball.

"Hyper Beam!" Eve roared. She fired the now dark purple beam at the pincers that attacked them.

The pincers and their body were sent flying back into a large tree.

"Everybody move while they're unable to move!" Eve ordered.

Everyone save for Jeremy and Sangii ran towards the exit.

Ethan noticed this and looked back to see what was keeping them. He only half expected what he saw.

Sangii and Jeremy were in an embrace, joint at the lip.

Vines then began circling them like snakes, crossing over their feet.

The vines soon began lifting up from the ground and sealed the two inside a vine coffin.

"Sangii!" Ethan yelled.

Ethan tried to run over to help his sister, but Mirage was using her power to keep him off the ground.

'Ethan!' Mirage shouted 'this is not your fight!'

'That's my sister!' Ethan argued.

'Look!' Mirage shouted.

Ethan took a second to actually look at the vine coffin, only to see the vines shedding off.

"Sword Dance!" they called out in unison.

The vines were forced away from the area.

Sangii looked up to see Ethan suspended in mid-air. She then saw something holding him up.

Mirage winked at her.

Sangii was surprised for a moment then understood.

"Ethan, stop hanging around the battlefield!" Sangii ordered.

"But-!" Ethan yelled.

"As your sister, I command you to get out now!" Sangii argued.

Ethan hesitated on any course of action, so Mirage dragged him away.

When Ethan became aware that he was moving away from his sister he began fidgeting, squirming and trying to force his way back, but Mirage held strong and forced him away to the point he couldn't see her anymore.

"!" Ethan screamed.

'I'm sorry Ethan,' Mirage's soft voice whispered.

~:|:~

Sangii saw Mirage take away Ethan, once he was out of view she used Leaf Tornado to seal the exit.

Jeremy jumped from where he was to Sangii, making sure she was OK.

It was then the male Pinsir finally revealed himself.

"I'm Click, the commander of Her army!" Click announced "get ready for a snipping!"

Jeremy raised his hands in the air, suddenly a forest green ribbon wrapped itself around Jeremy's arm, the ribbons snapped to reveal Scyther blades. He pointed his blade at Click.

Jeremy's necklace then hung around his neck.

By the powers of the Insect Pendant!" Jeremy yelled "I will not lose!"

A female Torterra rose from the ground underneath Jeremy and Sangii's feet.

The managed jump out of the way.

"I am Terra, a commander of Her army," Terra explained calmly "Pidgeot 5 start this battle for me!"

A female Pidgeot appeared out of Terra's tree and stood in a battle position against Sangii.

Sangii hold her necklace in the air.

I swear by the Meadow Pendant!" Sangii shouted "I'm gonna take you down!"

Jeremy and Sangii's eyes widened.

'Eve's vision!' they thought in unison.

"Razor Leaf!" Terra used her leaves in her tree to attack Sangii.

"Tailwind!" Pidgeot 5 used her attack to enhance the speed of the attack and raise its power.

Sangii used her flexibility and agility to avoid the attack with little more than a few scratches on her clothing.

"Aerial Ace," Sangii used an unfamiliar attack to surprise her opponents and strike.

"Razor Leaf!"

"Tailwind!"

Sangii's new found speed allowed her to easily slip through all attacks; she stopped at Pidgeot 5 and used Rock Tomb on her head.

Pidgeot 5 turned out to be a Double Team of a Ditto that had merely cloned a Pidgeot.

Then Sangii disappeared.

The leaves in Terra's tree began rustling, many vines then began growing out of it and restricting Terra's movements.

Sangii then dropped from the tree, what was new was that she had vines growing from her back.

"Leech Seed?" Terra was surprised "when did you get her?"

"Ain't it obvious?" Sangii smirked "using Aerial Ace I used Double Team to distract your Pidgeot 5, the real me ending up using Leech Seed inside the place on your body that hold the most power. It wasn't a very complex plan."

Terra smirked "I'm impressed, it's usually very difficult to use not one but two attacks during an Aerial Ace and then have a clone use a third, you are skilled."

Terra's leaves then turned purple.

"Poison Powder!" Terra unleashed the dusts of purple poison into the winds.

Sangii easily dodged the Poison Powder that was heading for her by jumping into the air.

She then opened her eyes to see a cloud of Poison Powder coming in her direction.

She managed to manoeuvre out of the path of the airborne poison dust.

She landed back on the ground to see how this was possible.

Then she saw Pidgeot 5's real purpose.

The tailwind she created caused several different movements of wind.

Sangii was surrounded by Poison Powder floating into one direction before being swept away into a completely different current.

"So that's what Pidgeot 5 was for," Sangii remarked "clever, I'll give you that."

"Why thank you, but I do hope you don't think that this means our battle is over because you worked out the obvious," Terra replied.

"I'm afraid this battle is indeed coming to close," Sangii said. She then jumped up into one of the wind currents. She moved quickly through the currents.

"Are you trying to commit suicide?" Terra smirked.

"No!" Sangii's voice travelled through the currents.

She then collided into a Poison Powder cloud.

Sangii burst out of the cloud and directly into Terra using an Aerial Ace.

"Kamikaze!" Sangii corrected.

Terra's eyes widened.

"Poison Tail!" Sangii span around causing the attack to pick up speed and power, she then forced the extra poisonous Poison Tail straight into Terra's chest.

The both fell to the floor. They both rose poisoned.

"Y'all wanna settle this right now?" Sangii tempted.

"Yeah, I do," Terra agreed.

They both bent to their knees and placed their hands on the ground.

In unison, the most powerful grass-type attack "Frenzy Plant!"

The roots grew from the respective hands, some showing from the surface. The roots passed each other.

The roots then appeared directly beneath the individuals.

"FRENZY PLANT!"

Massive roots and twigs rose from the ground at breakneck pace.

From one of the giant trees now formed, a the roots and twigs died and were forced wide open.

She was the winner

~:|:~

I think because this was of decent length I'm gonna split Bug and Grass, but that just gives you more to anticipate, but damn school I haven't updated in ages because of you. Grrrrrrr!

Ja Ne


	24. Water: A Couple Shots

OMG I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages! My keyboard like died so I'm typing on the iPhone (let's give apple a round of applause. Woo!)

But enough about me, let's get on with the show.

~:|:~

With the group's numbers ever decreasing, they forged on. Strong as ever.

They reached the next level with a strong resolve.

The floor in the hall was frozen.

"We've already handled the ice types, which means this, most likely, is the work of a water type," Eve explained.

All others agreed and wished Oscar good luck. he nodded and smiled as cheerily as ever, despite the situation.

"You have come this far, you know how the process works," a voice called from somewhere in the area "I, Lure, a commander of Her army, wish to challenge the one who possesses the crest of water. Alone. The rest of you are free to go."

All the boys decided to start moving along, in contrast the girls felt compelled to give their honorary girlfriend one last good luck hug. Which he deeply appreciated. Eventually they too left Oscar to fight his battle.

Oscar looked up, trying to find his opponent.

"Show yourse-!" Oscar began, but he was struck down before he could finish. Oscar was left on the floor with a fresh scratch on his cheek, nothing serious but deep enough to show blood.

"I said, sho-!" Oscar was not again. The same result. At this rate he would have more whiskers than mother nature intended.

"Alright, let's do this!" Oscar raised his arms "Whirlpool!"

A large body of water wilted from Oscar's hands and turned in a way that enveloped him, effectively protecting him.

"Bring it o-!" Oscar tried again. He was once again interrupted. He was knocked down, but as he did he noticed only one slit in the Whirlpool. Oscar's eyes widened.

'Whoever this guy is, he knows Poison Sting,' Oscar thought 'which means I need to start dodging.'

Poison Sting throws a poison formed needle at the opponent, if the attack hits the needle disappears into he body.

'But a Poison Sting doesn't have the sheer power to knock me down, the first two attacks were very physical attacks, Quick Attack or Aerial Ace, but not Extreme Speed, even that's not fast enough.' Oscar concluded.

The Whirlpool dropped and surrounded Oscar's feet.

"Bubblebeam!" Oscar span around, firing streams of bubbles around him. A complete 360* turn left the opponent almost no place to dodge.

"Humph, did you really expect me to be taken down so easily?" the voice mocked "I am a Commander of Her army. Have YOU seen any of your friends come back?"

Oscar's eyes widened.

All of his friends.

The people he had to leave.

The people who had to leave him.

That one person he couldn't bare to leave.

Jacob.

Oscar breathed. He reached into his pocket and brought out a small jar. He opened it and poured about half of it's contents into the pool around his feet. A small baby blue sphere appeared in front of his mouth. He quickly tilted his neck and fired a quick Ice Beam into the pool of water. As the attack finished to reveal a Golduck frozen into the water by his feet, hands and beak. However, Oscar's feet had been caught into the ice. They were both locked into the ice but Oscar had somewhat more mobility.

"Well, would you like to surrender?" Oscar smirked.

'Not at all,' Golduck sent a psychic thought into Oscar's mind 'in fact, I'd like to ask you that very question.'

"Don't make me laugh, I've got you frozen into the floor, you're in no position to demand me to surrender," Oscar said proudly.

The room suddenly went dark and extremely cold. When the light returned the Golduck had moved. Oscar, however, remained frozen to the ground. Oscar looked up, to find a sight that surprised him but didn't shock him.

Florence was suspended over Oscar's head, holding the Golduck tight to her body.

"So they left the water rat to fight?" Florence taunted him.

"I never did like you," Oscar sneered "you weren't just anti-social. You had those eyes. Those eyes of frozen hate."

"I always knew, you were very precise." Florence responded "despite your gay smile. I knew if anyone caught me out, it would be you."

Florence raised her left hand to gather the dark energies for a Shadow Ball.

Oscar summoned his Whirlpool defence.

Florence threw done the Shadow Ball; scattering the droplets of water. Florence the sent down a powerful Ice Beam, effectively flash freezing Oscar where he stood.

"I will handle this my dear," the Golduck cooed.

"Very well, Gerald," Florence conceded. Then dropped him.

Gerald began to rotate as he fell.

"Drill Peck!" his body was then consumed by spinning water "Whirlpool!"

As the speeding whirlpool headed towards Oscar he couldn't help but think of everything important to him.

His parents.

His friends.

Jacob.

'Jacob,' Oscar thought 'I'm sorry I never told you. I lo-'

Contact.

~:|:~

In a personal poll of his own water, Gerald lay.

Oscar remains in cased in ice.

"Brick Break," a voice said calmly behind Oscar, it then shattered the ice around Oscar. Oscar turned around to see Jacob.

"Hey ba-" Jacob was interrupted by Oscar crushing their lips together.

"Jacob Swar, I love you!" Oscar practically shouted into his face.

"Oscar Shell, I'm in love with you," Jacob retaliated.

Oscar's eyes shone a brilliant white that soon became a brilliant blue. The blue light swarmed around him, slowly enveloping him. It wrapped around him like a cocoon. It was like being wrapped into the ocean. The cocoon eventually exploded and revealed a Dewott.

"Razor Shell!" Oscar threw his new shells directly at Florence knocking her right out of the air and against the wall.

"You do NOT mess with me, bitch!" Oscar yelled.

Oscar now had royal blue hair and deep brown eyes. He seemed stronger although his physique had only changed in minor ways.

"You've evolved, incredible," Florence commented rising form the ground "if our research is correct, all physical damage has been healed and your power and stamina and speed have improved. We'll have to be careful from now on.

"Enough talk," Oscar stepped forward, he smacked his hand against the floor "Surf!"

He summoned a great tsunami and raised it way above his head.

"I'll help out too," Jacob said "Earthquake!"

Jacob pushed out an earth shifting force that increased the velocity of the wave.

Florence moved to Gerald.

"Protect!" Florence raised a defence around them both.

The two were safe, however a small portal opened inside of the Protect. The portal then sent the force of an explosion into the Protect. The pressure caused the Protect to shatter, just in time for the empowered Surf attack to crash down on the two of them.

"Enough!" Florence yelled.

Pause.

"Sheer Cold!" Florence shouted.

"Blizzard!" Gerald used the same tac-tic as our two.

"Blizzard!" Oscar and Jacob called in unison. Unleashing their own ice attack.

Everything went white.

~:|:~

Sorry about not updating. Sorry. Please review my apology. Love you guys. Especially you. Yes you.

Ja Ne


	25. Fire: A Fire That Won't Go Out

Let's keep going here. Move out!

~:|:~

The 5 ran into the next room, the group took no breaks in a rush to get to the next level.

The room was a blazing red and the heat was abnormal.

"There's only one element that this room could possibly support," Eve announced "fire."

Eve pulled out the Heat Pendant.

"Hm?" a voice came from the other side of the room "the holder of Heat has no control over fire? How dull."

A red beam zoomed from across the room and stopped directly in front of Eve.

A woman with hair, literally, ablaze and a unicorn's horn erupting from her forehead.

"I am Sear, a commander of Her army," the Rapidash announced "and considering you have no fire power, I'm not going to waste my time."

Sear raised her right hand in the air and a fireball began to appear.

"Protect!" Eve began to open a Protect around the gang but Sear used the Fire Spin on the small and unstable Protect and caused the attack to burn the Protect and hit Eve.

"Dig!"

A figure erupted from the ground and absorbed the Fire Spin entirely, Eve merely fell to the ground.

Before her stood the figure of someone everyone discounted. Someone who was believed to be out of the fight. That someone was...

"Thank you," Eve smiled "Fran."

Fran stood their in her red glory.

"Eve, the Heat Pendant," Fran stretched out her hand "you guys need to go ahead."

Eve took the Heat Pendant off from her neck and put it in Fran's hand. Fran then proceeded to tie the Pendant around her neck.

"Alright Sear!" Fran yelled, the Heat Pendant began to glow, reacting to it's mistress' presence "I'm here to turn up the heat!"

Fran looked back at Eve, her eyes told Eve to go. Eve nodded and led the others to the exit.

"I thought you were knocked out by Her," Sear raised her eyebrow.

"Almost, but you know us Flareons," Fran smiled "our fires never die."

"Bounce!" Sear jumped way up near the ceiling and appeared as a bright fireball.

"Just try me!" Fran shouted to the soon-to-be comet.

Sear began crashing down to earth, intent on crushing Fran into it.

Sear quickly fell to the ground again and left a cloud of dust in her wake.

She stood up and Fran did not attempt to attack.

"Dig!" Fran jumped out from under the ground and struck Sear directly in the stomach.

Sear doubled over as the attack hit.

"Quick Attack!" Fran hit her again and knocked Sear back a few paces.

"Grrr, you little bitch," Sear spat "Wild Charge!"

Sear zoomed towards Fran, flashing red to yellow to red to yellow.

"Fire Blast!" Fran caused great flame to erupt in front of her and strike Sear, effectively causing her to remain where she was, only allowed to edge forward slowly.

Electricity from the Wild Charge was flying in every direction, although it was being held in place by Fire Blast, it could only be held for so long.

"You're definitely good," Fran said "fast, strong and skilled."

"Oh, are you trying to flirt with me?" Sear smirked.

"How about we settle this in a minute?" Fran suggested "Overheat?"

Sear nodded.

"ErupLet's keep going here. Move out!

~:|:~

The 5 ran into the next room, the group took no breaks in a rush to get to the next level.

The room was a blazing red and the heat was abnormal.

"There's only one element that this room could possibly support," Eve announced "fire."

Eve pulled out the Heat Pendant.

"Hm?" a voice came from the other side of the room "the holder of Heat has no control over fire? How dull."

A red beam zoomed from across the room and stopped directly in front of Eve.

A woman with hair, literally, ablaze and a unicorn's horn erupting from her forehead.

"I am Sear, a commander of Her army," the Rapidash announced "and considering you have no fire power, I'm not going to waste my time."

Sear raised her right hand in the air and a fireball began to appear.

"Protect!" Eve began to open a Protect around the gang but Sear used the Fire Spin on the small and unstable Protect and caused the attack to burn the Protect and hit Eve.

"Dig!"

A figure erupted from the ground and absorbed the Fire Spin entirely, Eve merely fell to the ground.

Before her stood the figure of someone everyone discounted. Someone who was believed to be out of the fight. That someone was...

"Thank you," Eve smiled "Fran."

Fran stood their in her red glory.

"Eve, the Heat Pendant," Fran stretched out her hand "you guys need to go ahead."

Eve took the Heat Pendant off from her neck and put it in Fran's hand. Fran then proceeded to tie the Pendant around her neck.

"Alright Sear!" Fran yelled, the Heat Pendant began to glow, reacting to it's mistress' presence "I'm here to turn up the heat!"

Fran looked back at Eve, her eyes told Eve to go. Eve nodded and led the others to the exit.

"I thought you were knocked out by Her," Sear raised her eyebrow.

"Almost, but you know us Flareons," Fran smiled "our fires never die."

"Bounce!" Sear jumped way up near the ceiling and appeared as a bright fireball.

"Just try me!" Fran shouted to the soon-to-be comet.

Sear began crashing down to earth, intent on crushing Fran into it.

Sear quickly fell to the ground again and left a cloud of dust in her wake.

She stood up and Fran did not attempt to attack.

"Dig!" Fran jumped out from under the ground and struck Sear directly in the stomach.

Sear doubled over as the attack hit.

"Quick Attack!" Fran hit her again and knocked Sear back a few paces.

"Grrr, you little bitch," Sear spat "Wild Charge!"

Sear zoomed towards Fran, flashing red to yellow to red to yellow.

"Fire Blast!" Fran caused great flame to erupt in front of her and strike Sear, effectively causing her to remain where she was, only allowed to edge forward slowly.

Electricity from the Wild Charge was flying in every direction, although it was being held in place by Fire Blast, it could only be held for so long.

"You're definitely good," Fran said "fast, strong and skilled."

"Oh, are you trying to flirt with me?" Sear smirked.

"How about we settle this in a minute?" Fran suggested "Overheat?"

Sear nodded.

"Eruption!"

They both turned flame red and sparked up a giant fireball and exploded them on each other.

~:|:~

I know, not my best chapter. It was short and it was late but I'm a busy guy. I won't update before the 22nd so yeah enjoy and review. Lusm xx

Ja Ne 


	26. Dragon: Soul of a Dragon

Alright, I'm not waiting to forget about this again. I'm gonna keep going!

~:|:~

Down to:

5. Fighters  
>4. Floors<br>3. Girls  
>2. Boys<br>1. Chance

~:|:~

Our gang of 5 made their way down the halls.

The reached a room. This one was special.

The room had 3 corners, it was in the shape of an equilateral triangle. From one corner, a red line passed through to the centre of the room. From another a yellow line and from the other blue.

In the middle of the room, there was a purple symbol, the symbol was the Japanese word for 'dragon'.

_Impossible! This place had been destroyed! This is the Dragon classroom that had been destroyed. It was directly connected to the Fire, Water and Electric classrooms. This rooms secondary purpose however...was an amplifier. The person who controls this room, has power that can challenge Mewtwo! It's said beneath the 'dragon' symbol was..._

_Ryu Tamashi!_

_Ryu Tamashi was said to be a legendary sword with the tears of Latias and blood of Latios melted into the metal of Dialga charged by the power of Zekrom, melted with water from Palkia heated with the fire of Reshiram. A grip created from a Rayquaza's scale and a scale of Kyurem. And blessed by Arceus' dragon forme._

_Whoever wielded this blade would suffer the trial of the dragon soul. All who have tried have died. The one who survives will become virtually unbeatable. Only one has ever survived holding the blade but he was rejected none-the-less and has no control over his arms._

_Sir Dragonite._

_A man never beaten in battle, but unworthy of Ryu Tamashi._

"Finally, the wielder of the Draco Pendant has arrived," a voice cooed "well, I must say, I did not expect mere children to come all this way. Although, no-one has challenged any of YOU have they?"

The group remained quiet.

"Well," the voice continued "for one of you that is about to change."

Silence.

"The one named Madison will be my opponent."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"No!" Ethan shouted "I'll be your opponent!"

The voice began to cackle.

"You? Step down little Eevee, you know how this works," the voice then revealed his face and body.

A black Dragonite.

"I am a commander of Her army," he announced "my name is..."

"Nama Chikara," Madison interrupted.

"Very good, you've done your homework," Nama chuckled "this should be an interesting battle."

"Ethan, and the rest of you, go," Madison instructed.

"What? No! I'm not leaving you!" Ethan objected.

"Yes you are. Ever since this began, you've been panicking every time someone you cared about was challenged but you have to understand that I'm not going to fail and neither did they, soon they're all going to come back and help us end this war. This is just a battle and it's a battle I'm not going to lose. You have your own fight to win so don't worry about me. Go. Now!" Madison yelled.

Ethan was taken slightly aback by her speech. He eventually sighed and nodded. He turned around to leave but then disappeared into a puff of blue smoke.

Teleport? Where did he learn that?

He then reappeared only this time attached to Madison at the lips.

They separated and Madison threw he arms around his neck in a tight embrace. Ethan hugged back.

"Whirlwind," Madison whispered. All of a sudden a strong gust of wind threw Ethan, Eve, Zac and Jamie three the corridor.

"Alright old man, let's get this over with," Madison challenged.

"Keh, impatient girly?" Nama smirked.

"I'm impatient to get back to my boyfriend and this 'friendly' chat is not speeding up the process," Madison retorted.

"Well, I might just keep you he-,"

"Dragon Pulse!" Madison sent forth her mighty attack, the attack caused a large explosion and a large dust cloud to hide Nama from Madison's view.

There was a chilling laughter.

"Well, that is impressive I must say, that Pendant has served you well," Nama admitted "it's just a shame I'll have to take it!"

Madison gripped the Draco Pendant through her shirt.

"I'd you want it, you'll have to rip off from my cold, dead body," Madison warned.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Nama retorted "now, allow me a retort against your power."

Nama smirked.

"Dragon Pulse!" Nama summoned a Dragon Pulse even larger than Madison's and pin-pointed it on her.

"Dragon Pulse!" Madison fought back, her attack small in size but near equal in power. However, Nama didn't let up and began to slowly push Madison's attack back.

Suddenly, a large wind began and started to push Nama's attack back and Madison's forward, evening the battlefield.

"What is this? There are to be no interventions in this battle!" Nama roared.

"This is no intervention, this is merely my response to your power!" Madison shouted back "a little something I call Tailwind!"

On the word 'Tailwind' the wind's velocity increased and began to send Nama's attack back further.

"Grrr," Nama growled and pushed his attack harder.

The battle was on par once again. This would clearly be a close fight, decided by only a few strands of stamina.

The attacks broke as both opponents moved from their determined location on the battlefield.

Nama landed on the yellow line as Madison landed between red and blue.

Nama suddenly punched the ground and broke into the electric connection.

"Here's how you use the field," Nama smiled "Thunder!"

Nama raised his other hand and unleashed the attack on Madison, using the rest of his body as a conductor.

"Mist!" Madison bid under the mist for her wings. The electricity passed into the Mist, making Nama unsure of wether he had hit his target or not.

All of a sudden, the fire line burst at the same time as the water line, the two elements connected and enlarged the Mist Madison had created.

The Mist quickly spread around the room.

"Did you honestly think that this would be an easy fight? Do you know why I moved here from my old school?" Madison tested Nama "it was because my old headmaster challenged me for a scholarship into any school of my choice. The challenge was a battle. It lasted for three seconds, on the fourth second he was in a coma. But a deal's a deal and I got into Ecruteak. I met new friends and I as renowned as the best Dragon student within a week. I won the Dragon trial and was damn close to winning the Flying trial. I am not just some little girl who got messed in some trouble, I fought to be here and I'm gonna win here. Of that, I have no doubt."

"You seem confident, but regardless you are merely a child," Nama replied "I am the legendary..."

"I know exactly who you are," Madison interrupted "your original name is Nama Chikara, but you're more famously known as Sir Dragonite."

Nama began to laugh and then he erupted into laughter.

"You are indeed a special child, I'll give you that, but remember who you're up against. The only one to touch Ryu Tamashi and survive!" Nama boasted.

"First? Yes. Only? Not so much,"

Nama froze immediately.

"What are trying to say child?" Nama asked.

A great wind started and blew away the mist. Revealing Madison hovering over the middle of the room. Over the shattered middle of the room. And as the mist finally cleared it revealed her new item...

Ryu Tamashi.

The Soul of the Dragon.

"It ends Nama," Madison announced "here and now!"

"If you're going to lose, at least lose to Sir Dragonite!" Nama smiled and charged forward.

Madison jumped forward wielding the legendary sword.

They charged into each other.

"Dragon Claw!" Nama's hand became enshrouded in dragon energy and dived forward into Madison.

"Haaaaaaaah!" Ryu Tamashi began to glow as Madison charged it with her own power.

They clashed in the middle and caused a massive explosion. The light emitted emitted from such raw power was enough to blind any who witnessed it.

The two powers broke apart.

"You are able to wield Ryu Tamashi," Nama said "then that means, you are the one person worthy of challenging me. By the power of the legendary Dragons, I, Nama Chikara, Sir Dragonite, will call upon the highest power to defeat such a worthy adversary!"

"Then," Madison retorted "by the legendary Dragons, whose bodies, hearts and minds were diverted into this blade, I, Madison, wielder of the Draco and Sky Pendants, will also summon the power of the Dragon Gods!"

"By the powers invested in me by the Dragons, I summon, the power that has driven us to the brink of destruction and that which has lead us to true power!" they announced in unison.

"DRACO METEOR!"

Powerful lights from Nama's body and Ryu Tamashi erupted into the sky and caused it took to take on a rainbow hue.

The powers that erupted from the sky, ended the battle, but one figure emerged holding a shimmering blade.

"And they thought I couldn't handle Ryu Tamashi."

~:|:~

Now who has the sword? Did Madison win? Or has Sir Dragonite finally tamed the Ryu Tamashi after defeating it's master. Find out as we get closer to the end of Heroes of Sun and Moon: Eeveelutions!

Ja Ne


	27. Steel: Go Fight Win

We're heading down the list and there's only a few left.

~:|:~

Whilst the group tried to press on Ethan was constantly hesitating.

"Maybe we should go back," he would say.

Eventually, Zac just picked him up and carried him to the next room.

As they reached the next room they saw it was entirely covered in shiny metals. The floor, the walls and the ceiling all identical.

"Well, considering I have the Iron Pendant, I guess this is where I get off," Zac said.

"Then perhaps now, you can put me down," Ethan complained.

"I'll put you down if you quit whining," Zac bargained "Madison's going to be fine. Sangii's going to be fine. They are all going to be fine. Understand?"

Ethan hesitated.

"Understand?" Zac pressed.

Ethan remained quiet.

"Ethan!"

"Fine!" Ethan relented.

Zac allowed Ethan back on the ground. Ethan gently glared at him but didn't make an attempt to run, being aware of their surroundings.

"Well, I'm glad you've had your fun," an approaching voice said "I'd hate to fight a somber opponent. To me, any disadvantage is dull in an opponent. Physical, mental or emotional."

"Now, I've been told that my opponent is Zac," the voice said appearing from across the horizon "have you prepared?"

"Would you give me a moment?" Zac asked.

"I'm in no rush," the, now visible, Mawile responded.

"It's time for me to go," Zac smiled sadly at the three people left of the group "it's time."

Everyone had a sad expression on their face.

"We really weren't that great friends," Ethan started "but if you don't come back I'll kill you."

Zac chuckled and nodded.

"Bitch, if you know what's good for ya, you gonna beat this bitch's ass and come help out upstairs," Jamie said "now gimme a hug hoe."

Zac hugged Jamie.

Now, it was just Eve.

"Well," Zac said.

"Yeah," Eve replied.

"I'm gonna come back," Zac said "I promise."

"You do have two of the most dangerous people I know holding you to that promise," Eve joked. Zac chuckled.

"Go." she said. He looked somewhat surprised. "Fight. Win."

Zac was taken slightly aback but composed himself. Smiled and nodded.

Eve began to walk away, she passed him.

Zac turned around quickly.

"Eve," Zac said.

Before he had fully turned around, their lips were together.

Eve stepped away.

"Go. Fight. Win."

She turned around and led the other two to their respective challenges.

Zac turned to face the Mawile.

"I'm ready."

Mawile smiled.

"I am a commander of Her army," Mawile announced "I am Melissa."

"Shall we begin?" Melissa asked.

"We shall," Zac replied.

Zac charged forward, his fingernails growing to become lethal claws. His claws began to glow.

"Metal Claw!" Zac fired the claw at Melissa, who merely spun round and trapped the flaw in her hair.

"Vice Grip," Melissa's hair-mouth tightened it's grip on Zac's claw, causing him to squirm.

"Poison Jab!" Zac attacked the roof of Melissa's hair-mouth and made a visible lump but soon returned to it's former position.

"Now now, have you ever known of a Poison type attack to have any effect on a Steel type," Melissa shook her head "I'm disappointed, Zachary."

"That wasn't to hurt you," Zac corrected.

Melissa narrowed her eyes.

"As a steel type, you are naturally impervious to Poison type attacks, but you failed to realise that some poisons are flammable," Zac smirked "Fire Punch!"

A fire exploded in Melissa's hair and caused her to let to of Zac's arm.

Zac jumped back before charging forward with a Mach Punch. Hitting her right in the stomach, causing her to double over.

"Clever," Melissa spat "now, let's see what happens when I attack. Constrict!"

Melissa's hair wrapped around Zac's unsuspecting body and began to slowly squeeze the life out of him.

Zac began to lose oxygen and risked passing out.

"Cut," he muttered. Both of his claws began to glow before he forced them to rise up and slice through Melissa's hair.

Zac dropped to the ground, gasping for air. Melissa had frozen, she was holding her severed locks of hair with a dead expression.

"Y-you cut m-my..." she bit her lip in frustration. She began to shake but abruptly stopped before looking him dead in the eye with tear stained, furious eyes.

"YOU CUT MY HAIR!" she screamed. She clenched her hair into her fists. She then allowed the hair to fall as she reached up to her hair band. She ripped the hair band apart and allowed her remaining locks to burst out of their restraint. At the end of each lock of hair was, effectively, a sharpened knife that once made up the teeth of her hair-mouth.

"Come on bitch!" she yelled "try and cut my hair now! Poison Jab!"

The knives at the ends of her hair turned a threatening purple as they fired towards Zac. Zac struggled to avoid the poisonous arrows, as he evaded one he moved into the path of another.

"Fury Swipes!" Zac said, soon his claws were merely blurs as they knocked out attack after attack and allowed him to get closer and closer to Melissa.

"Mach Punch!" Zac shot himself into an opening and tried to hit Melissa but was blocked by a mass of her hair.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Melissa screamed.

Zac was getting somewhat scared by the rage his action had installed into his opponent.

_A Mawile's main defining feature is the way it's hair can replicate a mouth. Not only do they utilise them for battle, they are used to establish a hierarchy within a clan; unlike other species, it's not the size that defines power, it's the sharpness and cutting power of the teeth that matter. So, wh Zack cut Melissa's hair, he cut her pride and joy and he blew her fuse.  
><em>  
>Melissa gathered he hair together and created a large wave replica.<p>

"Slam!" she said, forcing her powerful, titanium alloy, hair at Zac's body.

Zac didn't have enough time to run so he took the brunt of the attack and was buried underneath the weight of his opponent's hair.

Melissa began to calm down as she began to remove her hair from her opponent's body. Zac's body laid still on the ground where he'd been hit.

Melissa sighed as she relaxed.

"I guess that's that," she breathed deeply "I must say, I expected more of a fight."

She began to walk away.

"Well, if you're so disappointed, finish the fight!" Zac's voice called from behind.

Melissa turned around quickly to find Zac hurtling towards her with a glowing Metal Claw. She instinctively countered with a Poison Jab but when her attack made contact Sac disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'Double Team eh?" Melissa thought 'we'll see how that works out.'

Then, from the smoke of Zac's Double Team, another Sac appeared with the same attack, Melissa reacted to it in the same way which led to the same result.

The events repeated themselves several times.

Melissa was beginning to get worn out. Zac's Double Teams were tiring her out and she wasn't going to last much longer.

Soon, her aim became less concentrated as Zac's Double Teams began to close in on their targets.

Melissa's attacks only barely saved her from the last Double Team, but as she began to recover from her attack, the real Zac burst out of the ground and used Dig directly into Melissa's torso.

Though Melissa had become worn out from her constant defence, Zac too had weakened, both from constantly creating Double Teams and through lack of oxygen, a consequence of remaining underground for such a long period of time.

Finally, Melissa and Zac made eye contact, instigating the final attack, from both sides.

Melissa gathered her hair in a way that resembled a large, black cannon.

Zac closed his eyes as his. Laws. Eganto glow and them melded into each other in a strong light.

Melissa screamed.

Zac roared.

"Flash Cannon!"

"Hyper Beam!"

The light was that of raw power. The most intense light, never has a shadow.

~:|:~

When the light fades, will anybody stand? If so, who? Stay tuned to find out.

Ja Ne


	28. Electric: Double Voltage

This is getting very close to the end. Now, all the Jamie fans, make some noise!

~:|:~

And, finally, we're back to the original three. Unfortunately, this is where they separate.

Eve, Ethan and Jamie ran towards the next room. They knew it was time.

They made it to the next room and saw the answer to their question.

Who's next?

The room was a bright yellow and there were wires and visible electric currents passing along the walls, ceiling, floor and even some shocks jumping from one side of the room to another.

Ash then walked into the centre of the room and everyone took on a look of surprise.

"Surprised to see me?" Ash smiled "Jamie?"

Jamie's look of surprise turned into one of rage as static electricity began to be released from her body.

"Eve, Ethan, get out of here," Jamie said in a menacing voice "now!"

On 'now' Jamie's electrical current increased.

"Jamie, you'll always have me by your side, even if I'm not here," Eve said.

"Thank you," Jamie said, relaxing slightly "and I will always be with you."

Eve smiled and hugged Jamie from behind.

"Good luck Jamie," Ethan said

"I ain't gonna need it, not against this guy," Jamie said.

Ethan began to walk away.

"Ethan!" Jamie called, Ethan turned around "if anyone hurts one hair on Eve's head, I'm holding you entirely responsible. And my punishments are severe."

Ethan smiled and nodded and then he and Eve walked away.

Jamie turned her attention to Ash.

"So, you're my enemy now?" Jamie said glaring in both rage and sorrow at her ex.

"Now, if you had just given the Zap Pendant to me in the first place, we could've avoided this entire situation," Ash laughed.

"But, if we'd avoided this situation, I never would've been given the chance to kick your ass," Jamie retorted.

Ash scowled.

"I am a commander of Her army," Ash announced "this is where you fall."

"Drop the formalities Ash, we both know what we're here to do," Jamie said "Shock Wave!"

A circle of electricity expanded from Jamie as she spread her power of the area, the electricity charged towards Ash who dodged it expertly. He had to perform several flips in order to avoid the enlarging attack.

Ash smirked.

"Didn't I ever tell you? My name's not Ash, I just got that from a TV show," he explained "my real name is Sparx."

Jamie stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Sparx?" she asked.

"That's right," Sparx smirked.

"..." Jamie froze "I'm sorry. Do your parents hate you?"

"I've been asking myself the same question for years," Sparx admitted "but I've found Her! I don't care what my name is if I have Her to guide me."

"Y'mean Arecus?" Jamie questioned.

Sparx leapt forward and charged a Thunder Punch.

"Don't ever speak her name until you can prove yourself worthy! She is not some commoner that you may address as you please, She is the Alpha of this universe and wether you are devoted to her or not you cannot be allowed to throw her name around so carelessly!" Sparx screamed into Jamie's face.

'Arceus is not going to be on Eve's side then,' Jamie thought.

"Now, fight me!" Sparx continued to scream.

Jamie smirked "I already am."

Sparx's eyes widened.

"Connection..." Jamie touched her tail to Sparx's and pulled a thread of pure electricity into the ground. The floor lit up as the floor, that was charged with Jamie's negative electricity, absorbed Sparx's positive power "complete."

Eventually, Sparx dropped to the ground, exhausted.

Jamie picked him up by his collar and powered up a Thunder Punch.

"Answer me one question, Sparx," Jamie said in a threatening tone.

"No! I will not betray Her! You'll never make me!" Sparx resisted.

"I don't want to know about that, I don't care," Jamie said, Sparx's eyes widened in surprise "I want to know why you bothered going out with me if you were prepared to kill me for Arceus."

"Don't..!"

"I just told you that I don't care about that!" Jamie intervened "I want you to answer the question!"

Sparx bit his lip. Then forcibly chuckled.

"Beat me and I'll tell you," Sparx bargained.

Jamie barrier her eyes.

"I already have, you and I both know that you're in place to bargain with me," Jamie explained.

"For now," Sparx smirked.

Jamie frowned.

Sparx reached into his pocket and pulled out a brown piece of cloth. He opened the cloth and revealed a Thunderstone.

"I was always saving this for a special occasion, so here goes," Sparx said, he then pushed the stone against his forehead. He began to glow in Jamie's hand. His tail changed and lengthened, his ears became different and his sunny blonde hair became strawberry blonde.

Sparx had evolved from Pikachu into Raichu.

Sparx smirked using his new mouth.

"You evolved," Jamie announced.

"Ya damn right, so get ready to fight," Sparx smiled.

"Don't get cocky, you may have evolved but you're still pretty much drained. Improved strength and stamina mean nothing of you didn't have any to improve," Jamie explained "you've still lost."

Sparx continued to smile.

He then tapped his new tail to the floor and re-absorbed most of the electricity he had lost from Jamie's tac-tic.

"Thunderbolt!" Sparx let loose a bolt of electricity, Jamie almost immediately let go of him.

"Thunder Punch!" Sparx forced himself forward and hit Jamie right in the stomach.

Jamie was sent crashing into the wall. She slumped to the ground.

Sparx leapt into the air and threw down one mighty attack.

"Thunder!" Sparx through down the wicked force of lightning and sent it directly into Jamie.

He hit his target.

The lightning his Jamie from view temporarily but, unlike some of the other fighter, she was still there when the light faded.

Sparx began to laugh maniacally. Then, as he was laughing he was hit in mid-air and was sent flying back down to the ground. He hit the ground and began looking for his attacker before noticing that Jamie had moved.

A yellow flash flew into Sparx and crashed into his torso. The yellow flash knocked Sparx to the side. The yellow flash then disappeared and camouflaged itself as one of the many electrical currents flying around the room.

Sparx, having been sent into a daze, had no hope of keeping of track of which bolt of electricity his enemy was, nor what attack they were going to use.

Sparx sat up. He looked around the room until he spotted one volt of electricity hovering in a high corner of the room. Sparx nodded and began his final attack.

"Volt Tackle!" Sparx jumped into the air as he became enshrouded in electricity. The hovering volt began to move towards Sparx. They were on a direct course with each other. One moment of hesitation or one shift in balance was all that was needed to determine a winner.

They collided and the lightning exploded. They both fell to the ground. Then from the ashes yellow body rose up.

"You owe me, bitch," the form spoke.

~:|:~

Well, knowing my schedule, that could be me until the new year. Merry Christmas and, if I don't post again until then, a Happy New Year!

Ja Ne 


	29. The Fight Before

Alright. We've worked away from 16 to 2.

Who will be next?

~:|:~

Eve and Ethan walked down the dimly lit corridor, both wondering of it would be them.

They stepped into the light of the next room. Hovering over the middle of the room was an Alakazam and next to him was an Absol.

They opened their eyes slowly. Examining their opponents.

"Eevees?" Alakazam said "it could work, under the correct circumstances."

The Absol nodded quietly.

The Alakazam lowered his feet on to the ground and stood up straight.

"I am Alan," the Alakazam announced.

"and I am Absath," the female Absol announced.

"We are the last Commanders of Her army." they announced in unison.

The two commanders disappeared in a graceful cloud of blue smoke. They then reappeared directly in front of our heroes.

"We wish to help you," Alan announced.

Eve an Ethan were taken aback by Alan's words.

"She has been asleep for such a long time but She was submerged in an nightmare that must have seemed endless," Alan closed his eyes and explained "when the plates left Her, She couldn't support herself without a lot of rest. So, She fell asleep until the next Lunar eclipse. As the time drew nearer, Her powers slowly began to awaken. She appeared before you, in time for you to appear at Her awakening. She wants to challenge the people the plates chose to harmonise with. She will fight with all the strength She possesses."

Alan opened his eyes. Eve and Ethan had been listening intently.

Alan looked to Absath. Absath nodded.

They each took out a folded piece of paper. Alan handed his, the black paper, over to Eve as Absath gave hers, the white paper, to Ethan.

"Only open these when Arceus has put you in a position where you can read it," Alan instructed.

"Can we open them now?" Eve asked.

"If you wish," Alan nodded "however I doubt it will do you any good."

Eve and Ethan looked at each other, they then opened their respective pieces of paper.

Blank.

Both of them were blank.

"Right. I see what you meant by it not doing us any good," Eve commented, shoving the piece of paper in her pocket.

"Don't worry," Alan said "it will help you when it is needed."

"Thank you," Eve bowed her head.

A bright light suddenly exploded from behind Alan and Absath.

"ALAN AND ABSATH! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME! I GAVE YOU YOUR POWER AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?" the light, Arceus, screamed "WELL, WHAT THE LADY GIVETH THE LADY TAKETH AWAY! YOUR POWERS AND YOUR BODIES ARE HEREBY REVOKED! MAY GIRATINA HAVE MERCY ON YOUR SOUL!""

Alan and Absath were lifted from the ground. Two strings of light sprouted and grew from Arceus' main light and attached themselves to Alan and Absath. The strings began absorbing their power and sending it back into Arceus.

As their powers were forced out of their bodies, Alan and Absath became infused with the light and soon their bodies were without power and merely existed as empty shells. The bodies then became absorbed into the light, of Arceus, themselves.

When Alan and Absath were gone, Eve and Ethan stood facing Arceus' temporary form.

"IT WOULD SEEM I HAVE NO-ONE LEFT TO OCCUPY YOUR TIME," Arceus said "FROM THE NEXT SET OF STAIRS THE TRICK ROOM WILL END AND YOU WILL COME TO THE PLACE PF OUR BATTLE."

Eve and Ethan continued to stare.

"I WILL WAIT FOR YOU TO PREPARE YOURSELVES. WHEN YOU RISE TO MY LEVEL, THE BATTLE WILL BEGIN. I EXPECT A FINE BATTLE FROM YOU, EEVEES."

THe light flashed and disappeared. In Her place Arceus left a silver set of stairs with a golden banister.

Eve looked to Ethan.

Ethan looked to Eve.

"This is it," Eve said.

"Yeah, it is," Ethan agreed.

"Should we wait for the others?" Eve suggested.

"I don't know," Ethan admitted "do you want to?"

"Do you think we'll be able to weaken him enough in time for them to arrive?" Eve wondered.

"Maybe," Ethan said.

Eve then had a vision.

_Eve and Ethan stood facing someone, they seemed beaten up, they were alone. Their enemy was blurry. Then a blur of red, grey and gold flashed across. Then a blue blur and then a pink._

_Then a collection of colours._

_An explosion of light._

Eve snapped back.

She took a breath.

"Let's go," Eve said, confident.

"You sure?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah," Eve said, turning to the staircase "let's go."

The two Eevees then ran over to the staircase and began to climb.

~:|:~

The next one is going to be long and it's going to be important so give me a while. Thanks for reading. Please review.

Next time:

We meet Arceus.  
>We discover if anybody survived their battles.<br>We uncover the truth behind the eeveelution of Espeon and Umbreon.

And we find out, who will win?

Ja Ne


	30. Heroes of Sun and Moon

This is the one you've all been waiting for:

The chapter when Eve and Ethan take to the field and fight, but unlike the others, they shall come face-to-face with Arceus, the Alpha Pokémon, the one known as God of this world. What will be the fate of our young heroes? Read to find out!

~:|:~

Eve and Ethan walked to the first step of the silver staircase.

They looked at the staircase daunted. Mentally preparing themselves for the undoubtedly intense battle before them.

The two began to climb the steps slowly, both wanting to rush ahead and delay their arrival to the battlefield.

As they began to climb the steps, Ethan heard a familiar voice.

'Ethan!' Mirage called into Ethan's head.

'Mirage! You're back! How's Madison? Sangii? Jamie? Anybody?' Ethan internally screamed.

'Ethan, relax. Regardless of their condition, you cannot fight anyone with your full strength, if you're distracted as you are,' Mirage said 'if your concentration slips during this battle, Arceus will have no qualms about wiping you from existence. You should know that.'

'…I know, but he won't have a problem with taking any of the others out too. That's why I was worried,' Ethan reasoned.

'What you have to do now, is empty your mind. You have to focus on the task at hand and nothing else. If you falter, everyone you know and love is doomed, it's up to you and Eve to prevent that. That's why you can't be distracted. Not here. Not now.' Mirage countered 'now. Are you ready?'

'…' Ethan couldn't respond.

'Ethan. Are you ready?' Mirage pressed.

'Yes,'

~:|:~

Eve looked up, to the end of the staircase, where there was a light. The light was not Arceus but an opening to wear Arceus was.

Eve had another vision.

_She saw a blurred figure. Suddenly, one half of the figure became a black that put midnight, pitch and black to shame, the other half became a white that chased away the shades of pure, ivory and untouched snow. The black and the white exploded into the scenery like paint falling onto a blank canvas._

_Eve was forced into the darkness, whilst Ethan was sealed within the light. _

_Then the light became infected with a black light and the darkness with a white aura._

Eve snapped back and looked over to Ethan, who seemed to be locked within a deep debate within his own mind.

'I wonder if these visions are what they call future sight?' Eve wondered 'but I can't use any Psychic type moves. I wonder…'

Eve looked back to the light at the summit of the stairs.

~:|:~

'This is it,' they both thought 'it's now or never.'

~:|:~

They quickly climbed up the remaining stairs and stepped directly in front of the light.

They looked at each other. They nodded and stepped forward. They came into contact with the light and were immediately converted into a beam of light and sent straight into the night sky.

The light fired out into the sky with incredible speed.

As the beam of light reached terminal velocity it went little further before making a small explosion and then disappearing cleanly into the night sky.

The two travelled through a dazzling path of many colours. They then passed a small section, completely silver, before entering a dark section, with red lightning and a terrifying aura. They then heard a great roar. Once the roar had been heard, they passed another silver patch before re-appearing in a multicoloured section, which lead to a large light.

Eve and Ethan passed through the light and re-appeared in a completely separate location.

This place was high in the sky, a somewhat dull place in terms of colour; there were many pillars in a symmetrical order, many were chipped or broken, some were so much as snapped in half.

Then, the light came down from the clouds above; She landed just behind the final two pillars.

A stream of golden ribbons began to flow down from the clouds and envelop Arceus' light, molding it into the form of an egg.

Eve's eyes widened.

"Ethan!" she called.

Ethan looked to her.

"In the legend, when Arceus was first born, Her egg opened and unleashed an explosion of darkness!" Eve yelled "we have to move before that thing blows!"

Eve and Ethan began to look around for something to shelter them from the blast.

The golden ribbons settled around the middle of the egg and began spinning at an incredible rate. The ribbon then enclosed on the egg and bore into it. Indicating that what was inside the egg was about to be released.

The gold ribbon began to glow.

'Ethan! That egg is going to explode in 3 seconds! You and Eve need to move now!' Mirage called.

3.

Ethan jumped over to Eve and grabbed her.

2.

He jumped, pulling her up on to a broken pillar.

1.

He used the broken pillar as a stepping-stone onto an intact pillar.

0.

The egg exploded.

A huge expanse of darkness erupted from the egg. It shook the very foundation of the mountain on which this temple was built.

The pillars shook and stirred a great amount. Some of the weaker ones gave way completely.

The wave of darkness then subsided and the remaining pillars stood strong.

"Well," a suave and elegant womanly voice cooed "this place looks like it needs a clean up."

There were two claps, he apparent signal for the collapsed pillars to reassemble; even the erosion of millennia was miraculously mended.

The place even began to glisten with renewed strength, grace and spirit.

"That's much better," the voice continued "now, you two, come down here."

As the woman spoke the final few words, the pillar, on which, Eve and Ethan had sought refuge from the darkness, quickly fell through the floor until it gently came to a stop. Eve and Ethan saw no other option but to step out into full view.

They slowly walked into the opening.

They came into view with their enemy. Their Goddess.

Arceus.

She looked like a young woman. She had large red eyes, full of intelligence, but also of mischief. She had long, flowing silver hair, but it wasn't an elderly silver it was younger, a more energetic silver.

She was wearing a long elegant white dress, with a silver middle. She had a single glowing circle of gold around Her waist.

"So, you're the Eevees? I expected some kind of eeveelution, but if this is the best he's got who am I to argue?" Arceus said "oh wait! I know. His creator!"

Eve and Ethan looked at each other in confusion.

"Oh well. I'll take you down the same way I would if I was fighting him." Arceus took up an offensive position "but first, there's something I want back."

Arceus moved Her hands up into the air.

"Fragments of my power, I am your mistress, return to me!" She called.

A pink light began to glow under Eve's dress and a black light under Ethan's shirt.

The Mind Pendant and the Dread Pendant then burst out of the articles of clothing and broke the necklace string. They flew above Arceus' head and began to move in a circular motion.

From the same cloud that Arceus appeared from, the other pendants floated down and joined the circle, they began to dance above Arceus' head.

"These are the pieces of my power, the very things that kept me alive for so long before they were torn away from me, but I suppose it's my own fault," Arceus said "now, I've been looking forward to this for many, many eons, it is time for our battle!"

Arceus then flew towards Eve and Ethan at an incredible pace.

"Mach Punch," Arceus swung a mighty fist at our two Eevees, hoping to knock them out; thankfully they dodged and avoided the attack.

"Quick Attack!" they both jumped towards Arceus and aimed for a direct hit.

"Detect," Arceus' eyes glowed a brighter red as She masterfully dodged both attacks.

"Dark Pulse," Arceus' waist halo turned black and sent out a dark circle out and hit both Eve and Ethan, knocking them far apart.

"Come now children, if you were really meant to defeat me I don't see how you could possibly be going about it," Arceus mocked "please make this interesting. I've been asleep for who knows how long, I need something to wake me up."

Eve and Ethan gritted their teeth in frustration.

"Hidden Power!" Eve yelled. She threw a light on her fist and aimed form Arceus.

Arceus began to move but Eve managed to just hit Her.

"Teleport!" Arceus vanished in a poof of white smoke then reappeared a few metres away.

"Why isn't She using the pendants? Those are Her powers," Eve wondered.

"Maybe She can't use them yet," Ethan suggested "She's been out of touch with them for so long, perhaps She needs to resynchronize before She does anything to use them in battle."

Arceus looked at them with narrowed eyes.

'If they've worked out that I can't use the Plates against them yet I could be in trouble,' Arceus thought 'what do you think, Elyon?'

'It could indeed be problematic, but I don't know what you want me to do,' Elyon whispered.

'I think it's time I made my second wish,' Arceus though.

"I wish the Plates would resynchronize with my body!" Arceus called out.

Eve and Ethan looked up surprised. There appeared a small, shining figure.

She floated down and revealed herself.

She was a small girl, with long blonde hair with three green tags in her hair, one on her below her left ear, one below her right and one just under the point where her back and her neck meet.

The tag below her left ear was blank whereas the others read '_One Wish_' in an archaic language.

She wore a cute, simple, grey dress.

"My name is Elyon, the Jirachi," she announced "I am also known as the Wish Maker."

Eve and Ethan stood stunned.

"Now, Arceus," Jirachi span around " your wish. I'm afraid I cannot grant."

Arceus looked taken aback.

"What? Why not?" Arceus screamed.

"I was created within your body, I cannot have anymore power than you, but even you cannot distort free-will. Therefore your wish is one I must consider invalid," Elyon bowed in an apologetic gesture.

"Then why did you bother revealing yourself?" Arceus asked.

There was short silence.

"Well, the truth is Arceus," Elyon blushed "I just wanted to make a big entrance."

Arceus' jaw dropped.

Eve and Ethan remained motionless, before bursting out into laughter.

"Are you serious?" all three shouted in unison.

Elyon blushed and rubbed the back of her head.

'She's always been attention seeking,' Mirage's voice echoed throughout the room 'but since she's here, I guess I can make an appearance."

Everybody looked around the room confused, searching for the source of the voice.

A soft light appeared in the middle of the battlefield.

The light faded and revealed a girl, similar to the assumed age group of Elyon.

She had short, light pink hair and a short pink dress and a tail.

"I am Mirage, the Mew," Mirage announced "and I am the Mother of this planet, or so Arceus calls me."

'And that leaves me for this round,' a new voice called throughout the room.

Another small girl then appeared from behind Eve.

She had green hair and a green dress.

"I am Celeste, the Celebi," Celeste announced "also known as the being of time travel."

They each ran into the centre of the room.

"We are the Ladies of the Mirage!" they each announced.

"Ah Celeste, it's been too long!" Mirage said hugging Celeste.

"I know, I know, but the girl over there needed my power so I lent her a bit of my power," Celeste said returning the hug "and Elyon! You have to tell me when you wake up, Miss Sleep In."

"I know, but I'm always so tired," Elyon said hugging Celeste.

"Well, it's no wonder, every time you wake up, there's always some nut job after your wishes then you fall asleep," Mirage explained.

"Oh my Arceus, does anyone even remember the last time we just sat down and had some tea?" Celeste asked.

"Oh, your tea!" Elyon exclaimed "I have dreams about your tea!"

"Well, if anyone knows which tea leaf is right, it's the Guardian of the Forests here," Mirage said pointing over to Celsete.

"Oh you flatter me, but the secret is going to the right time to get the perfect leaves," Celeste said.

"Ah, we have to have some of your special brew," Mirage insisted.

"Oh, I need to stay up for some of that!" Elyon stated.

"Yes you bloody do," Celeste said. They all started laughing and continued talking about what they **just had** to do.

"Hah!" Arceus suddenly yelled. Everyone looked at Her.

"I have synchronized once again with all of the Pendants," Arceus gloated "you're finished now!"

Eve and Ethan looked panicked at Arceus' new level of power.

"I call upon the power of the Fist Plate!" Arceus summoned the power and changed Her colours to that of Her respective Fighting attire.

"Mach Punch!" Arceus sped forward, past the girls and aimed directly for Eve.

"Protect!" Eve summoned her light pink defense. Arceus' activated fist collided with the Protect and caused a few cracks to appear.

"I created protect, do you think I don't know how to destroy it?" Arceus smirked.

"Haven't you noticed Arceus?" Eve smirked back "regular Protect is either blue or green, but mine is pink."

Arceus' eyes widened "You've incorporated your own aura?"

"Ya damn right," Eve smiled "and more."

Eve carved the Protect into a ball, placed perfectly to counteract the Mach Punch.

"Hyper Beam!" Eve unleashed her power against Arceus and effectively knocked Her back a few paces.

"Interesting, I thought a development like that would be something I would've noticed," Arceus admitted.

'So, the power of the being I created has evolved beyond my initial limitations,' Arceus realized.

"Dig!" Ethan appeared from underneath Arceus and hit Her directly in the stomach.

Arceus doubled over from the blow.

"Quick Attack!" Eve jumped from above and jumped on the back of Arceus' head , pushing Her down further.

"Double Kick!" Ethan called. He delivered one kick to Her chin, forcing Her to lean up, then another to the side of Her face knocking Her to the side.

"Bite!" Eve bit Her shoulder with an infused Dark power.

Arceus began to fall backwards but used Teleport to avoid the impact, She reappeared leaning against a pillar.

"I've had enough of you two!" Arceus screamed.

Everyone looked at Arceus.

"I call upon the boundaries of the Universe, the distinction between light and darkness. I separate the two foundation of the Universe and separate those who are confined by it," Arceus chanted.

Her body then split, one side a blinding black the other an indefinable white.

Mirage, Celeste and Elyon disappeared before they could be trapped within the powers of Arceus.

Eve and Ethan however were sealed within the confines of Arceus' command.

Eve trapped in the darkness whilst Ethan was locked within the light.

Eve could see nothing through the darkness. She fired a blind Hyper Beam at where Arceus was but there was never any sign of impact.

Ethan tried to use Rain Dance but nothing happened. He had no choice but to close his eyes from the blinding light.

Sealed within an ending environment, both Eevees had a serious problem with no solution that could come to their mind. With no field advantage and no knowledge of how to attack. No plan. No back up. No communication.

They then realized they had one thing.

The papers.

Eve quickly took out the black piece of paper, but it blended in with the surroundings. Eve couldn't see anything on it.

'I can't believe I've got nothing,' Eve thought.

She looked down on he piece of paper, only to see a sentence in white letters fading.

'What the-' she thought.

As she thought this, the words appeared on the paper in white letters.

What the-

She didn't understand what she was supposed to do now. Then it dawned on her that the right sentence wouldn't fade.

She thought quickly.

'I can win'

I can win

It then faded.

'We can do this'

We can do this

The same result.

My name is Eve

Nothing.

Arceus will fall

Zilch.

I am a winner.

Nada.

I'm a chunky Mankey from funky town.

Stupid guess.

Eve began to look around, only to rediscover the darkness. She looked down and realized she could see herself.

'Am I glowing' she thought 'Am I a light?'

The letters glowed a little brighter.

I'm a light

The letters lingered.

I am the light!

Nearly.

I AM THE LIGHT!

The lights shone and broke through the darkness. They then wrapped themselves around Eve. The light exploded and shattered the darkness.

Ethan had had a similar experience in the light.

I am the Dark.

Nearly.

I am the Dark!

So close.

I AM THE DARKNESS!

The darkness erupted and enveloped Ethan and destroyed the darkness.

As each of our heroes burst out of their prison, Arceus prepared Herself for battle.

"Ground!" Arceus took the form of Her Ground form.

"Ice Beam!" An Ice Beam was fired at Arceus. She looked up to see Chanequa standing tall.

~:|:~

Chanequa activated the Sheer Cold against Sam.

Sam froze and was defeated underneath the Mist of the impenetrable cold.

Sam was Ko'd

~:|:~

"No matter!" Arceus smirked "Rock!"

"Aura Sphere!" the ball of blue fired towards Arceus and landed a direct hit.

"Grrr" Arceus growled.

Will stood on the pillar opposite Chanequa's.

~:|:~

Will and Lucian threw their Focus Punches at each other, but Will was faster and struck first.

Lucian fell to the ground.

Lucian was KO'd

~:|:~

"Psychic!" Arceus transformed.

"Shadow Ball!" Maggie threw her attack.

~:|:~

When Janine came to she tried to attack Maggie but she forgot about how Maggie's Ice Beam created a puddle around them.

Maggie used Ice Beam again and froze Janine solid.

Janine was Ko'd

~:|:~

"Fire!" Arceus tried, becoming slightly worried.

"Sand Tomb!" Chris, having evolved into a Marowak, called.

"Rock Tomb!" Richard, having evolved into an Aggron, summoned.

~:|:~

After using such an intense collision of attacks, Richard jumped from his place used Rock Tomb to make room for them both to escape.

However…

Sands and Stone were Ko'd

~:|:~

"Grass!" Arceus tried.

"Sludge Bomb!" Rita threw her attack.

"You'll never guess how I got here," Rita said.

~:|:~

Hearts reattached her two halves and picked up Rita's limp body.

Rita opened her eyes and her eyes met Hearts'

Let's just say sparks flew.

~:|:~

"Dark!" Arceus was beginning to panic.

"Silver Wind!" Jeremy, now a Scizor, sent his attack through.

Taking a clean hit on Arceus.

~:|:~

When Jeremy and Click's Guillotine's met, Click's pincers were cracked so much they simply broke from the impact. Leaving Jeremy to take him out.

Click was KO'd

~:|:~

"Water?" Arceus had become unsure.

"Leaf Storm!" Sangii attacked.

~:|:~

Sangii was just stronger than Terra.

Needless to say, Terra was Ko'd

~:|:~

"Ground?" Arceus was beginning to become desperate.

"Surf!" Oscar sent crashing down.

The freezing cold forced Oscar to harden his body further, ending him through to a Samurott.

~:|:~

The cold forces clashed, but Oscar and Jacob came out on top

"Love is the strongest type!" they yelled.

Simply from that, Florence and Gerald were Ko'd

~:|:~

"Ice!" Arceus called desperately.

"Fire Blast!" Fran fired.

~:|:~

The Eruptions began, but Fran's Flash Fire negated the effect.

However, Sear was Ko'd

~:|:~

"Aha! Dragon!" Arceus thought She could reclaim victory.

"Dragon Pulse!" Madison, Altaria extraordinaire, attacked.

~:|:~

The one holding the sword was Madison.

Nama, on the other hand, was Ko'd

~:|:~

"Rock," Arceus was beginning to realize that it was futile.

"Flash Cannon!" Zac fired.

~:|:~

Melissa was in so much rage when she attacked she forgot to defend herself.

Zac's Hyper Beam went straight through and hit her.

Melissa was Ko'd

~:|:~

"Flying," Arceus attempted.

"Thunderbolt!" Jamie, who was now the yellow bodied Ampharos

~:|:~

Jamie evolved just in time for her yellow body to blend in with the electricity as she took full advantage of the power Volt Tackle had to offer.

Sparx was Ko'd

~:|:~

Arceus wasn't sure what else to do.

"Fight!" Arceus tried again.

"Is it worth it Arceus?" Eve spoke, but Eve was a new Pokéwoman.

She was no longer an Eevee.

Her traditionally brown hair was now a radiant pink. Her eyes had become a deep purple. Her ears were now pointier and pink with a purple inside. Het tail had grown, become thinner, become pink and forked. She had gained a perfectly circular blood-red ruby in her forehead. Her dazzling pink dress now matched her perfectly.

She was an Espeon.

"Now, it's time to test my new powers," Eve smirked "Psychic!"

Eve's eyes glowed with a light pink hue.

Eve's new power took its toll on Arceus, She reeled back in pain.

"Dark!" the pain immediately stopped.

"Are you trying to mess with my element?" Ethan asked.

Ethan was no longer an Eevee either.

His hair had become extremely dark. His eyes had turned to rich ruby red.

Ethan was an Umbreon.

"First, Signal Beam" the circle on Ethan's forehead let loose a powerful ray that hurt.

Arceus, out of options, reverted to his Origin Forme.

She then collapsed. But She wasn't KO'd.

Everyone was gathered around her.

"Give it up Arceus," Ethan said "we've won."

Arceus looked down, then smirked.

"Oh really?" Arceus sang "I think you should wait for my Judgment!"

Arceus sent a flare into the sky, like a firework waiting to explode.

The flare exploded and began raining down large clumps of light.

As the attack fell from the heavens, all of our heroes began to move out of the way.

The attacks struck the pillars and the ground, forcing everyone to scatter.

"Now, I can see that I'm out of power, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve" Arceus smiled "I call upon my creations; Ruler of Time and Governess of Space. Answer the call of your creator and master!"

A blue light shone in the distance on Arceus' right and on Her left a pink light.

"Now, I can call upon them anytime I choo-" Arceus began, but was interrupted by the shaking of the temple.

Then a black hole opened up in front of Arcues. Two blood red eyes, full of hate and rage shone in the darkness. Then a shadowy figure rose up and flew into the battlefield.

The black hole closed and the figure landed where it had been.

He looked young, he had black hair with blonde highlights. His skin was pale underneath the golden mask. He was wearing a long sleeveless coat. A red and black shirt and grey shoes with a golden tip.

He looked angry.

"ARCEUS!" the boy shouted "YOU FOOL! YOU COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THE WAY YOU SEALED ME, DIDN'T YOU?"

Arceus' eyes widened. She had.

The boy sighed.

"I hereby send you to the place where time and space can never meet. The Distortion World is to be controlled by you. You are the manager of Antimatter. If Time and Space should ever collide, it is your duty to separate them, on the terms that if you fail you shall cease to exist," the boy quoted "those are the words you used to lock me in the Distortion World. I've watched, from that world, this entire battle. Now, you have summoned Time and Space here. Since they are loyal to you they have come here, regardless if they think they can help or not, and it's my job to send them back."

"No! I created you! You must return to the Distortion World and monitor things from there!" Arceus screamed.

"This is how you sealed me! Once they arrive, I'm sending them back!" the boy said.

"Giratina don't you dare disobey me! I made you! You must be loyal!" Arceu continued.

"If they meet, this world is doomed. And if you won't call them off, I'll have to defeat you and make you send them back," Giratina took up an offensive position.

"Very well!" Arceus yelled "Ghost!"

Arceus' colours changed.

"Judgment!" Arcues fired the Judgment flare directly at Giratina.

The attack was about to make contact, but someone blocked the attack.

Zac.

Zac stood in front of Giratina and took the full attack, but being a Normal type he took no damge.

"Gah!" Arceus was surprised at the intervention.

"Thank you, Zangoose," Giratina said.

"We have a common enemy, we should work together and play on each other's strengths.

Giratina shook his head.

"No, She's not really an enemy, She's just angry," Giratina explained "truth is, I stole the Plates from her in the first place. I did it because I knew she'd wake up angry, you see when She saved this planet from a meteorite She became very bitter and thought that Her creations were ungrateful for the life She'd given them. Knowing this I tried to attack Her and exhaust some of Her power and vent some of Her anger, but I was wrong, She just became angrier. So, I made the meteorite and hoped She'd tire herself out, which worked but She fell asleep so angry, that just before she took my powers and gave the power of Time to Dialga and of Space to Palkia then banished me to the Distortion World to look over the Antimatter. Which made me, Dialga and Palkia the three Being of Existence. But since we couldn't exist in your dimension we made Azelf, under Dialga, Mespirit, under Palkia, and Uxie, under me, to watch over the world as the three Beings of Humanity. As Arceus slept, her dreams made her angrier, so I had to take away the Plates and make it so they would fall into the hands of a capable group of people. They turned to be you guys."

Zac nodded as Giratin spoke.

"So," Zac asked "why are you here?"

"I have to make sure Time and Space never meet, because if they do, your dimension may not be able to handle the pressure of all of us being here," Giratina explained.

"Well, don't expect a promotion because they're pretty close," Zac pointed to two figures in the sky.

The blue suddenly stopped then appeared next to Arceus.

The blue one was a boy with short blue hair and was wearing a very intricate designed priest sort of cloak. He held a long staff with a distorted clock on the end with a diamond on the other end.

This is the Ruler of Time.

Dialga.

The pink one made a bubble around herself, then it popped and disappeared but reappeared on Arceus' other side.

The pink one was a girl with long pink hair and was wearing something similar to pink battle armour. She held a staff with a distorted globe on one end with and a pearl on the other.

This is the Governess of Space.

Palkia.

They helped Arceus back up.

"Mistress, are you alright?" Dialga asked, concerned.

"No, I need you two to fight whilst I recuperate," Arceus said.

"Of course Mistress," Palkia nodded "Dialga, it's time for us to fight."

"Our opponent is Giratina, there's only one thing we can do," Dialga said.

Palkia nodded.

"Roar of Time!" Dialga raised his staff and fired an incredible blast of temporal energy.

"Spatial Rend!" Palkia raised her staff and swung it to attack.

Giratina pushed Zac out of the way.

"Protect!" Giratina raised a red Protect.

"Shadow Force!" Giratina vanished instantly.

As Giratina disappeared the Protect began to weaken and crack from the force of two legendary attacks.

"Shadow Force!" Giratina appeared behind Dialga and pushed a ghostly hand straight through heart. Dialga collapsed.

Dialga was Ko'd

"Dragon Pulse!" Giratina fired a secondary attack at Palkia.

Landing a direct hit.

Palkia was KO'd.

"H-how did you defeat them so easily?" Arceus asked, still exhausted.

"You created me with their powers and the perfect knowledge of how to use them, you then gave me the job of maintaining balance and preventing Time and Space to collide, I was always going to be able to defeat them," Giratina explained "give up Arceus. End this."

"I can't!" Arceus yelled "I won't."

Giratina crouched down to Her.

"You have to let go," he soothed "let go of this rage. Please Arceus."

Arceus look Giratina in the eye.

"You tried to destroy me, you took away my Plates, my power," Arceus spat.

"I knew you were angry, I needed to take away that power so you didn't do something you'd regret," Giratina explained "I've always been looking out for you Arceus. Even from the Distortion World."

"Giratina," Arceus whispered "thank you."

"I'm happy to do this, even the Distortion World can't dampen my spirits when I know you'll be alright," Giratina hugged her.

"Giratina," Arceus returned the hug.

"Arceus," Giratina returned.

Arceus stood up and took Giratina's hand. She then walked in front of everyone else.

"Everyone, I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused," Arceus bowed her head "as an apology, I want you to take the Plates."

"Arceus," Giratina said surprised "are you sure?"

Arceus nodded.

"Arceus we can't," Eve said.

"Yeah,' Ethan agreed "they're your power. They're apart of you."

"Oh I'm much too tired to put these to good use," Arceus smiled "I guess that's where Elyon gets it from, besides I have Giratina to take care of me. I want you to take them."

The Plates floated out of Arceus' halo and flew towards their respective keepers.

"I hereby pronounce you," Arceus threw her arms in the air as she spokes "the Heroes of Sun and Moon."

~:|:~

Well, those are the battles, but that's not to say that's the end. Oh no. We're not quite done yet. Keep those reviews coming cause I ain't getting any younger.

Ja Ne


	31. Eeveelutions

This is the first non-conflict chapter in a while. So, I hope you enjoy this one as some of you said you did the others.

~:|:~

Everyone remained on the mountain.

"Again, I'm sorry everyone," Arceus bowed her head.

"It's fine," Eve said "without you, a lot of us wouldn't have evolved."

"No!" a voice called.

Everybody looked at Jamie, who had her arms crossed.

"After all the crap she put us through, I think she owes a favour," Jamie claimed.

"That sounds fair," Arceus said "Elyon!"

The Ladies of the Mirage reappeared.

"Yes Arceus?" Elyon smiled.

"I wish for my first wish to be eradicated," Arceus requested.

"You understand that would count as two wishes regardless," Elyon explained.

"So be it," Arceus nodded.

"Alright," Elyon said.

Elyon floated upwards. She began to glow with a warm light. Her dress turned from grey to white and she created a golden shawl around her arms. Her hair flew outwards. The tag below her right ear moved up above her head. The writing glowed a bright green and then vanished. Elyon had a somewhat dead look in her eyes.

"Your wish has been granted," Elyon said in a monotone voice.

Elyon floated down and the light faded. The shawl vapourised and the colour of her dress dulled.

Elyon's eyes looked awake but slightly more tired. She then yawned.

"Alright, next wish is the last one," Elyon said, tiredly.

"Well, I wish," Jamie began.

"Stop!" Elyon yelled "enough!"

"But I didn't get my wish," Jamie complained.

"What about my wish?" Elyon countered "huh? When does my wish come true? All I want is to be able to enjoy an awakening with my girlies, but every time some sad guy researches me, then when I wake up he grabs me and makes his wishes and I fall asleep. It's not fair. All I want is a full day with my girls! Is that too much to ask?"

"I guess not," Jamie looked down.

"Thank you," Elyon said, calmer.

"Elyon," Eve addressed.

"Hm?" Elyon looked to Eve.

"I wish for," Eve asked.

"She didn't even listen!" Elyon yelled.

"Your freedom."

Elyon stopped.

"W-what?" Elyon asked.

"I wish for your freedom to do and live as you choose," Eve smiled.

Elyon looked shocked. She then began to smile and began the ritual.

Elyon rose up into the air. The light and shawl returned. Elyon's final wish floated above her hair and the letters exploded off the paper. The letters enlarged and began to float around Elyon's body. They finally merged into a single chain around her forehead, with the lock hanging in between her eyes. The lock suddenly snapped open and shattered into thousands of light green shards. A sign of Elyon's bind breaking and of her release.

Elyon returned to the ground, however she remained in her ceremonial dress.

Elyon looked at Eve.

"Thank you," Elyon began to tear up "thank you."

"You're welcome," Eve smiled.

The area was filled with a calm and content silence.

"Tea!' Celeste suddenly shouted.

Everybody looked at her with a questioning glance.

"I know the perfect leaf for this sort of day," Celeste floated up with glee.

Celeste began to glow a spring green and a forest green shawl materialized around her.

"Time to travel!"

Celeste then disappeared into a flash of green. Almost immediately afterwards, the same green light reappeared and Celeste returned.

"Oh my Arceus, I have just had the longest trip," Celeste swayed where she stood "with romance and danger and so many restrictions. I've only just regained the power to time travel. You guys, you're here and you're safe, thank Arceus. Some of you guys were there too." She said pointing at our Heroes.

Everyone looked at her confused.

"Sorry, I went to the future to gather these," Celeste lifted up a large bundle of V-shaped leaves "these are Victini leaves, I had to travel to the Unova region, 23 years into the future. This region and that will have first contact in about 16 years."

Everybody looked at her in confusion for a short while longer, but dropped the look in exchange for excitement at the proposition of a Celeste brew.

"Now, I need cups, hot water and something to cut the leaves," Celeste said.

Stepping forward was;

Oscar, Fran, Zac, Madison and Sangii.

Celeste left the tealeaves to them.

Madison used the wind to throw the leaves into the air. Zac jumped in to use Slash and cut them up finely.

Oscar and Fran combined bubble, which caught many of the shredded leaves, then Fran used Fire Spin to heat them up.

Sangii used Razor Leaf, and by making all the leaves bump into each other make them into surprisingly secure cups.

The bubbles then fell neatly into the cups and popped.

Presenting Lady Celeste's Victory Tea.

Everybody took a cup and took a 'Victory Sip'.

And as you do when you have a good cup of tea with a large group of people, everyone sighed simultaneously.

Everyone was calm and relaxed until Eve said something.

"Oscar," she called, he looked up "where's Jacob?"

It took Oscar a moment to understand the question, but once he did his eyes widened to size if dinner plates.

"Oh shit! Jacob!" Oscar began to run back towards the light that brought him here.

But before he knew it, he was enveloped in a lilac mist. The mist cleared and Jacob was standing right in front of Oscar, his back turned away from him.

"Jacob!" Oscar yelled, Jacob turned around and smiled. Oscar ran in to Jacob's arms.

"How did you get back here?" Jacob asked.

"You two can thank me later," Eve winked, the two boys looked back at her.

"So," Jacob began, he looked at Eve, smiling "who are you?"

Eve fell to the ground in shock at the question.

'I forgot, he doesn't know I evolved,' Eve reminded herself.

After explaining what happened, Eve said that the others would probably be coming down soon.

And soon, they did all assemble, before Arceus undid the work of Janine's Trick Room. They all walked down into the main foyer of the re-assembled school.

"Everybody!" Eve called "you may have realised this, but I am Eve Takuyaki."

The room gasped, excited at her news of evolution.

"I'd like to introduce you to the one and only, Alpha and Omega, the big bitch," Eve announced "presenting Arceus!"

Arceus stepped forward and everybody gasped.

"Hello, I am Arceus," Arceus said "and I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused."

Everyone began to murmur and talk about it.

"If you're Arceus," a small voice called "prove it!"

The entire crowd began to roar in agreement. Arceus looked at Giratina for approval, but Giratina simply shrugged.

"Alright," Arceus nodded.

Arceus raised her hands, a bright light emitted from between her hands. The light dimmed and in it's place there was an egg.

The room gasped.

"What egg is it?" a voice called.

"It's a new egg, there is no pattern because there' nothing inside of it," Arceus announced "but soon there will be. For I am returning to the egg."

The room gasped again.

"I've decided to do this for two reasons," Arceus said "I have next to no power left, I have entrusted the plates to these young people here, thus I must be born again in a way that allows me to live without the plates. Also, I want to be reborn away from the hate that's embedded itself in me, I want to start again."

The room was silent but there were faces of understanding none-the-less.

"Now," Eve said "I would like to thank everyone for working so well in this situation and for not destroying the school. But if you'd please go home, we'll explain everything in detail tomorrow."

The crowd groaned but moved along anyway. Their respective beds calling them back.

Eve and the others stood proudly by Arceus and Giratina.

"Well, we're finally back," Eve stated.

"So it seems," Ethan agreed.

"Oh that reminds me," Arceus said "Eve and Ethan, I'm going to need you two to do one more thing."

Eve and Ethan looked at each other in confusion, before nodding in agreement.

Arceus placed the blank egg at her feet, then she gripped her waist halo and expanded it around herself, remaining central.

"I call upon the celestial pillars of Water, Fire, Energy, Sun, Moon, Ice and Grass!" Arceus called "come forth to this place! Balance of nature help me in this bond."

On each side of Eve and Ethan appeared 5 more figures:

Water : Sara. Eve's Mother.

Fire: Fran

Energy: Jane. Ethan's Mother.

Sun: Eve.

Moon: Ethan.

Ice: Alan. Eve's Father.

Grass: Liam. Ethan's Father.

"The eeveelutions," Arceus announced "the pinnacle of evolutionary balance. The Eevee species is praised in each of its habitats. Flareons, Vapoureons, Jolteons, Espeons, Umbreons, Glaceons and Leafeons. They are the manifestation of perfect evolution and adaption. I empowered the species of Eevee with this ability to show the world how they must adapt to survive. Now, your power is what must allow me to be reborn."

They all looked at each other, then at Arceus.

Arceus smiled.

They each nodded and made a circle around Arceus.

"Now, diverge your power into me and I'll handle the rest," Arceus said.

They all held out their arms and channeled their respective powers.

They fired their powers towards Arceus. As the attacks flew towards the halo and began to spin, they soon merged together into a perfect white light, both light circles eventually molded into each other.

"I am Arceus!" Arceus called "the One. Alpha and Omega. Creator of the Heavens and the Earth, of Life and of Death. Time, Space and Distortion. Return me to my original form and bestow those who slumber with my powers with my divinity."

Arceus absorbed the light into Her body and untied with it, creating an infinite light.

She then channeled Her entire being into the blank egg.

The egg glowed with the amount of power being stored, then when the light faded the egg remained plain but had a heavenly halo around its middle.

Eve smiled at a job well done, but as she looked at everyone she saw they'd all had a reverse evolution.

They were all Eevees.

They began to panic when they heard a soft, familiar voice.

"-to Travel!" Celeste appeared from above them "ah, I remember this day. Now all of you do what you have to do."

From the light seven figures appeared.

In front of Sara appeared Kyogre.

She had dark blue hair and piercing red eyes. She wore a flashy outfit that was both skimpy and sophisticated.

"Welcome back to the power of Water," she said, before holding her hands out and firing a blast of pure water energy.

~:|:~

In front of Fran appeared Entei.

His powerful battle armour held both strength and grace. His hair was brown with a silver streak and his eyes a determined red.

"May the fire carry you fire," he said before unleashing pure fire onto Fran.

~:|:~

In Front of Jane appeared Zapdos.

She was wearing a very gothic style clothing but it was mostly yellow, just like Jane had chosen to wear that day. Her eyes were pitch black but held a certain light to them.

"Once again, you get free electricity," Zapdos called "by the way, love the outfit."

She then fired a bolt of pure lightning at Jane.

~:|:~

In front of Alan appeared Regice.

He was wearing a simple light blue outfit (that seemed to be inspired by Avatar: The Legend of Aang's Water Tribe, but I won't tell if you won't) his yellow eyes flashing.

"It's pretty hot out there, this'll cool you off," he said before firing pure ice at Alan.

~:|:~

In front of Liam appeared Virizion.

She wore a sexy green outfit with a pink scarf and pink outlines for her sexy boots.

"You should know the drill, bad pun then power blast," Virizion smirked before firing Liam with her power.

~:|:~

In front of Eve appeared Lugia.

He wore the same style as Dialga, a priest type deal but white and dark blue.

"Goodbye Eevee," Lugia fired his blast "hello Espeon."

~:|:~

In front of Ethan appeared Darkrai.

He was wearing gothic too, except his was way worse and anything not black was red.

"You were Dark once, and so you will be again," he said, before throwing his power at Ethan.

~:|:~

Each Eevee once again regained the power of Eeveelution as they returned to their evolved state.

Celeste appeared again, asking if the Legends had done their work before she sent them back.

"Well, then I guess," Celeste span around, earning her shawl "It's Time to Travel!"

They all began to float away.

"Wait!" Eve called "what's it like being Legendary?"

Lugia looked down and smiled.

"You tell us."

~:|:~

Thank you, there's only so much more I can do now. I can't believe how long I've been writing this (or not writing this I should say). Thank you to all those who have been loyal to this story and read it from beginning to end. Thank you for all your reviews (although I'd love some more). Check out my other stories, this won't be the last you hear from me, but I just wanna say "WOOO! Go Us!"

Ja Ne

Xxx


	32. The End

The time has come. I'm officially ending this. Please, stay with me until the end. There's not a lot more I can do now. I'll move on to other things and other stories and soon this will fall solely to growing archives of FFN's forgotten tales. So, as I write these pages, I beseech you to remember this story. Remember Eve, Ethan, Jamie, Zac, Oscar and all the others, you stayed with them through evolution (Hell, even my tag has evolved if you noticed) and we're so grateful. From me, everyone who's supported this story; ImperfectLuck my temporary beta and XBlackIris, who is in fact in the process making this story a genuine comic on DA so check that out. Also, from all the characters who've taken this journey from before the beginning to after the end. On their behalf, I thank you for reading, maybe you'll come back and visit, but until then, you have a story to finish. Thank you.

~\*/~

It took a whole year for things to calm down around the whole Arceus incident, but people still talked about what happened and what they did.

Sangii and Jeremy ended up dating, and although they had the odd fight, they were happy (75% of the time).

Rita and Hearts also ended up having a very good (physical) relationship.

Oscar and Jacob had the most dream-like relationship, having never fought and remain deep in love to this very day. (But you'll never guess, Oscar's parents have yet to discover he's gay)

Jamie and Chris had the most comfortable relationship, despite being of opposing types it made it easier for Jamie to discharge excess electricity, that or she would just show off and not have to worry about Chris' proximity.

Ethan and Madison had possibly the cutest relationship, with constant blushing and sweet kisses (not the attack, don't worry)

And, of course, Eve and Zac had the most balanced relationship, they fought like any two people but they always ended up laughing at it and ending the argument with a kiss. A very, very good kiss.

Eve's visions only ever occurred when she wanted them to, being able to use Future Sight came in handy.

Ethan still remained in contact with Mirage over telepathy.

Elyon managed to attain a much more normal sleeping schedule, though she still slept like a dream baby, she always got up by the end of the week.

Eve did end up changing one vision; she prevented Jennifer from getting run over by her driver. Eve simply mouthed to him 'not yet' and walked away.

Soon enough, the day of their graduation arrived and they looked upon the place of such intense happenings fondly…

~\*/~

There was a ceremonial stage on a grassy field owned by the school. This is where the graduation ceremony would be held.

In front of the stage, Principal Arcane stood proudly behind his podium and gave his speech on how 'wonderful' this year had been and how 'inspiring' they are to the younger pupils and what a 'delight' it was to teach them. (It's complete Bouffalant-shit of course)

"Do you ever wake up," Jamie asked Eve "feeling like Jesus?"

Eve just stared at her friend, somewhat confused.

"Do I ever wake up…" Eve repeated "feeling like Jesus?"

"Yeah," Jamie nodded.

Eve stared at her for a moment, trying to wrap her head around what Jamie was saying.

"You know," Jamie explained "you wake up and you feel so good that it can't be real?"

"…Yeah," Eve smiled "OK. I get what you're saying, yeah I do."

Jamie smiled, she turned her attention back to the front, and Principal Arcane was about to finish his 1,000,000 yearlong speech.

"Oh my Arceus," Jamie complained "She'll be awake in time to hear the end of this speech."

Eve giggled.

"Hey guys!" Zac said running up, late.

"Well done, Mr. Scholarship," Jamie said sarcastically "you are, in fact, just in time for being late."

"I know I know," Zac sighed "my little brother got stuck in his tree house again."

"Tommy's still not happy with your new house?" Eve asked, with a small frown.

"He reconstructed his tree house, exactly as it was in our old house and now refuses to come back down," Zac explained "but he's here now, so everything's fine."

"Fine? Haven't you noticed?" Eve said "we're the only three here!"

"Are we OK?" Ethan called from the back, his fingers interlocked with Madison's.

"Yeah, barely," Eve whispered.

Ethan sighed with relief.

Eventually the rest of the year appeared.

Even Oscar who, with great passion, begged for Jacob to be allowed to come on stage with him, eventually showed up. Though everyone was against the idea, Oscar still pouted when he was denied.

Rita kept on saying she'd come in, but was always distracted by Hearts' lips.

There were such excuses as 'I woke up late' and 'last night was just SO crazy' and 'wait! Was that today?' and many others, but after all the hassle, everybody had managed to appear.

It had become apparent that Principal Arcane was intentionally stalling for the year. When the last person had arrived (namely Oscar, who refused to go on, but was eventually convinced). Principal Arcane then announced the end of his speech (at which point, half the audience returned to consciousness).

"And now, without further ado, I would like to present Class of 2015 representatives, and our current Student Body President and our current Model Student," Principal Arcane announced stepping to the side "Eve Takuyaki and Ethan Sakuya."

The Principal stepped away and sat down next to his wife. Eve and Ethan took the podium and smiled at the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Eve started

"Boy and girls," Ethan continued

"Principal,"

"Teachers,"

"Honored guests,"

"And fellow students."

"Thank you for coming to celebrate this day with us," Eve resumed "it has been a long and terrifying journey. School, tests, studying, exams and finally learning the results have all been their own trials. We, as students, have spent the last thirteen years preparing ourselves to leave home and make our way in this crazy world and we would like to thank every single person who has helped us along the way, no matter how small or insignificant it may have seemed at the time, we deeply appreciate it as it has probably helped shape us in to the Student Body President and Student Model you see before you today."

"We want to thank our parents because, obviously, without them we wouldn't be here, literally," Ethan took over "everything we've done up until this point has been so that we can stand here, in front of you all, as proud students and as an example of the great achievements that we can and have achieved. Obviously, there was the Arceus incident, but, let's face it, fight Arceus or do final exams it's a bit like Sophie's choice and we did both. We are here to tell how proud we are, but we're also here to tell you just how much we love this place and how much we're going to miss it. Nothing will ever replace either this place or the people here in my heart from now until the day I die."

~\*/~

After the speeches, the entire year came out on stage and was applauded. Then, they did the traditional graduation thing; they each grabbed their caps and with both gusto and excitement threw their caps into the air.

Everyone was in their little groups, sharing hugs and kisses and high fives and goodbyes. It was happy and sad. Everybody had decided where he or she was going after high school. Everybody planned to stay in touch, but secretly knew that they probably wouldn't. There were smiles and tears, sometimes both on the same face.

When everyone had left the stage, Eve had hugged Jamie and refused to let go. They swayed as the held each other tightly. Sisters always find it hard to part. When they did let go, they still remained close, not wanting to drift apart at any point.

"I know you got that sport scholarship in Viridian, but are you sure you can't take me with you?" Eve joked with tears in her eyes.

"I would if I could," Jamie said, showing genuine uncontrollable emotion for the first time "but you're busy too. You're going to Saffron."

"It's not far," Eve admitted "but it's still farther than we've ever been apart before."

Jamie nodded, acknowledging that things were changing and that they wouldn't always be together like they were before. Then they went back in for another hug, this one shorter but just as hard.

Eve pulled away slightly when someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned her head around, still embracing Jamie, to see Zac smiling sympathetically.

"Hey," he said gently "can I get a hug too?"

Eve looked at him, back to Jamie, back to him and then to Jamie.

"Ok. Yeah. I love you and everything," she began "but, like, Jamie."

Zac chuckled, but understood. She smiled gratefully.

Then Jamie raised her head, flipped her hair and wiped the beginnings of a rogue tear away from her face. She exhaled whilst looking at Eve. She still looked like she was gonna cry, but the extremities had subsided. She then turned to Zac. She stepped forward and stood in an assertive position. She meant business.

"All right, boy, here's the deal," Jamie stated and counted the terms on her fingers "this is my girl so this is how it's gonna work; you are going to call her every night after I talk to her, you are going to make minimum monthly visits to her in Saffron, you are going to be loyal, faithful, understanding and encouraging and if I ever hear you made her cry, Arceus help you 'cuz Imma bring Zapdos, Raikou, Zekrom, Thundurus, every other electric type and the whole of Viridian- no, the entire Kanto and Johto region on you and we gonna kick yo white ass so deep in the ground Groudon ain't even gonna go down that far. Do we understand each other?"

Zac was scared, but he smiled and nodded in agreement. He knew how much those two meant to each other. Saying they were sisters was an understatement. (Saying they were lesbians was a dangerous overstatement, as Zac had found out the hard way) Eve walked up to Zac and smiled.

"You heard Jamie," she said poking him in the chest "you have to be nice to me."

"I think I can handle that much," he said. He then grabbed her by the waist and swept her off her feet in a tango position and leant down to kiss her. They were like that for a moment before separating. Eve was smiling and laughing, feeling elated.

Jamie looked at them shaking her head whilst smiling. Then she felt hands on her waist as well. She didn't need to look at him to know it was Chris. She just leant in and released a light electrical charge; she was so content she was almost purring, although not quite. Especially not loud enough for anyone to hear her do so.

"You OK with leaving?" Chris asked "I'm going to be in Pewter which isn't far from Viridian, so we'll be close. She'll be further though. Are you sure you're fine with that?"

"…Hell no," she said "but she's found her love. I found mine. We might love each other, but we've got lives to live. We'll be far apart, but whose to say we won't end up closer than ever?" She looked up at him hoping he would agree. She'd never admit it, but she was scared. Scared of losing Eve.

"You're going to be absolutely fine," he said hugging her "actually, you're going to be better. As Oscar would say, 'you're going to be fabulous!'"

Jamie laughed at Chris' impressions. When she calmed down she looked at his mask. They'd talked about it, but it was just too sacred to the Cubone species for him to remove it. But that didn't stop Jamie from lifting it up to kiss him, then and there. When she was done, she looked at him. He didn't mind her doing that. It was romantic in his eyes. It was a hassle in hers, but she understood.

"Hey! There you guys are!" someone called. The four of them looked to the source of the voice. They smiled when they saw Ethan running through, his hand clutching Madison's.

"What're you guys still standing around here for?" he asked excitedly "come on, the carnival across the street's open. Everybody's going!"

They all looked at each other, silently deciding to go to this carnival. All the couples went hand in hand to the fairground full of fun.

They must've spent hours at there. Ferris wheels, bumper carts, roller coasters, cotton candy, popcorn, soda, tea cups, tea cups again, being sick on the tea cups, being sick on the roller coaster, not being sick on the Ferris wheel. It was a wonderful day.

After all of that, they all decided to go to Ethan's new house. His parents knew he was coming back, so they decided to go out for the night.

So, as Ethan opened the front door, his mother decided to slide across the floor, looking at her watch.

"You're a little early," she said "I thought you'd be gone for a while yet. Oh well. I'm ready anyway. C'mon!"

Eve leaned next to Ethan's ear "Your mom's-

"Shut up," Ethan cut her off.

Ethan's dad soon appeared also. They left rather quickly, allowing the kids to be alone.

"We SHALL return later!" Ethan's dad emphasized the word with a mock military impersonation "be good. I don't want to move again because the house set on fire. Good night."

The room was silent momentarily, but everyone that wasn't Ethan had a sly grin on their face.

"Hey Ethan," Jamie started "your parents are-"

"Shut up," Ethan growled, pinching the bridge of his nose. He turned to see Jamie with an eyebrow arched "please." Ethan added wisely.

Jamie's face relaxed, but she still had her attitude.

They all sat on the couches around the room and watched movie. They ordered pizza too. Well, they ordered four, y'know. It was just the six of them and it was so awesome, fun…it was comfortable. Ethan and Zac still weren't all the close and Chris mostly whispered into Jamie's ear, but the girls were social, so they forced the boys to be social too.

"I am going to go get us a soda," Zac announced "anyone else?"

Eve, Jamie, Madison and Chris raised they're hands. Ethan wasn't thirsty but he raised his hand just so Zac would have that little bit more work to do.

Ethan then stood up and whispered something into Madison's ear. Then he walked over to the balcony door, opened the glass slider and stepped out. He went to the edge and leaned against the banister.

'_Eve,'_ Eve heard Madison's voice in her head, she turned to find Madison looking away, she was communicating through Eve's psychic pathways _'go talk to Ethan, please.'_

Eve stood up and stepped out onto the balcony, closing the slider behind her. She walked up the Ethan and leant against the banister next to him.

"What's up?" She asked.

"You know I still don't like Zac," Ethan started.

"Yeah," Eve chuckled lightly "I figured. Just as long as you don't kill him I won't mind."

"And if he kills me?" he asked.

"We'll send your family nice flowers," Eve joked. They both laughed.

"Y'know something?" Eve looked at him "when we first met, before anything with Arceus happened, I think I had a crush on you."

"Oh really?" Eve said "well, I'll be damned. I think I had a crush on you."

Ethan looked at her with mild surprise. There was always a connection between them. It had never been explored nor had they tried to explore it. They never really had the chance.

"So, if we had gotten together," Ethan asked "what do you think we'd be doing right now?"

"…asking ourselves one of two things," Eve responded "either, what would've happened if we hadn't gotten together or what would've happened if we hadn't broken up."

Eve looked up at Ethan firmly.

"You and I were never meant to be," Eve said "I can see the future. But more specifically, I can see the future as it will turn out with the decisions made so far. The future is always changing. If I looked into your future right now, tomorrow you might make a decision that completely alters what I saw."

"You're a wonderful friend of mine Ethan," Eve smiled "and that is all I need you to be. It's also all you need to be for yourself. Besides, Madison is a much better match."

The two of them shared a hug and then went back inside to finish the movie. Madison was sitting in Ethan's lap with his arms wrapped around her shoulders. Eve lay down in front of Zac; his head nestled in the crook of her neck and their fingers intertwined.

~\*/~

That night was not supposed to be crazy or wild as many graduations are. That night was three couples, six friends, together for one last time.

Chris was going to Pewter City. Madison was going to Blackthorn City. Zac was staying in Ecruteak City. Jamie was travelling all the way to Viridian City. Ethan was heading off to Olivine City. And Eve was, as you know, going to Saffron City.

They had the next two months to spend with one another. Though the first person to go off to travel would be Madison, it would be less than two weeks before they were all gone.

But certainly not forever.

~\*/~

17 years later…

Eve, with her hair short, pushed her keys into the lock on the front door to her house. Her house in Cinnabar Island. She pushed open the door and was attacked by three small children, each excited to see that Mommy was home.

"Hello sweethearts!" She hugged them all tightly. First her eldest, Eric (Eevee), 11. Then Sapphire (blue Zangoose), 9. And finally, Damian (Eevee), 6.

"I brought some friends over!" she announced.

Through the door came Aunt Jamie with 8-year-old Kyle (Mareep) his curly hair hiding his bright eyes, but no Uncle Chris. Then, Uncle Ethan and Aunt Maddie with Will (Eevee) aged 12 and Serena (Swablu) aged 14 with a purple streak in her hair.

All the kids went off into the garden whilst the adults opened and poured the wine and raised their glasses.

"19 years on here we are," Eve announced grinning "to Arceus' champions!" and in unison they called.

"To the Heroes of Sun and Moon!"

~\*/~

Ja Ne

X


End file.
